Changes
by blacknblu30
Summary: Marci moved to Charming hoping for a new start for her and her five year old brother. She gets herself hired by none other that Gemma Teller to watch Abel when his sitter moves out of town. Jax is tired of the same old bullshit and all that goes with it, including the pussy. Can these two help make the changes needed in order to keep the five year old's in their life happy?
1. New Girl, New Place

DISCLAIMER: ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO KURT SUTTER

She sat at the diner next to her house, looking through the paper for a job. Deciding that the small town life was better suited for her, it kept her out of trouble. The blonde sipped on the sweet tea, circling the jobs that she thought would fit her bills. The only thing she found was a sitter for some garage, which she had no clue why a mechanic shop would need a sitter, and the hospital. The hospital was out, she hated them. All she could think of was her mom when she looked at one.  
"Excuse me?"

The blonde looked up into the eyes of a woman who looked about her mom's age, with tattoos and highlights in her brown hair.

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked, smiling.

The older woman took her sunglasses off and looked at the blonde, knowing she was knew in town.

"Just wanted to welcome ya, sugar. I'm Gemma."

"Hey Gemma, nice to meet you...and thanks. Maybe you could help me?" the blonde stated, gesturing to the seat across from her. Gemma sat and put her purse next to her. "What do ya need?"

"I'm Marci, and I'm in need of a job. What do you know about this one?" she asked, pointing to the add for the shop.

Gemma looked down at it and than back up to the girl. She studied her for a bit before answering.

"Well, that's my families shop, sweetheart. Ya interested?"

Marci smiled and nodded, "Yes, but I'm not quite sure why mechanics need a baby sitter?"

Gemma laughed, "It's more for me. I have been helping my son with my grandbaby and could use the extra hands."

Marci nodded, "That sounds reasonable enough. If you don't mind me asking though, why is your grandbaby at a car shop?"

Gemma leaned forward a bit and replied, "Because those men don't know shit about keeping the books straight and the old sitter moved. Ever take care of kids before?"

Marci leaned forward and thought about how to answer. The woman across from her strong willed, she could see that. She was too, practically having to help her mom raise her brother, who was now with her.

"I have taken care of my brother for my mom. I practically raised him. How old is your grandbaby?"

Gemma leaned back and signaled for a cup of coffee, looking at the girl across from her.

"He's five and his name is Abel. How old's your brother?"

"Five also, that's why I don't have him right now. Our mom died last month and I moved us here."

Gemma nodded, not letting the girl know how surprised she was. Marci knew Gemma was wondering about Bradley's age, but she didn't know this woman and was hoping she didn't ask.

"Can you start today? I can go with you to get him and than show you the ropes at his father's house."

Marci nodded, "I can start as soon as you need me to."

"Alright, when you're done here, come to the shop."

Marci nodded and watched as the woman got up out of her seat and left.

She put the paper to the side and than motioned for the waitress for some lunch. Taking out her phone, she noticed she had a text and deleted it, not wanting to let anyone know where they were. She was going to have to get another phone soon, she knew that. Bradley's father didn't know about him and she hoped she could keep it that way. Her little man had lived with her since he was born, even taken to call her mom. Her mother said it was better this way and Maggie agreed.

Sure, with the beatings she received from her brother's dad, she was just glad her mother was able to keep him from the guy. She was 25 and had spent her whole life taking care of her mom and whatever man she brought into the house that she never dated, never had time to herself, let alone a chance to find an intimate connection to anyone.

The waitress sat down her salad and Marci smiled in thanks. She picked up her fork and ate her Chicken Salad before going to meet up with Gemma, hoping for a good start in this little town.

After she ate, Marci motioned for the check and than paid the bill before getting up and leaving a tip. She walked out to her black dodge charger, the only thing she had ever wasted money on, and got in. She smiled as the car came to life. She loved this car, so did Bradley. She drove the four blocks to the Teller-Morrow shop, where she got out and looked around for Gemma.

"What can we do for ye?"

Surprised about the accent, Marci turned to see an older man coming her way. "Um...I'm here to see Gemma."

"She's in the office. Nice car." he replied, smiling at her.

"Thanks." she smiled back and went to knock on the door to the office.

The door was opened by what could only be described as a Greek god. He had blonde hair a little passed his chin and a blonde goatee; however, what got Marci was the smile and the blue in his eyes. She blinked, trying to gain her wits. "Sorry, I'm Marci. The guy with the accent said Gemma was in here."

He nodded and stepped aside, letting her enter. "I'm Jax. Nice to meet ya, darlin'."

She blushed as he walked out, throwing his cigarette on the cement.

"That would be my son."

Marci turned to see a smiling Gemma leaning back in the chair with her arms across her chest. Marci turned back to see Jax pick up one of the tools and lean over to work on some bike. Turning back to Gemma she stated, "I'm watching his kid?"

Gemma nodded, "I was just telling him about you. He said we could go ahead and get to his house so you can get the layout before time for the kids to be picked up. I told him you had a boy Abel's age."

"That going to be a problem? I don't want to hire a sitter while I'm being one."

Gemma smiled and got up from her seat. Grabbing her purse and keys, she replied, "No, it'll do my grandson some good to have someone to play with."

Marci laughed and followed the older woman to the cars. Gemma motioned for Maggie to follow her and so she got back into her car and followed the woman to her son's house.

They pulled up to a small white house and she noticed hers was about two houses to the left of this one, made it easier for her. She got out and quietly followed Gemma into the house. She listened as Gemma gave her instructions for Abel, such as snacks that he could have before they got home, TV time, homework sheets if he had them had to be done before any type of play time. Maggie was glad this was going to be an easy job, she needed something easy.

"You never asked what you were getting paid." Gemma stated as they walked back outside, on the way to get the boys.

"Oh right, I was just glad I got the job. What are the benefits so to speak?"

Gemma leaned against her Esclade, pulling out a cigarette. "Well, we pay about 9 an hour for the afternoon since we are usually late getting home. Jax is usually at the shop till about 8 or 9. If it's later than that and I'm not here, he'll compensate."

"Why so late?"

Gemma smirked, "Noticed that, huh. I don't know what you noticed, but some of the guys at the shop are part of a bike club and my son's president. They usually stay for club stuff. Nothing for you to worry about, sugar. If he asks you to stay with Abel because of a run, that will also be compensated."

Marci thought on that for a bit. Being from Oakland, she knew of only one club full of bikers and she didn't like them. Bradley's father was one.

"Um, I know you will probably lie, but are they in some kind of trouble? I'm only asking because Bradley, my brother, his father is very high up in a club thing in Oakland."

Marci watched as Gemma's eyes got a little bigger before the woman calmed herself down.

"You from Oakland."

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, my mom got into some bad shit with Bradley dad and so Bradley's been with me. The guy doesn't even know he exists. They shouldn't come here, but if your son already mixes with them...they can't know Bradley and me are here."

Gemma nodded, "I will let him know. I can't tell you anything really as you're not an old lady or associated with the club. Jax and the guys may want to know your connection to them though. Just a warning."

Marci nodded and than both women got into Gemma's car to go pick up the boys from school.

* * *

Marci watched as Abel said bye to Gemma before she got into the car to head back to the shop. Bradley stood next to her with his arms around her waist. When they picked up the boys, they were laughing, and Marci was glad that her brother seemed to make a friend. She did ask Gemma not to mention the brother thing, explaining that Bradley didn't know about it since he has always been with her. Gemma said she would keep it a secret for her and Marci was very grateful. Abel turned back to the two people standing on his porch as Gemma's car turned the corner.

"So, Can we play out back?" he asked his new sitter.

Marci smiled and asked if she could look in their bag first while they ate some carrots and ranch for a snack. Abel nodded and followed them into the house. The boys sat down while Maggie pulled out the cups of ranch and two small bags of carrots for the boys. After sitting them in front of the two boys, she grabbed them some of the small juice boxes before going into the living room in search of the backpacks.

She opened them up and found their folders. She looked into each on and they didn't have a sheet but were learning about the number 9 and letter Q this week at school, she read anyway. She walked back into the kitchen after sitting Abel's bag in his room and Bradley's by her things.

"Alright, how's it going in here?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

"It's good. I had fun at school today, mommy."

Marci looked at the little boy to her left, "I'm glad Bradley, baby. When you are done you can either play outside or have your hour on the TV before dinner, your choice."

The boys looked at each other, discussing which they wanted to do first. They opted for playing outside and so Marci told the to go ahead but to stay where she could see them out back. She picked up their trash and sit out some meat, putting it into a pot of water so that she could thaw it out for dinner. She walked into the living room and was thankful that Jax's back door was a slider that showed you the whole backyard. She opened the curtain all the way, checking on the boys. She smiled as they played with Abels toy guns and turned to sit at the TV. She turned it to a re-run of "Friends", still watching the boys out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Jax had worked all damn day and all he wanted to do was grab a drink and maybe a croweater for a few hours. It had been a long day and he was tired. A part of him new he should go home, but figured his mom would take care of it as she usually did. He walked over to Gemma as she got into her car.

"Hey, I'm gonna hang out for a couple of hours, that alright?"

Gemma looked at her son, knowing he was probably gonna hit pussy and put her sunglasses on. "The new girl knows you may not be home till 9, don't be later than that. I told her you'd pay her more if you are. She's a good girl, Jackson, and probably knows more about this life than you think. Don't be too late on her first day, she has a kid too."

Jax kissed her on the cheek, "I won't, I promise."

Gemma nodded and got into her car.

Jax wondered for a moment on what his mom meant about that sitter knowing more than he thought. "_whatever, I need a drink..."_ he thought, shaking his head and heading into the clubhouse.

Jax sat at the bar and took a beer and a shot of goose before figuring out who to take to bed for the evening. He was getting tired of the same old boring pussy, but that's what was available. He noticed Ima as she walked in and figured she'd do for the evening. He watched as she search and locked eyes with him. She smiled and made her way over, knowing with that look what Jax Teller wanted. She also knew she was willing to give it to him. "Hey..."

He smirked and took her hand, not talking, just leading her back to the bed.

* * *

Marci was finishing up with the dinenr dishes as the boys got out of the bath. They had walked the two yards to her house so that Bradley could bathe and get into his pajamas at Abel's. She'd have to remember to bring some with her each day.

"Marci, can we watch our TV now?" Abel asked, with Bradley right with him.

Marci looked at the time and seeing it was only seven, led the boys to the living room. She put in Spiderman for them to watch before going back into the kitchen to finish cleaning. She knew Jax would be home in an hour or two and figured he'd most likely be drunk and smelling like some skanky pussy. She knew what kind of guys were in motorcycle clubs, those were the kind her mother usually brought home. Hell, she didn't even know who her own father was and doubted her mother knew.

"Alright, you two...hour's up. I'll mark the spot and we can finish the movie tomorrow."

The boys nodded and than got up, Marci following behind them. She was at least grateful that there was a couch in Abel's room for Bradley to sleep on till Jax got home and they could leave. She tucked each boy in and said a silent prayer for sweet dreams as she turned off the light.

Walking down the hall, Marci grabbed her smokes and opened the front door, stepping onto the porch. She didn't smoke in her house and so wasn't going to smoke in Jax's even though he probably did. She did leave the front door open in case one of the boys got up and needed her.

She sat and thought about her day. How she got a job and how Bradley made a friend. Coming here was good for them. She liked the quiet and the peace, made her feel safe. She really liked Gemma and hoped she'd at least have one woman she could talk to about parenting when needed. She turned her head as she heard the sound of a Dyna coming around the corner, figuring Jax must be home. Dyna's were her favorite and figured that the Adonis she saw at the shop would own one. She wanted one and had been saving up some extra cash so she could to get one, than her mom died and they moved. She watched as the bike pulled up next to her car, behind a truck, and stop.

Jax pulled his helmet off and took his keys out of the ignition before hopping off the bike. He looked up and smiled as he saw the blonde sitting on his porch with a smoke in her hand. He walked up to her and motioned for a seat. She smiled and scooted over a bit so he could sit down.

"You're on time, I'm impressed." she stated as she put her cigarette out.

He chuckled, "Mom gave me a lecture about being late on your first day."

She nodded and looked back out to the yard. They stayed silent as Jax finished his cigarette.

"I have a question for you, don't have to answer it. I'm just curious." she whispered, still not looking at him.

"Alright."

She looked back at the blonde next to her, "Where's his mom?"

Jax took a big breath, letting it out. "Last I heard, rehab. That was after he was born though. She was a junkie and he almost died because of it."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry. He's a good kid."

Jax nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Gemma said you have one."

She nodded, glad to hear it seemed Gemma kept her word. "Bradley, he ended up in Abel's class. I think they both made a friend today."

Jax put out his cigarette, "Good, Abel doesn't have many. Parents here don't like me much. It sucks that he had to go through it."

Marci stood up and went back in to get some water, knowing he was following her. She grabbed a water out of the fridge and offered him one, which he took. "Parents can be mean to their kids. I home schooled Bradley a bit. Y'know, with teaching him a bit on reading. Abel is a smart kid, Jax."

They sat at the table, continuing their conversation.

"Thanks. Um, Where's his dad?" Jax answered, taking a drink of water.

Marci took a drink before looking at the biker across from her. "Oakland."

She watched as Jax spat his drink and coughed a bit. She got up and grabbed a towel, saying sorry as she helped clean up the table.

"So, you're from Oakland." he stated, hoping his mom didn't hand his kid over to someone she shouldn't have.

Maggie nodded, "Yes, Bradley's dad isn't a good person and doesn't know we're here. I told your mother that and she said she talk to you. Guess she forgot."

"Appears so, why doesn't he know?"

She closed her eyes, knowing why he was asking. His reaction to where she was from gave her enough to know he did things with the niners. Jax waited for the answer, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. She opened her eyes to see his looking at her, waiting.

"Alright, by your reaction, I know you know who the niners are. (he nodded) Well, Bradley's dad is high up in them. Never knew about him and Bradley doesn't know."

Jax let out a breath and nodded, "So none of them know you're here?"

"They never even knew who I was. They knew my mom and I was payment, just a payment."

That was the story that was always told when someone asked about Bradley and their family. She was payment for something her mom did with them, and she was fine with that as long as Bradley was safe.

"Do I even wanna know?"

She shook her head, "I should get him home. I'll walk down and get my car in the morning if that's alright. I'm two houses to the left, the blue one, if you need anything."

He nodded and watched as she walked back to Abel's room, getting her son. He held the door for her and watched as she walked down the way to her house, making sure she was alright.

_**Alright, I told you guys I had one in my head, hope this one is better. It will start out a bit slower as Jax and Maggie don't know each other. Brianna**_


	2. A New Day

Marci reached over and hit the alarm that let her know it was time to get up. She rolled over and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. She arched her back and stretched her limbs before getting out of bed and waking up Bradley. She went into his room, turning on his light and shaking him, "C'mon little man, time to get up for school." She cooed, noticing her brother starting to wake up.

Bradley rolled over and stretched as Marci went over to his dresser to pull out a pair of jeans and his Avengers shirt for the day. She gave them to the boy and than turned to head back to her room to change out of her own pajamas. She decided on a blue sundress today since yesterday was hot. She pulled it up her body and zipped it up, looking for her white gladiator sandals. She picked them up and slipped them on her feet before heading into the kitchen to get cereal for Bradley. She walked in to the kitchen to see Bradley putting on his socks and shoes.

"Which cereal today, sweetie?" she asked, opening up the cubbard.

"Can I have cinnamon toast today, mommy?" he asked, trying to tie his shoe.

"Of course." she replied, going to the other side of the counter to pop some toast into the toaster.

She turned back just as Bradley tied his shoe, "You did it, I'm very proud of you."

She saw his little blush as he started with the other one. She heard the pop of the toaster and turned to get the bread out, making sure to butter it and then put a small amount of the sugar/cinnamon mix onto it, just like he liked it.

"Here you go, buddy." she stated, sitting the plate in front of him.

She than turned back to the cubbard and got down her Corn Pops and a bowl. She walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk, pouring it over the cereal. She than sat next to Bradley, giving him a small glass of milk to drink.

They ate in silence, waking up some more. She'd get coffee after she dropped Bradley off at school. Bradley finished his toast and took the plate to the sink for Marci along with his milk.

"Thank you, sweetie." she said, putting her own dishes into the sink after rinsing them out.

They walked out of the house after getting their things and climbed into the charger.

"I'm picking up you and Abel today, Bradley. Be good, okay." She told him as they got to the school remembering that Gemma had put her name down yesterday when they picked up the boys.

Marci drove home and cleaned the dishes they used for breakfast and then decided to run to the store to pick up some snacks for the boys. She didn't want to use all the ones that Jax and Gemma had bought for Abel. She drove past the shop and decided to stop to ask Gemma if she needed her to get anything else while she was there. She pulled up and parked her car next to Gemma's SUV and then got out, hitting the button to lock it.

"Hey, lassie. Welcome back."

She smiled at the man with the accent. "Thank you, Gemma in the office?"

"Nah, walked down to get a coffee, should be back in a few though. Wanna wait?"

She looked around and noticed a picnic table on the other side of the parking lot. Turning back to the man, she answered. "Sure, if it's no trouble."

He chuckled, "No trouble, lassie. I'm Chibs if ye need anything."

She nodded in thanks and then walked over to the table, taking out a cigarette as she sat down. She watched as the buys worked on the cars. The guy, Chibs, seemed nice enough as did Jax when they talked last night. "_Wonder how long till one of them hit on me..."_ she thought to herself as a bike pulled into the lot. She watched as a man with dark, curly hair got off and made his way over to her.

"Hey, doll. You need something?"

She chuckled, "Just waiting on Gemma. I'm Marci."

"Tig. What do ya need her for? I'm sure I could help ya."

She rolled her eyes at the man, "I'm Abel's new sitter and was headed to store. Was going to see if she wanted me to pick up anything special for him."

"Tig, leave the poor girl alone and go find a croweater."

The two people looked up to see Jax walking out of the clubhouse. The men laughed and Tig strolled over to work on one of the cars.

"Sorry 'bout him. You alright?" Jax asked, sitting across from her and lighting his own cigarette.

She chuckled, "Just harmless tries, I guess. Before he came over I was thinking on how long that would take."

Jax laughed with her, "What do ya need Gemma for?"

"Well, Bradley was out of snacks at the house and I didn't know if Abel had any allergies. I forgot to ask yesterday. I also was going to see if she wanted me to get anything special. Guess I could ask you though, since he's your kid and all."

Jax nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Thanks for asking about it. We haven't found anything. Ma tell you about having to do healthy stuff more than sweets though, yeah?"

Marci nodded, "Yeah, she also told me about his meds so that I would know what to do if he got bad."

"Good, well, I gotta go get a repo today. See ya tonight, Marci."

She nodded, "Bye Jax."

Marci watched at the blonde walked over and grabbed the keys to what she assumed was the tow truck parked next to the bikes. She than watched as he and one of the others got in and drove off as Gemma walked back onto the lot. Gemma saw the girl sitting at the table in front of the clubhouse and walked over to her. "Morning."

Marci smiled, "Morning, Gemma."

Gemma sat down with her and lit a cigarette. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Well, I was going to ask about snacks for Abel. I forgot to ask about allergies and needed to run to get some things for Bradley. Jax answered the questions though, unless you needed me to pick up something."

Gemma smiled and looked at the girl in front of her. She liked her. "Nah, but I'm having dinner for the guys tonight at my house so we wont be as late tonight. You and Bradley should come."

"No, Gemma. I wou..."

"I wasn't asking, sweetie. That's what I do and Bradley can meet some of the other kids."

Marci nodded, "Thanks. Well, I'm gonna head to the store before lunch."

Gemma nodded, "Alright. Want to meet up?"

"Sure, see ya at the diner?"

"I'll be there at noon."

They waved at each other as Marci turned to head back to her car. She turned to get into her car when she noticed all the guys looking at her. She shut the door and walked over to the man named Chibs. He sat down his wrench and wiped his hands on a rag, "Something ye need?"

She leaned in, "Why are they staring?"

He chuckled, "Well, for one, you're pretty, lassie. For another, Gemma was nice to you and they like yer car."

Her mouth formed an 'O' as he continued, "See ye later."

She nodded in thanks and farewell, turning to head back to her car. This time, she ignored the stares and climbed into her car. She drove to the little country store by the only gas station in town and parked her car. She got out and beeped the lock as she walked into the building. She grabbed a cart and walked around, looking for things for the boys. She picked up some more veggies, such as broccoli and celery along with some more carrots. She also picked up some strawberries, bananas, and grapes. She than walked over to the isle with the condiments, getting some peanut butter for the celery and some more of the ranch cups. As she turned the aisle to head for the juice, she ran into a cart.

"I'm so sorry..." She stated, coming face to face with a woman.

"That's alright, you new here?"

Marci nodded, "Marci."

"Lyla, nice to meet you." The woman than continued on her way and Marci went to pick up some more juice boxes for the boys. She also got some things that were needed for the house and then made her way to the cashier. She waited patiently in line behind one of the cops in town. She put her things on the belt and then waited as the girl rang up everything. She gave the girl her card and then took her bags to the car.

"Here, let me help."

She looked up to see the cop and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. David Hale." he replied, smiling.

"Marci Duncan, Nice to meet you, David."

"You too."

She thanked him again for helping her put her things away and then climbed into the car to take the groceries home.

* * *

Jax pulled the tow into the lot and parked it, making sure to leave room to get the car off the crane. He opened his door and motioned for a prospect to help him and Opie get it down. The ride was quiet and Jax knew Opie was nervous about his upcoming wedding, so left him to it. One thing about Opie was he would talk when he needed to, just like his dad. Jax walked the keys over to his mom in the office. He opened the door to see her on the phone.

She looked up and he wiggled the keys, letting her know he had gotten the repo. She nodded and took them from him, holding up a finger to get him to wait. She finished with the person on the phone and than turned to her son. "You didn't have to get rough, did you? That was the guy's wife, Jackson."

Jax smiled at his mom and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. "He pulled a gun out and told us we weren't taking it. Want me or Opie shot before your dinner tonight?"

"Smartass." she stated, making her son laugh.

"Can I ask you something, Jax?"

Jax nodded, urging her to continue. Gemma studied her son for a moment, trying to figure out how to approach her son. "Why are you still hung up on shit? I'm not telling you what to do, but Abel barely sees you. I also don't think Marci will stay quiet with that fact either."

Jax rolled his eyes, "I'm not hung up on shit, mom. As for Marci, I pay her to watch Abel. She doesn't need to know anything else. Thanks for letting me know she's from Oakland."

Gemma took a drink of her tea and looked at her son, "She told me her story and I knew it wasn't important. I also don't think she's one to just sit by, Jax. Bradley doesn't have a dad and she's not gonna stand for Abel's to not be there."

"Listen, if I agree not to fuck some croweater everyday, will you get off me back?"

Gemma nodded, "It's a start, Jax. She's real nice and coming to the dinner tonight."

"Ma, don't." he stated, looking at her.

"Don't what? Be nice."

Jax rolled his neck and looked at his mom, "Don't push us into something that's not. It wont be good for the kids and I'm not looking for an old lady. I had two and both didn't work out so great."

Gemma watched as he got up and walked out to his bike, knowing he was going for a ride. Wendy and Tara did a number on her boy and she hated them both for it. Wendy almost killing Abel had almost killed their little family and Tara leaving him high and dry when they were 20 almost killed her boy. One thing she did know was Jax was getting tired of the same old pussy every night, there wasn't a mystery or chase to it anymore.

* * *

Marci pulled up to the school and got out to get the boys. She saw them on the playground waiting for her and she walked up to them. They smiled and she was given a hug each before they picked up their bags and followed her to the car. "How was your day?" she asked.

They both went into the tales of what they did while at school and it made Marci happy to see them so excited about it. She never had a friend like it seemed the boys in the back had. She was very grateful to Gemma for the opportunity to give Bradley something she never really had. They pulled into her driveway and than they walked over to Jax and Abel's.

The boys gave her their bags as they went to wash up for their snack. She pulled out their folders and noticed they had a sheet where they had to write the letter Q over and over a few times as well as the number 9. She sat them at the table and than went to get them some of the strawberries she had cut up for their snack and some water. The boys came back in and sat down at the table.

The ate the berries while they practiced their letter and number. Then they were finished, they both took their cups to the sink and then took their waters out back with them to have while they played. Marci went outside with them this time and sat at the picnic table, lighting a cigarette after she noticed the ash tray on it. She smiled as she watch them play superheros, letting her mind shut down and just watch.

"Hey."

"Jesus..." she stated, putting her hand over her heart.

"Jax, actually." he stated, sitting down next to her and lighting his own cigarette.

"Ha ha. Why are you here early?" she asked, looking at the kids.

"Ma thinks I spend too much time with the club and not enough time with Abel."

She nodded, watching as the boys climbed on the wood pile and jumped off like they were ninjas. She didn't answer him and he didn't expect her to. They just sat in silence, watching their boys play. Abel turned to see Jax and ran over to give him a hug. Bradley watched and went to stand next to Marci.

"Bradley, this is Abel's daddy, Jax." she stated as he looked up at her.

"Hi." he stated before running off to play some more with Abel.

"Who did you say his dad was?" Jax asked, watching the boy who was playing with his son.

"I didn't give you a name. It's Laroy, and please don't let him know. I know you know him." She whispered, looking at the man next to her.

Jax nodded, "Alright, I wont tell him. He seems like a good kid."

She smiled and Jax watched her eyes light up as she looked back over to him. "He is."

They sat for a bit longer before it was time for the boys to clean up and head over to Gemma's for dinner. Marci promised Abel they could finish the movie they started tomorrow since Gemma was doing a dinner for everyone. Jax moved his bike so that he could get his truck out for Abel and him.

"Why not just take my car? We'll all fit and I live like two houses down. Seems a waste to take both."

Jax looked at her for a moment and then to the boys who were looking at him, hoping to ride together. He simply nodded and then the adults followed their kids to Marci's for her car. They all climbed in and Jax was a bit jealous. Don't get him wrong, he loved his Dyna, but Chargers were muscle and what guy didn't like muscle. Marci laughed as a moan left his mouth she her car came to life.

She turned around to make sure the boys were buckled and then backed out and headed the way Jax told her. They pulled up to whistles when Jax got out of the car with Marci and the boys. Jax just shook his head and walked up to them as Marci went to find Gemma, Abel leading Bradley to the back to play with the others.

"Thanks for inviting us." Marci stated when she found Gemma slaving away in the kitchen.

"Oh, don't mention it." Gemma stated, cutting up the salad.

"Need help?"

Gemma nodded and than let Marci take over the salad so she could check on the grill, which her son should be stationed at.

"Hey..."

Marci turned to see the woman she met at the store, "Lyla, right?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, didn't think I'd see you here."

"I'm Abel's new sitter and Gemma invited us."

"Good, Gemma need any help?"

Marci shrugged and told her that Gemma went in search of Jax and the grill. Lyla nodded and went to find Gemma. Marci listened as all the bikers congregated outside with beer and smokes. She didn't see many women here, but she suspected most that hung around were like her mom and not important enough to be here. She saw Chibs and Jax out the kitchen window talking with one hairy biker.

She shook her head and dumped the salad into the bowl, making sure it was mixed together well. She washed up and than went in search of her brother. She walked outside and saw her brother playing with Abel and some other kids so she walked over to say hello to Chibs.

"Hey, you."

Chibs nodded, "Hey, have ye met everyone?"

She shook her head 'no' and so Chibs took it upon himself to introduce her.

She learned that the hairy biker was Opie, which made her think of that old TV show she used to watch. They all made her laugh and didn't act like the bikers from Oakland, made her wonder why they even talked to the niners. Gemma announced food in five so the parents all got their kids to wash up before eating. Marci walked in and Gemma told her that the kids sat at a smaller table since their were so many, but she could still see Bradley.

Marci nodded and went in search of a seat. She sat where she had a good view of her brother, which was next to Jax and Tig. Tig didn't hit on her, but he did flirt and figured he was like that with anything with boobs so didn't think anything of it when he smarted off something to Lyla. Opie; however, slapped him in the head. Apparently, Lyla and Opie were getting married next week.

She watched as everyone talked and ate, making sure she felt welcome. She looked over at her brother and saw him laughing with Abel and the others. She smiled, just watching him for a bit.

"That's good, huh?" Jax whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen him laugh and smile so much."

Jax smiled and then went back to eating.

After dinner, the men cleaned the kitchen. They did it every time since Gemma fed them all such wonderful meals. Marci went out back and sat at the table back there, pulling out her pack and lighting one. She thought about the bikers in the house, how they were more like regular people. She knew deep down though, they weren't. She also knew she needed to be careful. She didn't want to end up like her mom which was one of the big reasons why she never dated, not even in school. These guys were used to girls giving into them and she needed to have her guard up.

"Mind if I join you?"

She looked over to see Gemma and shook her head, "Not at all. The food was good."

"Thank you." Gemma stated, lighting up a smoke.

"Thanks for not telling Jax about Bradley. It's complicated, y'know."

Gemma nodded, "I get it. Jax said you told him you were payment."

She nodded, "That's the story. My mom was, I think, what they guys here call croweaters. A lot of men and one of her. I don't even know who my father is, Gemma."

"That sucks, darlin'. Not knowing where you come from. The guys here though, they aren't like the ones you're used to. Yes, they have the whores who give them whatever they want. But, they also have ones like Lyla and you. They respect ya, baby. I already heard Jax telling Tig and Bobby to leave you alone."

"That's why Tig didn't really talk. He was quite talkative this morning."

Gemma nodded. "Jax respects you, even if he doesn't show it. He knows how hard it is being the only thing that a kid has to depend on. I help, but Jax tries to do as much as he can on his own."

The two sat for a bit longer till the bikers started saying their good-byes. Marci got up and went in search of Bradley when Jax came looking for Abel to let him know it was time to go. They all climbed into the Charger and Marci drove them home. She parked the car in her drive and noticed both boys asleep in the back. "They wore themselves out."

Jax chuckled. "So it would seem. See ya tomorrow."

She nodded as she helped Bradley get out of the car. She led her brother into his room and helped him into his pajamas and into his bed. After turning off the light to Bradley's room, Marci made her way to the shower. She sighed as the water loosened up her muscles and joints. She quickly cleaned her body and washed her hair and then turned the water off. She wrapped herself up in a towel and walked down the hall to her room. She put on a pair of boy shorts and a black cami before sliding into bed and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**_Here ya go guys, I'm glad some of you are following. I'm gonna keep updating till I run out of things to write, so I may have one more for you tonight. Review please and let me know what you think._**

**_-Brianna_**


	3. Conversations

Jax woke up to his alarm and rolled over, reaching his hand out to shut the damn thing off. He set up in his bed and ran his hand down his face, trying to wake himself up. It was a late night last night, one where he didn't fuck the same pussy and he was actually alright with it. The dinner at his mom's was two days ago and Jax was on two days without.

He got up and pulled the first pair of jeans he found in his closet before going to wake up his son. "C'mon Abel. Time to get up." he stated, turning the light on.

Abel was a light sleeper so Jax never had to do much to get him up in the morning. Abel set up and ran his hand down his face, much like his dad did five minutes ago. He than got up and went to his dresser, pulling out some jean shorts and a samcro shirt for the day. Jax just smiled at his son and then went to make him some breakfast. He pulled down a couple bowls. He then grabbed Trix for Abel and his Peanut Butter Crunch. He finished pouring the milk as Abel sat down at the table, pulling on his shoes and tieing them.

"Here, kid." Jax stated, sitting down the bowl in front of his son before sitting down himself. Both men sat and ate in silence when the front door opened and Gemma came in.

"Morning, boys."

"Morning." the boys grumbled around their bites, making Gemma smile.

She sat and waited for Abel to be finished so she could take him to school. Abel finished and took his bowl to the sink and then headed out with Gemma. Jax watched out the kitchen window as he saw his mom back up and head in the direction to the school. He finished his cereal and rinsed his bowl before heading to the shower. He turned the water on and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall. He got in and put a hand on the wall, letting the water loosen is tired muscles. He put his face in the water, trying to wake up so he could ride.

After he felt more alive, he took to washing up and getting out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his jeans, walking back into his room. He dropped the towel and put the jeans back on before grabbing his white shirt. After pulling the shirt one, Jax sat and slipped on his shoes and socks. He quickly ran a brush through his hair and then grabbed his things, heading to the shop. When he got there, he noticed the Charger next to his mom. As he got off, he saw Marci coming out of the clubhouse with Lyla.

"Morning, Jax." Lyla stated as he approached the girls.

"Moring, ladies."

"Morning." Marchi replied.

They all sat at the table, Marci and Jax pulling out a cigarette.

"So, what brings you here today?" He asked, taking a drag.

"Lyla and I are going to have a pamper day this morning with Gemma."

He looked at Lyla, who tried to cover something. "_Perfect." _he thought to himself, knowing his mom probably had Lyla helping her with something that wouldn't end well for the woman beside him or him for that matter. Gemma walked over, asking if the girls were ready, and giving Jax a "hello". The girls nodded and got up, following Gemma to her SUV.

"You better watch it, y'know that right?" Opie stated, sitting next to him.

Jax nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what's worse, Ope. Gemma meddling in my life or Gemma, the match maker."

Opie chuckled, taking out a cigarette. "She asked Lyla to help at that dinner. Lyla told her to just let it happen as it's supposed to."

"Good. I already told that stubborn woman I don't want another old lady."

Opie shook his head as he watched his friend head over to the bike he had been restoring. If their was one thing Opie knew, it was Jax. He knew is friend wasn't happy with just random pussy. Yeah, it was pussy and a place to put his dick, but Opie knew his friend was starting to crave the intimacy that goes with it. Jax was tired of the same pussy, that was one thing all the guys could agree on.

* * *

The girls pulled up to the only salon in town and got out of the SUV. Gemma led them into the building and the lady showed them were to sit. Manis and Pedis were on the agenda for the day and Marci for one, needed it. She hadn't been able to get one in about a year and was looking forward to it. Getting to know Lyla was good for Marci. She had learned about what Lyla did yesterday while they where at the store and some bitch made a comment. Lyla brought Piper as well as Harry and Ellie, Opie's kids, to Jax's so that all the kids could play and Marci would have someone to talk to. Gemma had came around at about dinner and offered to cook for Marci and the boys after Lyla left for the evening. The two women beside her made her feel more welcome than her mother ever did, and that was saying something.

"You alright, baby?" Gemma asked, noticing Marci was a little spaced.

"Oh yeah, just enjoying this. It's been a while since I've been able to do this."

"Well, we should make it a regular thing. A girl needs to be pampered once in a while." Gemma stated and Marci agreed.

They were plucked, messaged, waxed, and polished and Marci had never felt better. She almost fell asleep in that chair before it was over. Gemma paid, not hearing anything about it when Marci tried to give her cash.

"Don't, Gemma is Gemma." Lyla whispered in her ear as they walked back to the car.

They stopped for take out and then went back to the shop. Marci got out of Gemma's car and made her way to the picnic table to eat the wrap she had paid for from the diner. She opened her bag and popped the straw into her soda, taking a drink. She noticed it must have been lunch all around as most of the guys were sitting around for a break. Lyla sat next to her with Opie and they opened their own bags. They sat and ate in silence, the girls much to hungry after relaxing.

"How do you like it here?" Opie asked, giving it a go at getting to know Lyla's new friend.

Marci looked at the biker, "I like it a lot. It's peaceful and Bradley laughs here, more than before anyway."

"That's good. You got family or a man back home?"

Lyla hit him in the arm and Marci sighed. "Unfortunately, no. My mom died about a month ago and no man. It's just me and Bradley."

Opie nodded, "His dad ever see him?"

Marci knew he was curious about her and Gemma did warn her they'd ask questions, and so she answered. "He doesn't know about him. Long story that I don't really want to get into."

"Fair enough. I have to go with Jax, baby. See ya tonight." he stated, giving Lyla a kiss and waving to Marci before catching up with Jax at the bikes.

"I didn't even know he was here." she stated to Lyla as she watched the boys ride out of the lot.

Lyla laughed, "He followed his mom into the office."

"Ahh."

* * *

"What did you talk to her about?" Jax asked his friend as they got to the warehouse.

"Just about her son. Christ, not everyone's out to give Abel a new mommy, Jax." Opie stated, leading Jax in to check the guns.

Jax ran his hand down his face, pulling on his goatee a bit. "I know, sorry."

"It's alright. Maybe you should take the afternoon off, go find some pussy."

Jax shook his head and asked the prospect how the assemble was coming along. Opie watched his friend. Jax turning down a chance for pussy, that was new. Being tired of it was one thing, not wanting it was another. One thing he did know, Jax was going to turn into a bigger dick than normal if he didn't get whatever it was he was looking for straightened out.

* * *

Marci led the boys into the house. She had talked to Gemma about them staying up will Jax got home since it was Friday and she told her that was fine. Marci set out the meat for Spaghetti as the boys went out back to play. She sat at the couch and turned on the TV, turning to some show for background noise. She thought about today, how Lyla and Gemma kept making cracks about Jax needing a woman who took care of him. She knew what they were hinting at, but she hardly knew him.

Sure he was hot, real hot. But he was a biker and that was something she knew she didn't want. She'd be his friend, but nothing more. She liked all the guys and considered them all friends, and she was determined to keep it that way. When the show ended, she saw it was time to start cooking.

"Boys, come wash up and play in the room for a bit. I'm gonna cook dinner."

Abel and Bradley ran into the bathroom to wash their hands before going into Abel's room.

Marci pulled out the pot and filled it with water. After she sit it on the stove and turned the burner on, she pulled the pasta out of the cabinet, breaking it and putting it into the pot. She then made work on the Meatballs and slipped them into the Oven to cook for a bit. After making sure everything was set, she went to check on the boys. She leaned against the door as she watched them play some game with cards before walking back down the hall. The food all finished at about the same time and she called for the boys to clean up and eat. Just as the boys sat down and had food in front of them Jax came in the door.

"Hey, you're home early." Marci stated, pulling out another plate and filling it for him.

"Yeah, didn't feel much like hanging out." He stated, washing the grease off his hands before sitting down.

She nodded and sat his plate down, turning to get one for herself. She filled her plate and sat down to eat. They boys asked Jax all kinds of questions about his day, Bradley asking about motorcycles. Marci smiled to herself and ate while listening to the guys talk about boy things. When the boys finished up, they put their plates in the sink and than went back outside for a bit before baths were needed. Marci moved to get up, grabbing Jax's plate when he stopped her. "I'll clean up. You sit."

"No, you worked all day. All I did was watch two five year old play outside. You go rest."

They stared at each other, waiting on the other to back down.

The blonde in front of her sighed, "How 'bout we both clean up?"

She nodded, "Alright."

Jax than got up helped her wash and dry the dishes before they went outside in search of what their kids were up to. Jax sat, smoking and watching his son. He knew he needed to get things straightened out, he just didn't know what the "things" were. He knew he didn't want the same old boring shit he had for the last 5 years. He knew he needed a change, he just didn't know what that change would be.

Marci studied the man next to her, taking a drag. She knew something was bothering him, but didn't know if he wanted to talk about it, so she just sat silent.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, still looking at Abel.

"Yeah." She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Jax stubbed out the snipe and looked at the blonde next to him. "Ever feel like you need to change something, but don't know what the fuck it is?"

She nodded and smiled, "All the damn time, actually. This move helped me with that change. I'm still trying to figure things out, Jax. Why? What's bothering you?"

Jax thought about her questions for a moment,not knowing how to answer them.

"I'm not quite sure. I'm a little shaken at the moment actually. Tired of the same of boring shit day in and day out. (she nodded) It's like I'm here, but I'm really not. Does that even make sense?"

She took a breath and turned her body so she could look at him better.

"I get it. I feel the same way and have really since Bradley came to be. It's hard, Jax. No one ever said the right thing was easy. Is this about Gemma?"

Jax chuckled, "She getting to you to?"

"A bit. I think she just wants to see you happy. You're her son and she knows you're not. Makes her unhappy to see you that way. A single parent is one of the hardest jobs ever, if you ask me."

Jax nodded in agreement. "I agree, trying to find time for myself is hard. Neeta, the sitter before you, let me stay out as late as I wanted and I took advantage of that. I don't want to do that with you, though."

"Good, because it's not good for any of us if you do. I never get time, Jax. I haven't known what me time is for my whole life. I took care of my mom and then Bradley came along. I never had friends or boyfriends. I would probably yell at you if you took advantage of me and didn't raise your son yourself."

Jax was stunned at her comment. Gemma was right, this girl wasn't going to let him do whatever. He knew he had a charm about him that made women do what he wanted, no questions asked. He also found out he liked the fact that she wasn't going to just let him do what he wanted. She was right, it wasn't fair to any of them.

"You're right. You shouldn't have to raise him when I'm capable of it. As long as I can help it, I will probably be home earlier."

She smiled. "Good. I do know you may have to go on runs and your mom explained that. You're president of the club, you're kinda obligated, and I get that."

"Daddy?"

Jax turned to see Abel and Bradley heading toward the table,"Yeah, kid?"

"Can Bradley stay over tonight?"

The boys looked at the adults and tried their best puppy looks on them. Jax chuckled and looked at Marci, "That alright?"

"Well, we could try it. He's never stayed with anyone but me, though. You want to stay, baby?"

she asked.

"Yeah, I like it here." Bradley answered.

"Alright, than I guess you can stay. I'll stay till you get to sleep though, if that's ok." she replied, looking at Jax.

He nodded, "Sure. Why don't you two start bath time and then we can watch a movie or two before bed?"

The boys cheered as they headed inside, each one going to a different bathroom to take their bath.

* * *

Marci laid in her bed that night, not able to sleep. She kept thinking back to the talk with Jax. She felt like he really got her. That was understandable as he was a single parent and only a few years older than her. She hadn't met many single parents under 35 and was glad that he was here. They talked some more after the boys fell asleep.

She learned that Jax's dad died when he was little on his motorcycle and that his Step-dad was in jail for murder. She told Jax a bit about her mom and their life, about how she didn't know her dad. They found out little things too by playing 20 questions. She found out he was 16 when he first slept with someone. She told him that Bradley's dad was her first and he tried to apologize for having it taken from her. She hated lying, but she'd already told him that she never had a boyfriend and he thought her brother was her son. He had told her about Tara and what it did to him when she left and then more about Wendy's episode when she was pregnant with Abel. She told him about having to help her mom and he in return told her about his brother and how it destroyed his parents to lose their child.

She closed her eyes, still going over everything that was said, everything they shared. She felt herself relax as she drifted off, her dreams filled with the blonde biker two houses down.

* * *

Jax laid in his bed much like Marci, going over everything that they shared. It was nice having someone to actually talk to who understood everything you were thinking. Someone who understood how much is put on you by being a single parent. The things he found about her tonight made him respect her a little more than he already did. He was glad his mom hired her to help them out. Marci was good for Abel, Jax saw that in just the few days his son had been around the new girl. He closed his eyes and let his mind and body relax as he drifted off much the same way as the woman two houses down, with thought of her running through his dreams.

_**Alright. I'm finished for the day as it's 2am here. Thank you all again and I will try to get more up soon.-Brianna**_


	4. Saturday

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I really love getting them. I did have some questions about the story though and the site would let me sent a PM so I will just say that Gemma sees something in Marci that she recognizes in herself and that's why she's nice to her. Hopefully this chapter helps. Tara left when she was 20 like I wrote, I think, and Wendy disappeared after rehab so Jax hasn't seen either of them. I don't think either will make an appearance in this. Also, Marci's mom was a prostitute, obviously, and so had all kinds of people in and out of their home. Marci doesn't know what kind of gang/club the niners are, she's just seen Laroy. Hope that cleared everything up. I just woke up so I'm trying to make sure I covered everything. If you have a question, please ask. I am loving the feedback.**_

_**Brianna**_

* * *

Jax rolled out of bed and pulled up his sweats, going in search of the two boys he could hear playing somewhere within the home. He padded down the hall to see them in the living room and sat on the couch, just watching. He knew they didn't hear him come into the room and loved when he could just sit and watch his son. Hearing the little dude laugh with his friend made Jax smile. Abel never brought anyone over to play, they just didn't do that. The fact that Marci trusted them enough in such a small amount of time was reassuring. It meant Abel could finally have someone his age to talk to.

His mom on the other hand was a different story. He'd never seen her take to one of the girls, let alone one that was new to everyone. Gemma Teller-Morrow had always held others just close enough to make them think she liked them, which is what he thought she was doing with Marci when his mom found out about her kid. Watching them the last couple days made him think otherwise. It was confusing to see his mother be nice to someone who wasn't family or Lyla, who was about to be family. Hell, even when they had to go to Ireland for Abel, she kept Trinity and Maureen just close enough and Jax had ties to them because of JT.

"Hey, kids. Hungry?"

He laughed as they jumped and turned to him.

"Can we go get my mommy to eat with us?" Bradley asked, sitting in the floor with Abel.

Jax nodded, "Sure, go get your shoes."

The boys jumped up and ran to put on their shoes as Jax yelled about putting on shirts. The boys came back and then Jax led them over to Marci's, lighting a cigarette on the way. The boys ran ahead of him and knocked on the door, waiting. Jax walked slowly to the porch, knowing she may still be asleep when the door opened. He had to blink a bit at the site of the blonde in her black bathrobe, her hair wet. Marci, blushed and looked away. Jax in clothes was one thing, Jax without a shirt on her porch was quite another.

Jax coughed, "Sorry, the boys wanted to invite you to breakfast."

Marci smiled and moved aside, inviting them in. "Let me go get dressed. I just got out of the shower."

Jax shut the door as the boys ran off to Bradley's room.

Marci stopped by his room and told him to go ahead and get some clothes on since he was home. She than walked into her room, trying to figure out what to wear. She shut her door and went to her closet, pulling out a jean skirt and a black halter for the day. She sat on her bed after taking her robe off, revealing her black strapless bra and matching boy shorts. She sighed, "_This may be harder than I thought."_ she thought to herself, shaking her head.

She knew he was hot, but those muscles...wow. She'd never been one for tattoos, but on him...well "_no..."_ she thought again, shaking her head and pulling her skirt up her legs and her halter over her head. She found her flip-flops and slipped them on before heading to the bathroom to finish with her hair. She opened the door and heard laughter coming from the boys and Jax. It made her smile that Bradley and Abel connected as they had.

From what she learned in the past couple weeks, Gemma wasn't one to just hand her grand baby to just anyone. This made her wonder why she'd pick Marci. What was it about Marci that made the woman approach her. She had heard about the bikers at the diner that day after Gemma left. Her waitress told her not to get mixed in with them and Gemma. "_Oh well, too late now."_ she thought, putting a rubber band in her hair for a side ponytail and then walked out to meet the boys.

Jax stood as she came into the living room. All he thought about while sitting there was the girl now in front of him. He didn't have friends that were girls unless they were someone's old lady. This was going to cause problems, he knew that. He was going to have to try his damndest not to mess it up with trying to fuck her as he usually did with the women in his life. He actually liked and respected her and that meant something.

"Ready?" he asked, watching as she picked up her pack of smokes and her lighter.

She nodded, "Sure, boys we're leaving."

The adults watched as Abel and Bradley came into the room, the latter wearing a pair of shorts and green tee shirt. They ran out the door and toward the house two houses down.

"After you." Jax stated, gesturing to the door.

"I have to lock it, Jax."

"Oh, right."

They both chuckled as she followed Jax out and locked the door.

They walked in silence back, watching the boys running ahead. Abel and Bradley ran into the house and straight to Abel's room. Jax held the door for her and Marci smiled in thanks as she walked past him. Jax knew his eyes lingered a bit on her ass, but it had been three days. He knew he was going to have to fix that or he'd end up attacking the poor girl. Jax Teller was not one to withhold from sex, he knew that. Hell so did everyone else in town. He knew his reputation and it never bothered him before. That was the life he always knew, the life he had always wanted.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Marci stated, looking at Jax.

He shook his head to clear his mind and made his way to the kitchen.

"I usually make pancakes or waffles on Saturday. We don't really cook it during the week, so which ever you want is fine."

Maggie nodded and sat at the table, "Do we still have some good fruit in the fridge?"

Jax opened his fridge and looked in, "They're alright, but need to be eaten soon. Why?"

She got up and pushed him out of the way. "Sit. I cooked growing up to keep my mind off what my mom did. I've got an idea."

Jax nodded and sat at the table, pulling out another cigarette. Marci got to work on what she was making for breakfast after making sure he had what was needed. She pulled everything out and then got out a big bowl to use to mix everything. After adding all the dry ingredients, she moved to the fridge and grabbed the berries and bananas.

Jax watched as she moved around in his kitchen. It seemed natural to have her there, working at his counter. Again he shook his thoughts on what he would love to put that fruit on and got up, using the excuse of a shower. Maggie turned and watched him as he went down the hall and shook her head. She turned her attention back to the crepes she was making and hoped Jax and Abel would like them. Bradley loved them and it was a way to use the fruit before it spoiled over the weekend. She mixed the fruit into the dry ingredients and then shaped them on the cookie sheet she pulled out. "_just enough..."_ she smiled to herself when she had exactly four crepes on the pan.

She had always prided herself on being able to measure just right. She closed the oven door as Jax came back into the kitchen, wet hair and jeans only. "_oh wow."_ she turned hoping he didn't notice the blush as she washed the dishes she had used to mix everything. Jax walked over, helping her dry the dishes as she washed them and put them up. Neither said anything while they did the small chore. When they were finished, Marci checked on the boys.

"Hey, you two."

The boys smiled up at her.

"Mommy, what are we eating?" Bradley asked, giving her a morning hug.

She hugged him back. "I made crepes, sweetie."

"What are those?" Abel asked, looking up at her.

She walked over and sat on the couch. "They are like pies. They will have fruit in the middle and bread. I was just about to mix up cream cheese."

Abel's eyes got big, "That sounds yummy, Marci."

"Oh they are. Just you wait." Bradley stated, sitting down to play with one of the toy bikes.

Marci laughed and shook her head at the two and got up to walk back to start on the cream cheese. She walked into the kitchen to see Jax looking out his window with a coffee and cigarette between his fingers. She shook her head and went to the fridge, looking for the cream.

"What you making?"

"The topping. Bradley likes the crepes with cream cheese on top." she replied, not turning around.

"Coffee's fresh if you want some." he stated from the table.

"Thanks." She stated, sitting the cream into the fridge letting it harden a bit while the crepes cooked. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured her some coffee before sitting down with Jax. She gazed out the window, just looking, trying to clear her mind.

"So I was thinking..."

She turned to look at the man across from her. "About?"

"Well, I'm sure you noticed how Gemma acts with you. I guess I'm just curious."

She smiled, "Me too. When I met her, I knew she was very strong-willed. I'm not going to question it and hope she stays this way. I can deal with her trying to push us together, Jax. She wouldn't be the first woman who tried to get me laid."

Jax chuckled. "Yeah, that's Gemma, though."

Marci laughed and looked at the timer to see how much time was left when it dinged. She got up and pulled the pan out of the oven. "Ahh..." she sighed, smelling them as she put them on the stove.

"What is that?" he asked, standing a little behind her.

"The crepes. They're good. I promise." she stated, yelling for the boys to come eat.

They heard the boys in the bathroom washing their hands and then they bounded into the room and sat at the table. Jax pulled out the plates and set two of the crepes on them for the boys while Marci got the topping out of the fridge. He watched as she put the topping on and spread it around. It looked really good, almost like a pie. He took them and sat them in front of Abel and Bradley while Marci pulled them out some chocolate milk. She sat the cups down and turned to see Jax with a plate, holding it out to her. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome." he stated, putting his onto the last plate before putting some topping on it.

All four of them sat and ate silently, well almost silent. Jax and Abel moaned at the taste of the pastry and Marci smiled. She was happy they liked them, not many did.

"Knock Knock."

The boys smiled and yelled as Gemma walked through the door, stopping to look at the picture.

"What do we have here?" she asked, looking at her son.

Jax wiped his mouth and swallowed his bite. "Bradley stayed the night and they wanted his mom here for breakfast. She didn't stay, Ma."

The older woman looked at Marci, who nodded in agreement with Jax.

Gemma smiled and sat her things on the counter. "Well, I was going to see if you and Abel wanted to head into Lodi for the day. Maybe go to the zoo."

Marci watched as Abel got excited and Bradley's face dropped a bit. She was going to take them to the park today since they hadn't made it that far. She knew that would make it better. Gemma saw Bradley's face fall a bit and looked at Marci, "You're coming to, yeah?"

Marci was about to decline when her brother looked at her. He had never been to the zoo before and she knew he really wanted to go. She needed to clear her head about the man next to her and couldn't do that if he was always round. Bradley held Marci's gaze, hoping she'd say they could go.

Marci sighed, "Yes, we can go. Bradley tomorrow is just me and you though, ok. We can see Abel all week."

Bradley yelled and got up to hug his mom. "Thank you, mommy."

Gemma's eyes locked with the young woman and could see tears in them. "_Poor girl."_ she thought to herself.

All she saw with Marci was a hard life. She knew everyone was silently questioning why she decided to take this poor girl under her wing and Gemma couldn't tell you. All she knew was that for the first time in over a decade, she prayed to God. She asked that he send someone to help where she couldn't and two days later, a new girl pops up with a kid Abel's age needing a job. She recognized something in Marci and she was reminded of her. The strong will that girl had given her life and what had been handed to her let Gemma know that she was the right choice for her grand baby and maybe one day, for her son as well.

After they finished eating, Gemma took to cleaning up so Marci could run home to gather her things and Jax could finish getting ready. When Marci got back to Jax's, she had changed into a black tank and some shorts, not wanting to wear a skirt to the zoo.

"Why the change?" Gemma asked, coming into the living room.

"Flip flops and a skirt really isn't safe for the zoo."

"That's true. I'm gonna say this once. I plan on spoil him a bit today. I figured he's never been to the zoo. (Marci shook her head) Abel usually gets one toy, so if it's alright, I want to get one for Bradley as well."

"That's nice, Gemma. Why are you being so nice to me?" Her eyes got big and she covered her mouth. She didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

"I'm not quite sure yet, baby. I just know you need help and at one time, so did I."

The conversation ended as the boys and Jax filed into the room ready to go. Everyone piled into Gemma's SUV, Jax riding his bike behind them.

"Why does he ride? There's room in here."

Gemma nodded in agreement. "He won't let you set in the back and when he was little, he tended to get a bit car sick. Don't tell him I told you though."

"Fair enough." Marci whispered, looking out the window.

* * *

As he rode, Jax tried to clear his head. It had only been four days since he met that girl. Four days and he was starting to change everything he knew. He wasn't that upset by changing some things. He got to see Abel more. Since Marci's hours were cut a bit, he still paid her for the full-time agreed upon by her and Gemma. She tried to give it back, but he wouldn't hear of it. She still stayed and let the boys play till their bedtime and cooked for them each day.

He had club business this week and didn't know how long he'd be gone. He needed to talk to him mom about Abel so that Marci wasn't with him all week. She had her own kid and didn't need the added responsibility when he was gone. He followed the SUV all the way to the parking lot of the zoo, finding a spot close to them to park his bike. He took his helmet with him to leave in his mom's car since he didn't have his bags on the bike. He hated leaving it on the bike when he wasn't around to know who could do something to it.

Marci smiled as Jax walked up, "Nice ride?"

"Yeah..." he smiled back, putting the helmet in the back after Abel got out.

Marci took Bradley's hand and they all walked to get their ticket. Gemma paid for everyone and promised the boys a surprise if they were good for the day. Jax and Marci let the boys run ahead a bit, but still within reach if needed. Gemma kept up with the little ones, trying to give Marci some adult time. She could tell she never gotten it, and so wanted to give her a small break.

They had stopped at the monkey cage so the boys could watch them swing in the trees. They had been here all day and Marci was glad she changed into sneakers. Her feet were killing her. She sat down at the bench, watching Bradley with Gemma, Jax, and Abel.

"You alright?"

She looked up to see Jax standing in front of her and nodded, "Yeah."

He sat next to her and wiped her cheek, "You're crying." he whispered.

"Am I?" she asked and he nodded. She continued, "It's just...he's so happy here. I've never been able to bring him to anything like this. You and your mom have been so nice to people you don't even know, Jax. I'm very grateful."

"Hey, my mom has her reasons. Hopefully she quits meddling, but she means well. She's very protective of her family. She can also be considerate if you catch her in the right mood, which you ended up doing. She's just going to get worse."

Marci smiled and chuckled a bit causing Jax to smile. "There's a smile. Listen, just enjoy the fact that you have help now. If anything happens, we'll help you."

Marci looked at him, "Thank you."

Gemma watched the two adults at the bench while keeping the boys in the corner of her eye. She could see something brewing, she just didn't know what. She did know her son hadn't gotten laid in three days and was hoping he would fuck anything up. "_If that girl is meant to be his saving grace, heaven help her..."_ Gemma thought as she continued to watch the two before grabbing the boys to get them their toy on the way out.

* * *

Later that night, Marci sat out on her porch thinking about the day with a cigarette between her fingers. Bradley getting to be carefree and laugh at the animals was a site. She was glad she let him go today. They never got chances to just be. There was always something she had to do and it made her feel a hell of a lot older than just 25. She thought about Gemma and Jax. Those two were confusing as fuck. From what she knew about watching her mom, bikers weren't like that. People in that life weren't nice, they didn't take in outsiders. They kept their families close and here she was a complete stranger that they let into their lives to take care of a five year old.

Abel was a great kid. She already held a spot for him and knew part of that was because Bradley liked him so much. She didn't think she could tear those two apart. Tomorrow she would try to relax. They both needed it as they've been busy since she started working for Jax. She put out her cigarette and put it into the can next to her porch. She looked up and said a silent prayer for safety before closing her door and heading to bed.

* * *

Jax sat on his porch, thinking about the day. His mom was a good woman, he'd always known that. Today though, she was something else. It was like Bradley was just another grand baby for her to spoil and he didn't know what to think about that. This was new to him, his mom helping a stranger. Sure Gemma was involved in a lot of things within the community to help out where she could, but never taking it on herself to help someone so new.

He took a drag of his cigarette, putting it out and letting it fall. Sometimes he felt 50 instead of just barely 30. He let out a breath and headed back into his house. He took a shower, getting the zoo smell off himself before climbing to bed. He laid for a bit, trying to get his head to relax so he could sleep. He was planning on a movie day with Abel in the morning and needed his rest. Sunday's were usually a relaxing time for the Teller men since the week started over the next day. Jax ran his hands down his face and closed his eyes, finally getting his mind to relax, drifting off to sleep.

_**Thanks again for the feedback and everything. Please leave me a note on what you thought. I wanted them to have a day to themselves without work and hope this was good for you all. Next chapter will flip back and forth as Marci and Jax will stay home with their kids. Until next time!**_


	5. Sunday

Jax woke up to Abel climbing into bed with him and pulled him closer to him. "Morning, son."

Abel turned and looked at his daddy, "Moring, daddy."

Jax watched as Abel closed his eyes and felt his breath even back out, drifting back to sleep. Jax watched his son sleep, just relaxing. He loved Sunday's. Sunday was a day where there weren't any distractions. They were just Abel and Jax. Gemma didn't even come around, knowing her son just wanted his son. Jax felt his eyes droop and close, falling back into slumber. He didn't know how long he was asleep, but woke up to no Abel in his bed. He got up and went in search of his son to see him playing with one of his toys. Jax leaned against the door frame, just watching. Abel turned around and smiled at him. "What are we doing today, daddy?"

Jax smiled and walked in, sitting on the bed beside his son. "I was thinking movie day with snacks and wearing our jammies all day. What do ya think, kid?"

Abel sat and thought about what his daddy just told him and smiled. "I like that. Can we have popcorn?"

Jax nodded, "Yes, but we have to eat regular food too. Cereal?"

Abel nodded and followed Jax into the kitchen for some breakfast.

After eating the cereal, Jax sent Abel into his room to clean it up a bit before they started the first movie so that Jax could clean the kitchen and see what they had for snack choices. He usually let loose on Sunday's if he was able to. Abel had healthy all damn week and Jax knew boys needed unhealthy every once in a while. Jax pulled out the popcorn and started it up, looking for some of the Sprite that Gemma had gotten for them.

With Abel's medication, the doctors asked them to hold off on dark soda till he was a little older. Gemma told Jax that he and Thomas went through the same thing so didn't think much of it. When the corn finished popping, Jax poured it into a bowl and went to set up the table in the living room. They usually sat in the floor to watch movies, but used the coffee table when they had their snacks.

He walked in to see that his son had already made the pallet in the floor for them and was trying to get the table in front of the TV. "Here, let me get it, son." he stated, walking over and picking up the table.

Abel watched as his dad set the table in the middle and then walked after him to help with the snacks. Jax gave him the bowl of popcorn while Jax grabbed their drinks and followed him to the living room.

"What do you wanna watch first?" Jax asked, letting Abel pick.

Abel walked over to his side of the movies, trying to figure out which one to watch first. Jax turned on the TV and XBOX getting it ready while his son looked through the movies. Abel brought over "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" for his first choice and Jax took it from him.

"Pirates day, huh?" he asked, taking it out of the case and putting it in the system, closing the drive.

Abel nodded, "Yeah. We haven't watched it in a long time."

Jax nodded and sat down between the couch and the coffee table so he could lean his back against the couch, Abel sat next to him. The Teller men sat and watched as the movie started and Jax knew at least for today, he was relaxed and at peace.

* * *

Marci woke up pretty much the same way as the man two houses down, with Bradley climbing into bed with her. "Morning, baby." she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Morning, mommy. What we doing today?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Marci hugged him to her before pulling back. "I thought we'd check out the park. Lyla said you'd love it and we could feed the ducks."

She watched as her brother's eyes twinkled as he smiled. They always went to the park by her apartment in Oakland that had ducks. Bradley loved feeding them and running off some energy. He ran out of bed yelling at her to get up so they could go. She just laughed and got up, knowing they had to clean up a bit before going. She pulled on some jean shorts and a tee shirt, going for comfortable today, and walked out of her room in search of the little man. She found him in his room pulling on a black sleeveless shirt and some shorts. She leaned against the door and looked at him. He turned around to see her looking at him. "What?"

She smiled. "We're not going till lunch time, baby. We need to clean up a bit, but I was thinking a picnic this afternoon."

"Alright, what's for breakfast?" he asked, following her into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to figure out what to cook.

Bradley sat at the table and thought about what he was hungry for. "Can we have eggs and bacon?"

Marci turned and looked into the fridge to make sure they had everything and smiled, "Yes, scrambled?"

Bradley nodded eagerly making Marci laugh. She pulled out the pan and a bowl to mix the eggs in. She than walked the eggs over to the table and let him help her crack them and then gave him the fork to mix them while she cooked the bacon. He finished with the mixing and sat the bowl next to her on the counter and then went to wash his hands. She finished with the bacon and put it onto a plate before pouring some of the grease into a bowl and then pour the mixed egg into the skillet.

"Can I get one of my milks?" her brother asked, coming back into the kitchen.

Marci just nodded and he pulled out one of his little chocolate milks to drink with his eggs. She finished up with the eggs and then split it, putting them onto two plates. She than took Bradley his and then grabbed hers with some coffee. They sat and ate in silence, just enjoying the quiet. When they were finished, Marci asked Bradley to go clean his room and bring her his bed things for her to wash. She than cleaned up their breakfast dishes before heading to her room to strip her bed for the wash.

She took Bradley's things, as well as hers, and separated them into their respective piles before starting the wash, putting the bed things in first. After that, she let Bradley help her clean the living room and bathroom. Why he liked to clean, she'd never know; however, it didn't seem as long when he helped her. She changed out loads in the wash before vacuuming the rooms and sweeping the kitchen. She mopped up the tile and then sat next to Bradley, who was watching some cartoon on TV.

When the dryer buzzed, they got up and he helped her make their beds and then she put the last load in the wash. While waiting on the clothes so she could put the last load in the dryer before they headed out, she decided to look at what they had for make for their picnic. She looked through the cabinet while Bradley looked in the fridge. They decided on Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches with some apple slices and some water since it was hot.

She sent Bradley for their basket while she grabbed the butter knife and started to make the sandwiches. She cut her brother's into triangles and took the crust off before putting it into a baggie. The dryer buzzed as she finished putting everything into the basket and asked him to take it to the car while she changed the clothes. Bradley nodded and took the basket. Marci changed the clothes and called for her brother to help her fold the clothes so they could leave.

* * *

Jax and Abel had finished the first two movies before they were ready for some lunch food. Jax walked into the kitchen and saw Marci's car drive by through the window. He shook his head and opened the fridge pulling out a pizza and heating it up. He walked back into the living room while the pizza was cooking. "Want some more soda, bud?"

Abel nodded, "Yes, please."

Jax took their cups and refilled them as Abel brought the popcorn bowl back into the kitchen. They only had the one and then Jax said no more till after lunch so Abel made sure it lasted a bit. Abel than went to wash his hands as Jax took the pizza out of the oven. He opened the drawer and pulled out the pizza slicer and cut through the pie, putting some onto each of their plates. He sat down Abel's plate as the boy walked back into kitchen.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son?" Jax looked at his son, so he knew Jax was listening.

Abel sat and tried to figure out how to ask what he wanted before answering his dad.

"Why is it that I don't have a mommy and Bradley doesn't have a daddy?"

Jax closed his eyes. Abel hadn't really asked these questions before and Jax knew he would eventually. He let out a breath after swallowing his bite and answered his son.

"Well, I'm not sure about Bradley's daddy, Abel. I do know that your mommy was sick and she couldn't be with you when you were born. She had a bad sickness, buddy."

Abel nodded and took a bite of his pizza. Jax hoped that was all as he didn't quite know what happened to Wendy after she got out or rehab, she never contacted him and he never tried. He was too angry about her almost killing Abel. "Do you think I can have a mommy one day? That she may come back?"

Jax closed his eyes. He didn't want to answer that question. If it was up to Jax, that answer would be a no. Jax didn't want to fall in love again, it hurt too much when the girl turned into a bitch and left. He opened his eyes to see his son still looking at him and put his pizza down. "Maybe one day, Abel."

Abel nodded and decided he was finished with the questions for the day. He saw the hurt flicker on his dad's face and didn't want him to get upset. Jax knew Abel was smart and would ask more about it later, he just hoped later was a long time from now.

* * *

Marci sat and watched Bradley as he ran around and played with the kids on the playground. She always liked when she brought him to the park, he looked like a little boy with nothing that could bring him down. She watched as he ran around and then skidded to a stop. He ran over to her. "Can we eat now?"

Marci nodded and they went to the car to get the picnic things. They pulled out the blanket they always used and spread it over the grass before sitting the basket down and sitting on it. Marci reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich, handing it to her brother before grabbing his apples and water. When he was settled, she pulled out her things and then started to eat.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie."

Bradley set his water down and looked at her, "Why doesn't Abel have a mommy and I don't have a daddy?"

Marci set her things down and looked at him. How do you tell this boy that he doesn't have a daddy because he wasn't known about, that Marci wanted to keep him safe.

"Well, I can't tell you about Abel not having a mommy as I'm not sure about that. I can tell you that your daddy is into some bad trouble and so doesn't come around."

Bradley nodded, "Alright. Abel and I talked about it the other day and couldn't understand why we didn't have both a mommy and a daddy."

Marci felt her heart break a little at that statement. She wasn't this boy's mommy by any means and she may have to talk to Jax about it. She really didn't want him to get mad at her for lying, but if the boys kept asking questions, she wasn't going to lie to Bradley and didn't want Jax to find out some other way.

"That's ok, hun. You can ask anything you want and I will try to answer it, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." he answered, picking up his sandwich to finish before they fed the ducks.

After eating, they picked up basket and blanket, putting them into the car and then grabbed the bread crumbs for the ducks. Marci led him over to where Lyla told her the good spot was to feed the ducks and saw David Hale sitting in one of the benches. "Hey."

He turned and smiled at her, "Hey, how you liking Charming?"

She returned the smile and gave the crumbs to Bradley while she sit next to the cop.

"It's very peaceful here. Very different from the city."

David laughed, "I bet. He yours?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the boy. "Yes, he's five."

She sat and talked to David the whole time that Bradley was busy with the ducks. When the sun started to set, he turned to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she stated, turning to look at him.

"Would it be alright if I took you out sometime?"

Marci furrowed her brow and looked back to her brother, thinking on an answer. She'd never been asked out before and it felt weird. She looked back to the man waiting for her answer.

"Um, I don't know. You're more than welcome to come eat dinner with us though. It's just been him and me for so long, y'know."

"Sure, I'd like that." he smiled.

She smiled back at him and then called out to Bradley that it was time leave, David following her to her house.

* * *

Jax had just put Abel to bed and finished picking up the living room from their movie day and was exhausted. After setting in the house all day, he decided to get some air and so went to his front door. He opened it and walked out into the yard, leaving the door open in case Abel came looking. He took out a cigarette and lit it, noticing Hale's jeep at Marci's. He watched as David Hale walked out of the house with the girl and they sat on the porch. "_Odd..."_ he thought, thinking she didn't know anyone else in town but the guys at the shop. He watched a bit more before watching as he drove away, waving as he went by. Jax nodded his head and then turned to see her looking at him.

"Everything alright?" he yelled to her as they met at the end of their lawn, neither wanting to be too far from the kid in their homes.

She smiled. "Yeah, ran into him at the park and asked if he wanted to eat dinner."

Jax nodded, "He's a good guy to have on your side, I guess."

Marci looked at the man in front of her, "I'm looking for a lay, Jax. I'm not my mother."

He didn't mean to upset her and before he could take it back, she was in her house with the door shut.

"_fuck."_ he thought walking back into his house. He didn't mean anything by that and knew the girl wasn't her mother. If she was, Jax was sure they'd be fucking after about two minutes of knowing each other. "_I just need to get laid."_ he thought as he climbed into bed after making sure the house was secure.

* * *

Marci was upset. How dare he think that she'd just fuck some guy she barely knew. If that was the case that biker would have already had that pleasure more than once. She didn't know what was going on in that pretty little blonde head of his, but he needed to get it sorted. She wasn't going to put up with his attitude and she kinda liked David. He was safe and she needed safe. The cop was a hell of a safer bet than the biker two houses down.

She wasn't looking to date, never had been. That didn't mean she wasn't going to turn down the first guy to ask her out on one. David even agreed to hang out at her house with Bradley until they got to know each other better so that everyone was comfortable. She locked her door and turned the lights off as she headed to her room. She changed into her pajamas and then climbed into bed, trying to calm and relax after her run-in with Jax Teller.

_**Here you go, another for the day. I wanna know what you all think of her being with David. That surprised me a bit. I wasn't planning on, but I think it will help for Jax to see her with someone for a bit. Please leave me notes. Love you all -Brianna**_


	6. While Apart

It had been a few days since her little run in with Jax and except for when she had to, she didn't talk to him. She knew she was being a bit childish about it, but what did he know, really. She wasn't a whore. Hell, she didn't even know if she liked David enough to even consider sleeping with him in the first place. What she did know was that Jax could get under her skin like some kind of disease and fester. She didn't like how it made her feel.

She had always prided herself on not throwing herself at the type of man she knew Jax was. The biker riding, leather wearing, tattoo marking men that she had been around her whole damn life. David had been coming to her house at about 9 during his run around the neighborhood, stopping to say hello and asking about her day. He was nice, she'd give him that, there was just something missing that she couldn't pinpoint it. She knew Jax had left late last night for a run and Gemma was going to help out with Abel.

Marci had assisted to just let Abel stay with her so the boys could play and spend time together. Gemma pulled up to the house and studied the girl on the porch watching the boys play. The last week had been hard on everyone, she knew that. She knew Jax was taking it out on the guys for the fact he wasn't getting laid. Not like the girls hadn't tried, her son was just tired of it. Gemma was hoping whatever decided to crawl up Jackson's ass worked its way out in Tacoma. He told her about Hale and Gemma knew he hated watching that cop stop by Marci's every night while doing his runs through the neighborhood. She got out of the car and walked up to the woman, waving at the boys.

"Hey."

Marci looked up and smiled, "Hey Gemma." she replied, making room for the woman to sit next to her.

Gemma sat and studied the girl next to her. She looked worn, more so than usual. She knew the girl next to her and her son had very little contact since Sunday. She also knew her son had wished they could've fixed it, for the boys was the excuse he gave her.

"You alright, sweetheart?"

Marci let out a breath and looked at the woman. "Could be better. I hate what I said to Jax the other day and wished we had a chance to talk about it before he left. Then there's David."

Gemma sighed, "What about David?"

"He wants me to go out with him Saturday, no Bradley. I don't know Gemma. I mean he's nice and all, but..."

Gemma leaned in a bit, "But..."

She shivered and looked over at the boys, "There's just something that's missing."

Gemma smiled and looked out at the boys, "Has he kissed you yet?"

Marci shook her head "no" and Gemma continued. "Maybe that's all. It's new, sweetie. If you want I can watch the boys. Why don't you call him and see if he wants to do something while Jax is gone. That way when Jax gets home you can make amends with him about Sunday."

"You wouldn't mind. It's just that I've never been on a date before." she whispered the last part, blushing.

"Like ever?"

Marci shook her head and looked up at Gemma. "Ever, I have been so determined not to be my mom that I missed out on everything most have got to experience."

Gemma leaned in a bit so the boys couldn't hear. "You're a virgin, aren't you."

Marci blushed and Gemma knew her son would have his work cut out for him if this thing with David didn't work out.

Gemma continued, "Go out, Marci. Have a first date. I will watch the boys. Your mom should have let you have a life, baby."

A few hours later, after the boys were in bed, David pulled up to take Marci to the dance hall in town. He was surprised when he got the call, but was happy she was finally going to let him take her somewhere. She met him outside wearing a white sundress and sandals.

"Wow, Marci. You, ready?"

She blushed and nodded, letting him take her hand and lead her to his car.

* * *

Jax led the guys into the clubhouse at Tacoma and parked his bike with the party already in full swing. He thought about Marci all the way here, how he wanted to say sorry for the other night. He didn't know why he let Hale get to him. It's not like Marci was with him or anything. He didn't want to be with anyone. He knew this past week had been hell for everyone. Jax had never gone without feeling the inside of a woman before and still couldn't quite figure out why he was doing it now.

Gemma had tried to ask him about it before they left and he ripped her head off, telling her to back off and mind her damn business. He hadn't spoken to her like that, or anyone really, since Tara left. Maybe his mom was right. Maybe was still hung up on Tara and buried those feelings in pussy and booze. He was fine with that, but his mom was right. It had started taking him away from Abel and he was happy to be home more.

They walked in and said hello to everyone, Jax grabbing a beer and sitting in one of the couches next to Happy. Happy knew his friend was doing some soul searching and was one of the few that left him alone to figure things out. "How're doing, Jax?"

Jax took a drink of the bottle and answered, "Alright, I guess. Just a lot to work through, y'know."

Happy nodded. "You going to try out a girl while we're here?"

Jax looked around, not answering.

Happy knew that could be a yes and no and probably depended on how drunk he got. They all noticed that as soon as the new girl became Abel's sitter, Jax quit hitting the pussy that was available. He also knew Marci wasn't giving it up. Happy had talked to Marci a bit and knew she wasn't one to just jump into be with a guy. There had to be something there first. Happy had talked to Opie and Chibs about it a bit and they both thought that Jax was just bored and Marci was new. Opie told him that Jax needed an old lady because he had been lost without one; on this Happy agreed.

Jax continued to search to see if one of the girls here struck him right and couldn't come up with everything. Maybe it was the fact they all looked like that same of fucking pussy he had at home. He also knew they were, they all had too many rounds on their pussies and he just wasn't interested in it. With that thought, he downed his beer and than walked down to his room to take a shower.

While in there he thought about Marci in those cotton shorts she was wearing when he dropped Abel off the night before. How they hugged her ass just right and felt himself harden at the memory of her turning around and walking back in as he mounted his bike to take off. He thought about the shirt, or little piece of fabric, she had on and ran his hand down to his shaft, wrapping his fingers around him. He started to pump as images of touching her came into his mind, the sounds she made, the way he fit into her, the way they moved...His breath started to come out as a pant the more he let his imagination run him for a bit.

He ran his hand fast up and down and squeezing just a bit to apply pressure. Jax bit his arm as he squirted all over the shower wall. He had never came that hard. He didn't even think about Marci that way. Alright, that was a lie. He couldn't deny she was hot. Blonde hair and green eyes, long fucking legs that she kept assisting she should show off. Tight little stomach and tits that were just enough for his hands to grab a hold of and have some left over.

He felt himself tighten once more and leaned his head against the wall. He had no idea was going on in his head, but his body knew what it wanted and Jax just did what he could at the moment. He wanked off yet again to the girl in his head before going to sleep without a sweetbutt to warm his bed.

* * *

Marci sighed as they pulled back up to her house and David turned the car off. He walked her up the porch, holding her hand. She had had a great time, but still felt as if something was missing.

"I had a great time." She whispered as they stopped at her door.

"Me too." he whispered, leaning in a bit.

Marci met him half way and let him kiss her. He ran his tongue over her lip asking permission, and she let him. It was weird, kissing like this. She'd seen it in movies and how everyone always seemed to loved it. Marci; however, didn't. She pulled back a bit, "I'm sorry, David."

he nodded, "Nothing, huh?"

She let out a breath, "You either."

He shook his head, causing them both to laugh. "Friends?" she asked, looking at him.

"Oh why not..." he smiled, giving her a hug and making sure she got in before driving his car away.

Marci shut the door and turned to see Gemma sitting on the couch, trying to look like she didn't hear anything that went on outside. "I know you were listening, Gemma."

The older woman smiled and motioned for the young one to sit next to her. "So, not that great, huh."

Marci laughed. "We had a great time. I laughed, danced, got to be 25. Not someone's mother, not taking care of anything. It was very liberating, thank you."

Gemma smiled and hugged the girl to her. "Oh, baby...sometimes you have to kiss a bunch of them to get the right one. At least you both know now that David Hale isn't the guy for you. You did make a friend. Having him as a friend wont be a bad thing. He's resonable."

Marci smiled and looked up at the woman, "When did you know about Jax's dad?"

Gemma smiled as she thought back to when she met John.

"Well, he was a lot like Jax and I was a bit like you. I was a preacher's kid and so the boys tended to stay away. I did go on dates, but they knew not to push. Anyway, I came to this little town with my friend, Luann. We met some bikers at the local dance hall. I fought with him so damn much that week, it wasn't funny. Luann fell for one of them and talked me into staying with her. The more I got to know John, the more he grew on me. Growing up as I did, I knew what bikers were. Told myself I wouldn't let myself be tempted. One day we were sitting by the lake at the park and he turned to me and whispered that I was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

(Marci smiled, listening to Gemma reminisce.) I rolled my eyes and he turned me to face him and kissed me. Just a small kiss, nothing big. No open mouths, no tongues, just a small simple kiss. After that I fell hard. I think a small part of me always knew I liked him. When I was pregnant with Jax, John and I went to see my parents. They called me a sinner and told me to never see them again as long as I was with John."

Marci had tears in her eyes as she looked at Gemma. She gave the older woman a hug and pulled back. "Wanna beer?"

Gemma laughed and nodded as Marci got up to get one. She brought it back in and they drank in silence.

* * *

Jax woke up the next morning, a little refreshed. "_Odd."_ he thought, shaking his head. He felt good for the first time in a week and went to find his brothers so they could get business settled and he could get home to his son. He walked into the main part of the house and saw the prospects cleaning up after the party. He walked over to Juice and kicked his leg, causing the former to fall out of the chair his was in.

"Get everyone up. I want to get done and get home."

Juice nodded and went to the coffee pot to start the first round before going to find everyone. Jax sat outside, taking out a smoke. He lit it and thought about what to do when he got back. Marci was seeing Hale, she had said as much, and he knew he couldn't just tell her to back off and be with him. He wasn't even sure he wanted that. His head was still so fucked up about everything, not to mention wanking off to her image twice. That confused him. He hadn't really done that since high schoool as he had the pussy available and just used what was there.

"You aright, Jackie?"

Jax looked over to see Chibs sitting next to him. "Yeah, just thinking."

"About Marci?"

Jax looked over at him, "Can I ask you something?"

Chibs nodded, knowing his president needed some advice.

Jax continued. "How did you know Fiona was it? I thought it was Tara, than she left. Hell, Wendy too."

Chibs took a drag of his cigarette before answering.

"Sometimes your body knows before ye do. Sometimes, the person yer meant to be with isn't the one ye thought. I've never loved another, Jackie. Doesn't mean I don't want to. I don't think ye really loved Wendy. That happened so fast, Jackie boy. When it's time for yer head to catch up, you'll know."

Jax took the last drag before throwing it down. "Thanks, man. Don't tell anyone I asked, yeah."

Chibs pulled the man he considered his son to him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Secret safe with me, Jackie. Let's get this done and get you home."

Jax laughed, walking in with his SAA to get the meeting underway.

* * *

Marci woke up and walked into Bradley's room to find a note on the door. "Let you sleep and took boys to school. Come to shop when you get up. Love, Gemma."

Marci smiled as she took the note and threw it in the trash. She pull out a bowl and some cereal for breakfast. After she was finished, she rinsed her bowl and than made her way to take a shower. While in there, she thought of Jax. She thought back to last weekend when she saw him without his shirt and felt something stir in her. She shook her head and got out. "_Calm down, Marci, you don't really want him."_ she told herself. She walked into the room and took out her clothes for the day. She pulled up her jeans and slipped on a blue tank before slipping her feet into her flip flops as she walked out the door. She got out of her car and headed to the shop. She parked next to Gemma and got out.

"Hey, doll."

She smiled, "Hey Tig, didn't know you go left behind."

He laughed, "Yeah, me and Bobby are here to work on the cars"

"Alright, Gemma in the office."

He nodded and waved, getting back to work. Marci shook her head and opened the office door.

Gemma looked up and smiled, "Hey, sorry I didn't wake you."

"It's alright. It was a long night. I was up thinking about what you said."

Gemma nodded and gestured for Marci to sit.

"Listen, I didn't tell you all that to make you think of Jackson in anyway. You both are different than me and his father in many ways. Our upbringings are different. You having your mom doing what she did makes it uderstandable for you to not want to be with him. I get it. Just keep an open mind alright. He's going to push his limits because he's trying to deal with things he never let himself before. Tara did a number on him when she left and I don't think he ever got over it."

Marci nodded, "Thank you. I like Jax, but as a friend. That's all I want to be with him right not, Gemma. When are they getting home?"

"About 4, he just called and they finished early. He is eager to see his son and so woke everyone up early to get their business settled. Juice and Happy are staying for a bit though, make sure there's nothing left."

* * *

Jax pulled up to his house, seeing the boys down the way and running towards him. He threw his helmet off and scooped his son up in his arms, happy to hold him. He always hated when he had to do runs, being away from Abel was the hardest. He let go of him and stood up, watching the boys run into the house and into Abel's room. He stood there with Marci, not quite sure what to say to her. Marci finished walked up to him, "Welcome back. Was it a good ride?"

He nodded and replied as they walked into the house. "Yes, very liberating."

"That's good."

They sat down in the living room, listening to the boys in the room.

"Jax"

"Marci"

They laughed and he gestured for her to go first.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted last weekend. It was very rude and I know you didn't mean it the way I had interpretted it."

Jax shook his head, "Not neccesary. I should have said it differently. I meant to elaborate, but you had already gone inside. Trust me and please don't be upset, if you were you're mom, we'd be sharing a bed."

She chuckled, knowing how true that was. "Yes I suppose we would."

Marci and Bradley stayed for dinner and than headed back over to their house. She sat on the couch with a glass of Merlot after Bradley had went to bed. Jax being home and pulling up on his Dyna made her feel something. She didn't understand it and figured it was just because of how they ended things. She turned on the tv to watch a movie before heading to bed.

* * *

Jax sat at his porch with a beer and a cigarette. Abel had gone to bed hours ago and Jax couldn't sleep. He kept seeing Marci when he closed his eyes. He had no clue why he was turning in a high school kid, but her image in his head made him wank off again before grabbing the beer and heading outside. There was something about her. Something that made his body react to her and he liked the feeling, but didn't know how to act around her now.

He knew she was with Hale. They didn't talk about, but his mom told him that they went out while Jax was gone. Jax really hated that guy. Jax finished his beer and took his last drag before throwing the butt on the cement. He got up and threw his bottle in the can before walking back to his bed. He stripped his sweat pants and climbed into bed, willing his body to relax and his brain to clear able to finally be drifting off to sleep.

_**And another. I like this whole writing while I got it fresh and posting it. Keeps me from losing what I wanna say. As always, please leave me a special little note at the bottom. Brianna**_


	7. Epiphany

Jax woke up to find his son in bed with them. "Hey, Abel. Gotta get up."

Abel stirred as Jax shook him and rolled over. "Morning, daddy."

"Moring, go get dressed and I'll get you some cereal."

Abel nodded, running his hands down his face. Jax watched as he walked out of the room and fell down, running a hand over his face to wake up. After a moment, he got out of bed and slipped the jeans that fell there last night up and buttoned them as he made his way to the kitchen for Abel's cereal. He sat the cereal down as Abel walked in wearing jeans and a Spiderman shirt. Jax turned and made himself a bowl of cereal as his front door opened and his mother walked in.

"How was your weekend, baby?" she stated, sitting next to Abel at the table.

Jax nodded, swallowing a bite of cereal and leaning against the counter, bowl in hand. "Alright."

Jax had spend the last two days with just Abel. It was their routine after Jax had to leave for a few days, that way Abel had his daddy time. Abel finished up and took his dishes to the sink before following Gemma out to go to school. Jax turned around and put his dishes in the sink before heading to the shower. He once again had to relieve himself while in there. Marci was going to to beat him death, literally, if he didn't figure out what do to about it. He also knew he couldn't take it out on her, she didn't even know the affect she had on him.

He knew one thing, he wasn't ready to see her today. Friday's was understandable as Abel was with her while he was on runs; however, Monday's sucked that much more after not seeing her. Seeing her without the kids for a buffer, let's just say, he was hoping he didn't make an ass out of himself. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking into his room. He grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and his navy SAMCRO shirt.

He slipped into both and then went put on his socks and shoes. He walked out of his room, grabbing his things and walking out the door. He started up his Dyna and rode to the shop. When he got there, he felt some relief at the fact no charger was there. He parked his bike and took his helmet off. He walked up to the car that he was scheduled to work on and took his cut off. He pulled one of the mechanic shits in it's place and laid on the roller to get under the car.

* * *

Marci woke up to the sound of her alarm and shut it off. She laid back and stretched as she did everyday. Getting out of bed, she walked to Bradley's door and opened it, turning on the light. She walked over to him and shook him to wake him up. "C'mon, baby. You have school today."

She got up when he rolled over and opened hit eyes, sitting up. She walked out and back to her room to get ready for the day. After seeing Jax on Friday, she hadn't been able to get him out of her head. Her thoughts consumed him during the day and her dreams made him the lead role. She was imagining things she never thought about doing with someone, ever. Sure, she thought about what it would be like to be intimate, hell just to have sex.

She hadn't even taken to see what she felt when touched, but she read about it. She knew from reading that it was quite enjoyable and with Bradley around she hadn't wanted to risk him finding her, so she just never did. She shook her head, once again getting rid of thoughts about the man and went to grab her keys. Bradley wanted doughnuts today and so they stopped on the way to the school. After dropping him off, Marci dialed Lyla's number.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, sorry to just call. I know you and Opie just got back, but I really need to talk and I don't think Gemma will be able to help me."

"Are you alright?"

Marci closed her eyes, when she opened them, she noticed she was at the shop. She didn't even realize this was where she was going.

"Marci..."

"Sorry, I'm not quite sure and now I'm at the shop. I don't even remember coming here. Then there's these dreams I don't quite understand and the fee..."

"MARCI..."

"Sorry, Lyla."

"I'm coming with Opie in the truck. Don't leave."

"Okay, and Lyla...Thank you."

"No problem."

Marci sat the phone in the seat next to her and leaned her head on the steering wheel.

"How did I get here?" she whispered to herself.

She jumped as she heard someone knocked on the window. She smiled as the door opened.

"Ye alright, lass?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Just a bit rattled. I'm meeting Lyla here. How are you, Chibs?"

He smiled and nodded, moving so she could get out.

"I'm good, darlin'. Ye look a bit off, ye sure yer alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, um...My car also needs an oil change."

He smiled, "That's on Jackie today."

"Right."

She made her way over to the guys, looking for Jax. She walked through the stalls, finding him under a car with his legs hanging out. She chuckled, "You look like you got ran over, Jax."

She watched him jump and lay there a sec before he rolled out from under the car and looked up at her.

"What brings you here, darlin'?" he asked, getting up and wiping his hands.

"My car needs an oil change. Y'up for it? Chibs said it's on you today."

Jax looked at Chibs and saw him smile before turning to work on the car he was in front of. He turned back the girl, trying not to look at her legs that she once again felt like showing off.

"Yeah, I got it. On the house if I get to drive it after."

She put her finger to her chin pretending to think on it before smiling. "Sure, but I have to be in the car with you. I don't just let anyone drive her, Jackson."

He blinked, willing his body not to react to her calling him by his whole name.

"Fair enough."

She smiled and gave him the keys just as Lyla pulled up with Opie.

"Well, I'm here to see Lyla as well. Talk to you later."

Jax watched as she turned and headed to the new Mrs. Winston.

"Close yer mouth, Jackie."

Jax turned to his SAA and cocked his eyebrow, "I'm on oil change duty?"

Chibs held his hand up in surrender, "Ye get to drive'er car."

Jax nodded, knowing he had a point and went to make sure he could get it in his time for the morning, hoping to have it done before she had to get the boys.

* * *

Marci walked over to her friend, giving her a hug.

"Sorry again."

Lyla shrugged her off, "Ope's back here today anyway. I would have gotten bored. I'm not due back till tomorrow."

Marci nodded and they sat at the picnic table. Lyla watched as her friend started on her third cigarette before grabbing her hand. "What is up with you?"

Marci just stared past her, making the blonde turn around. She saw Jax and her husband cutting up while Jax got out of the charger. She looked back to the blonde, knowing this had to be about more than her car getting worked on. She turned back to the buys and studied them for a moment. Jax seemed different, she couldn't point to what it was, but it was something. She waved as the men looked over and they smiled and nodded their heads at her.

She turned back to see Marci still staring, the cigarette forgotten in her hand. Lyla took it from her before it burned her and put it out in the tray. She brought her fingers up and snapped them in front of her friends face. Marci blinked, seeing Lyla smiling in front of her. "What?"

"You have been staring at a certain biker and have smoked three cigs in about 20 minutes. What is up?"

Marci sighed and laid her head on the table. "I don't even know anymore, Lyla. I was fine when they left. Ever since they got back, my insides have been so fucking messed up. I can't stop the thoughts and the dreams are just making it worse. I think I'm going nuts, Lyla."

Lyla chuckled and patted her head. "Let's go for a walk."

"Ok." she mumbled against the wood.

* * *

Jax watched as the girls walked off the lot, turning to the left. He shook his head and laid down on the roller, sliding under Marci's car. He had to hand it to her, the bottom looked almost new. He took the pan and laid it just above his head, twisting the nob off. He scooted back under and than stood up, lifting the hood. He whistled, looking at the sight. It was spotless and well cared for. He wiped his hands and than took out the dipstick, wiping it off before putting it back in and going over to the shelf to get the oil for her car. He pulled the best off the shelf, knowing that was what she used considering how well the inside looked.

"Wow, isn't that a beauty."

Jax heard from Opie and he turned, seeing his friend and Chibs staring at the motor. He sat the cartons down next to the front tire and headed over to the table for a smoke, the other two following. All three men sat down and than pulled out their smokes.

Opie looked at Jax. He looked a little better since they last saw each other, but knew something didn't happen. Lyla was worried about her friend. "Is Marci alright, Jax?"

Jax looked up at his friend. "She seemed to be, why?"

Chibs shook his head, "I'm not so sure, brother. She looked a bit strained when I saw her in her car this mornin'."

Jax took a drag and just sat, thinking. "Huh, she joked with me and even said I could drive that car later. Maybe she's just a bit worn. That happens at time, yeah?"

"I don't know, man. She called Lyla this morning in hysterics asking if they could talk. Lyla told me that the girl didn't even want to talk to your mom."

Jax furrowed his brow and looked to the office. He knew nothing happened with Gemma and Marci as the matriarch would have mentioned it this morning. He put out his cigarette. "I don't know. I do know I have to finish that car if I want to drive it before she has to get the boys."

Opie and Chibs nodded as they watched their president walk back over to the charger, both thinking the same thing. Their friends were beginning to get hung up on each other which could be good or bad.

* * *

Lyla and Marci sat down on a bench next to the police station to rest. They hadn't talked since walking out of the lot and Lyla knew her friend was about to break. They sat in silence and Lyla thought about the girl next to her. She knew working with Jax was going to take it's tole on the poor thing. Women were not blind to the specimen that was Jax Teller. What she didn't think of was Jax changing, not fucking the croweaters. She knew he hadn't as Ima had been complaining about it for the past month. It was hard to believe a month had gone by since she met the girl next to her. Hard to believe mostly because her and Opie took a two week holiday at Piney's cabin since Mary offered to keep all the kids for them. "Can I ask you something, sweetie?"

Marci nodded, not saying anything. Lyla looked at her and waited for her to turn to look at her.

"What could you possibly see in David Hale that you can't see in anyone else?"

Marci laughed, which Lyla was going for. "I mean it, Marci. Girls like us, we can't be with the good ones. There's nothing there."

Marci calmed down, thankful she had called Lyla. "Oh I know. I went out with him one night while the guys were in Tacoma. We both decided to be friends. He still checks in on me everynight. Other than that though, we don't see each other much."

Lyla nodded, betting everything she had that Jax didn't know that. She also knew that was partly because they guys had been making weekly runs up the coast.

"So, what about Jax? You're getting along, yeah?"

Lyla watched as the confusion set in as well as what she was looking for. From the way her friend called her this morning and than the display at the shop.

"You like him." she commented when her friend didn't answer.

Marci started to shake her head. "No, no, no...I can't. I mean, I have told myself I wouldn't. Promised myself even. Lyla stop smiling like that. I'm seriously going nuts."

"You're not nuts, baby girl. You are falling for Jax Teller, at least subconciously. I'm guessing the dreams, the thoughts, staring at him and my husband a few minutes ago. Those mean something."

She watched as Marci's eyes got big and knew the epiphany was just about it her. Lyla remembered that when it happened to her, "Kudos to you by the way. You held out longer than I did with Opie."

Marci gulped, "Oh Lyla, what am I going to do?"

Lyla smiled, "Easy, you are going to get him."

Marci shook her head, "You don't understand. I have lied to him, everyone but Gemma really. Bradley isn't my son."

Lyla turned to look at her friend, "What do you mean?"

So Marci told her the whole story, all of it. Her mother, their life, and Bradley. When she was done, Lyla pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright."

Marci pulled back. "You say that, but it wont. Almost everything I told him was made up. What do I do?"

"You tell him before someone else gets that chance. He hasn't been with anyone since you got here. I think that's a good thing. However, the girls that hang around are started to get angry and will do anything and I mean anything to get him back."

"I'm a virgin, so I'm sure it wont be too hard." Marci whispered.

Lyla smiled. "One, men don't need to know that until that issue comes up. Like when he starts pushing boundaries. Two, I heard Ope on the phone with Happy the other day and Jax didn't even take the pussy in Tacoma. It'll be harder than you think."

Marci nodded and than thanked Lyla before they made their way back to the shop to get her car and Jax to take him for a spin.

* * *

Jax had just finished up washing the oil off his hands when he noticed the girls walking back onto the lot. He took off the mechanic shirt, shrugging his cut into place.

"Just in time I see." Marci stated, looking at her car sitting next to Opie's Truck.

Jax nodded, "Just parked her, actually. Want to go, now?"

She knew he was eager to get behind that wheel for real and glanced at Lyla, who just smiled and than walked up to Opie. Lyla helped her out a lot today and knew she needed to tell Jax while they were out. She looked back at him. "Let's go on once condition."

He raised an eyebrow in silent question and she continued. "We stop somewhere quiet and I tell you something important."

"Alright. You ok?"

She nodded and he led her to the car and helped her into the passenger seat. The ride was quiet as she tried not to pay attention to the speed and the person in the driver's seat. She took very good care of her car and knew Jax would as well, but this was the first time someone other than her drove. Jax sat his hand on her leg, causing goosebumps as he rubbed it a bit. "Relax. I'm not going to break it."

She looked at his hand and than up to him to see his smile. "I know. Just trying to get used to it. You're the first one beside me to drive it."

"Than I feel honored. Here a good place to stop?"

She nodded and he parked the car off on the shoulder. They got out and sat on the cliff with their feet dangling.

"What did you wanna talk about?" he asked after she didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Hold on." She thank picked up her phone and dialed Gemma.

"Hey, can you get the boys? We may be a while." she stated as soon as the phone picked up.

"Sure, everything alright?"

"I'm going to tell him, Gemma. I don't want him driving my car while he's pissed."

"What do you mean everything? Bradley?"

"Yes, just watch the boys, please."

"Alright, I got it. Good Luck, Marci."

"Thanks."

She hung up the phone and looked at Jax, who wa trying to figure out why he was going to be pissed and why his mom was going to have to get the boys. She took a deep breath, "Please don't say anything till I'm finished, please."

"Alright."

And so, she went into her life story. She gave him the save version she did Lyla and Gemma. She told him how she had to take care of her mom after every guy left, after every high. She told him how she never got to have the experiences he did because her mom made sure she needed to take care of her. She told him about her mom telling her she was going to have a sibling and then begging her to take it as her own. She told him how Bradley was that sibling, how she was his sister, not his mother.

Jax looked out at the hills and trees that surrounded him when Marci finished with her story. He could feel the anger, but even that was geared more to her mother than the girl next to him. What she was doing for her brother was a great thing. Knowing that she had told Gemma helped him figure out why she was hired to watch Abel. She was playing role of someone's mother already.

"Say something, please." he heard her whisper and turned to look at her, tears running down her cheeks. He took his hand and held it up, noticing her flinch a little when he moved to wipe them.

"He doesn't know?"

She shook her head. "My mom never even came to the house."

"You know you're going to have to tell him right, eventually."

She nodded, "I know. It's just everything is coming at me at the same time it seems. Emotions I never knew I could have, feelings I have been trying to fight for the last few days. Fuck, I even went on a date with David and that turned out so wrong."

"You went out with Hale?" he knew she was considering it, didn't know she did it.

She nodded, "The first run you took after meeting me, yeah. We both figured out that we're better as friends."

Something in Jax snapped and he pulled her to him, kissing her. It took her a second to realize what happened and kissed him back. It was just a simple kiss, no tongue seeking out the other, and Jax pulled back. "I'm sorry. I heard that you weren't with him and something just snapped."

She put her hand to his cheek. "I feel it too, Jackson."

With that he smiled and leaned into kiss her again.

_** I know it was more dialogue, but there was a lot need to be said here. I slipped in the kiss as a treat for so much of it. Please continue to leave me comments, I love them. Thanks for all your comments and things so far. Until next time, Brianna**_


	8. The Day After

Jax laid in his bed, thinking over what Marci had told him. Now that he was alone, he could try to process what she shared with him. He hated her mother for not letting her daughter be a kid, but didn't hate the girl two houses down for taking in her brother. He had asked more about that and Marci told him that Laroy was the dad, or that's what her mom told her. She told him that since her mom never came around after Bradley was born, she never corrected him after he started calling her mommy. Said she felt as though she was.

He laid there thinking about how much his respect grew for her. Not only was she a great mother, she was a great person. She had more smarts that him that he knew. If someone tried to hand him a kid when he was 20, he knew he would have told them to go fuck themselves. Hell, when he heard Wendy was pregnant he wasn't ready for his own kid than. After seeing him though in the "toaster" there was no way Jax wasn't keeping the little guy. He thought about how she said she didn't get the same experiences he did and tried to figure out what she meant by that.

Surely she was able to experience some things, she was 25 and hot. There was no way she hadn't at least had sex with someone. He did know it wasn't Hale. She was very open with their date and what had went on after while he was on that run. He thought to the two kisses they had shared. They were just simple kisses, ones you'd give a friend. "_If that was true, why are they keeping you up?"_ he asked himself, trying to figure out how just a kiss made him stay up at night.

He'd kissed tons of girl, but nothing compared to what happened when he kissed the blonde earlier. He thought about the feel of her skin under his hand in the car and was thankful his mom took Abel for him tonight. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He needed to work in the morning. Juice had called while he was with Marci and they had finally settled everything up north and they were riding back in the morning. Jax was finally able to get his mind to stop thinking about the girl and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Marci laid in her bed, thinking about what she told Jax. She hoped he wouldn't be different with her now. Gemma had asked if Bradley could stay with Abel at her house and Marci had let him. She knew Gemma would get the boys to school and she was grateful as she knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She thought about going to his house but thought better of it, it was 3am, surely he was sleeping. She thought about the kisses they shared that afternoon and she smiled, touching her lips. She could still feel his on hers, the tingling still there. That didn't happen with David, that was for sure. She rolled over, trying to get comfortable and finally dozed off to sleep

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"mmmm" she reached up for the alarm, not bothering with moving and hit it.

"I don't even have to get up..." she said to herself, rolling onto her back. She decided that since she was up, she may as well jump in the shower. She threw her blanket off her and stretched before standing up and heading to the shower. She took a quick shower today, knowing she needed to restock the snacks for the boys at both houses. She also knew she was going to have to stop by the shop for some money to help with it. Gemma told her many times not to by for Abel and so she knew if she did, she'd have one pissed off grandma giving her the money.

She thought about how much time was spent at the shop and sighed. She felt like she saw those guys every damn day and she probably did. However, in this little town, there wasn't much else to do and she'd got ape shit staying in all day. She wrapped the towel around her after getting out and walked into the room. She decided to wear her skinny jeans today with her blue tunic and black heels. She didn't wear them often, but when she did, she went all out.

She went back to the bathroom and straightened her hair, pulling it into a side braid before applying a bit of color to her eyes and lips. For extra, she added some eyeliner. She didn't really know why she was dressing up and figured why the hell not. She than grabbed a poptart on her way out and to the shop, buckling her belt on the way. She pulled up to see Gemma's car already there and parked next to it. She waved as the guys whistled, knocking on the office door. It opened to reveal Jax, who smiled. "Moring, darlin'. You look nice."

She blushed as he walked past her toward the cars.

"Baby..."

Marci sanpped back to Gemma, remembering what she had actually came for. "Hey."

Gemma smiled, "Dressing up for someone?"

Marci shook her head, "Not really, woke up this moring and wanted to wear my heels. Trust me, this doesn't happen often and when it does, I go all out."

Gemma nodded and walked out. "Did you need me? Jax told me about you telling him. He's glad you did by the way."

Marci nodded as they walked to the table, "I'm glad I told him too. Felt like something was lifted yesterday. I hated lieing to him. I was going to the store to set snacks later for the boys and I seem to remember you telling me you'd take my ass if I paid for Abel's stuff."

Gemma chuckled, taking out her smokes. The women sat and smoked just enjoying the company. Gemma watched her son as he worked and noticed something was different with him and the girl across from him. He kept stealing glances and than quickly look away when she looked up.

"Y'all are acting like high schook kids. What the fuck happened on that drive?"

Marci snapped her neck back to the woman across from and rubbing the hurt out of it.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Marci and Gemma stared at each other till Gemma saw the girl relax and smiled, knowing she won.

"He may have kissed me, twice."

Gemma watched the blush creep up on her and realized why didn't wear much make up, she really didn't need to. "You not like it or something?"

she shook her head, "No, I did. I just don't really know what he meant by it. Don't forget, he had more opportuities then me."

"Oh I know and he asked me about that before you got here."

Marci's eyes got big and Gemma smiled, laying her hand on the girl's arm.

"I didn't tell him anything, but he's getting curious about it."

She nodded as they finished their cigarettes and than she took the cash given to her and went off to get snacks and pay the bills before going to get the boys.

* * *

Jax woke up this morning feeling more relaxed than he had in the month of meeting Marci. Figuring he must be getting used to no sex every night, he got up and got ready for the day. His talk with Gemma was short as she wasn't giving him anything to go on. Seeing the woman in question when he opened the door was a site. He hadn't seen her dressed up and if he thought the shorts made her hot, the fuck me black heels she wore was pure torture for him. He saw her blush at his compliment and he smiled as he headed to the car he was working on.

He took out the wrench and bent over the car. He would try to steal glances over to the two women at the table till his mom caught him. He wasn't usually this way, it was all new. Two kisses, two simple kisses that really shouldn't have affected him yesterday were still doing so this morning. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on his project at hand. They had to rebuild this guy's transmission and so Jax needed to be thinking straight. He stood and stretched as he saw Gemma giving Marci some cash and than waved as she took off. Gemma turned and headed to him as he was wiping his hands.

"What was the cash for? I pay her on Friday."

Gemma nodded, "I know that. I told her that if she bought your son snacks or food again, I would stick my nine inch boot up her ass. She's running low on snacks."

Jax shook his head, "geez, Ma. You going to see Clay today?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Rosen is trying to get his time shortened. He told me he's not taking back the gavel when he gets out, baby. Knows you've been doing good. You should come with me."

"Can't we have to lift his boy out today so we can work on it tomorrow, sorry. Tell him I said hello."

Gemma nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading out for the day. Jax took a smoke break and sat at the table with Tig.

"How ya doing, Jax?"

"Better than before I guess. How're you?"

"Good, good. You hit that, yet?"

Jax felt his skin crawl and looked at Tig next to him, leaning in close. "Don't even think about it. She's off limits."

Jax then threw his cigrette to the ground and got back to work on the motor.

* * *

Marci made great time on the bills and at the store and decided to meet up with Lyla and David for lunch. Lyla agreed since Opie was having to help Jax with a motor or something, she didn't really know. She walked into the diner to see the party already seated and shook her head. They both looked so uncomfortable, it was a sight to watch. She sat next to Lyla. "How's y'all's day?"

Lyla laughed and shook her head. "It's been good, slow day. I am no longer in front of the camera. I'm helping out with the producing."

"Why?"

"Opie and I talked about it while we were gone. He really didn't want me in front of the camera and I didn't want to just quit. I don't need to do that for money anymore, I knew that, it's good money. I talked to Luann this morning and I'm going to help her out with books and shooting."

Marci smiled, "That's great. What about you David?"

The girls turned to the cop and tried not to laugh. He was trying not to care about what Lyla did for a living and both girls were considerate of it. "No arrests today, so that's good. How's Bradley?"

Marci smiled, "He was great yesterday and Gemma talked Jax and me into letting her have both of them last night. I haven't seen him all morning."

"Didn't know you were that chummy with them outside of watching Abel."

"That a problem?" she asked, furrowing her brows. Lyla knew to keep quite and was thankful when the waitress came to take their order. The girls had ordered wraps while David got a cheeseburger and fries.

"You didn't answer my question." Marci stated when the waitress left after refilling her tea.

"I just didn't think you'd want to be around them is all."

"Why?"

"Well you told me Bradley's dad was a biker and into trouble. Everyone knows samcro isn't exactly legal all the time."

Something in her made her skin crawl as she looked at the man across from her. She leaned in closer to him. "They have been nothing but good to me, David. Talk about them like that again, I don't fucking care how true it may be and I won't talk to you anymore. That understood?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry."

The rest of lunch passed without much argument. The conversation was light as they ate and they were all a bit grateful for it. Marci still didn't know why she felt like she had to defend the club, but she did. They were slowly becoming family, and than there was this whatever with Jax. After lunch, Marci ran back by the shop to give the change back to Gemma. When she arrived, she noticed the SUV wasn't there. She pulled up and found a prospect near the office. "Hey, where's Gemma?"

He looked her up and down and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not sure, darlin'. Can I help you?"

"No." she turned and walked to the table, scanning the area.

She had about an hour till it was time to pick up the boys and so sat to smoke, waiting for either Jax or Gemma to see her. She finally saw Opie and he waved, knocking his hand to the person next him. She watched as a head popped up out of the car and noticed it was a very greasy Jax Teller. He smiled and made his way over to her, wiping his hands. He looked hot in all that grease and knew she was going to eventually be in a lot of trouble for hanging at the shop. "What you need, darlin'?"

She blushed as he sat and put a cigarette in his mouth. She reached her hand over and wiped his cheek. "Playing in grease today?"

He laughed and gave her the rag to wipe it off her hand. "We're fixing a transmission. You about to get the boys."

She nodded, "Yes, you're mom gave me some money for snacks this morning and I wanted to make sure she got the change." She stated, unzipping her bag.

He reached over and grabbed her hand, "Don't. She wont take it."

She nodded, "Alright, I better go get the boys. Anything special for dinner?"

He shook his head, "Whatever you wanna fix, darlin'."

She nodded and waved, not touching him. He waved and watched as she took off.

Marci arrived just as the boys came out and walked up to meet them. They pulled into Jax's house and the boys set their bags on the table as per routine, going to wash up for snack. Marci looked into the bags and took out their folders. "Nothing today." she whispered to herself.

She then put them back where they were supposed to go and went to the fridge, getting out some bananas with chocolate sauce. She asked Gemma about it today and the older woman told her Abel should be fine with just a bit of it. The doctor's almost gave him the clear which Gemma told her Jax was about 6 when he got the okay to not be monitored anymore. The boys came in and she gave them their plates and some juice. As they ate, the boys told her about their day.

They were learning songs about Easter for their Spring program and Marci was actually wanting to see it. She home schooled Bradley in the fall so they didn't have any programs. After they finished eating, she let them have their TV time so she could make dinner. She decided on lemon pepper chicken and so pulled out the ingredients to get started. After the chicken was baking in the oven, she got to work on the sides asking the boys to help her. She let each one pick so they were having corn on the cob and green beans.

She heard the Dyna pull up as she told the boys to go wash up and turn the TV off. She pulled the chicken out of the oven as Jax walked through the door.

"Hey, smells good."

She smiled, closing the oven. "Thank, you have time to shower real quick if you want. I'm waiting on the corn."

He nodded and made his way to the bathroom, passing the boys on the way.

"Daddy, you're all greasy."

Jax chuckled, looking into Abel's room. "Daddy and Uncle Opie changed a transmission today. We both got a little messy."

Abel nodded and Jax walked off as he heard Bradley ask who Opie was. Jax grabbed a clean pair of jeans before going into the shower. He locked the door and stepped in after stripping down. He let the water flow over him, watching it hit the floor till it turned back to clear. He than quickly washed his body and hair before thoughts of the woman in his kitchen made him crazy. He got out and dried off, pulling his jeans on before opening the door. He threw the towel in the hamper and than padded down to the kitchen.

Marci turned around with the kids plates as Jax walked into the room and she blinked a few times, sitting the plates back on the counter. She took a few breaths before grabbing the plates and giving them to the boys. "_god, he smells good."_ she thought as he brushed past her to get the boys' drinks for her. She turned back around and made his plate, "Here."

"Thanks." he smiled, taking it from her and grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

Marci grabbed one for herself and than sat with her plate. They all ate in mild silence as the boys told Jax about their day. Marci listened as she ate, trying to keep her wits with Jax next to her, half naked with wet hair and smelling like heaven.

"That was good, darlin'." Jax stated as he leaned back.

"Thanks."

The boys put their plates on the counter and than went out back to play. She made to get up and to clean and he beat her to it.

"Don't argue, just let me do it."

"Alrgiht. I'll be outside."

He nodded and watched as she walked out his back door, noticing she was now barefoot. "_Fuck"_ he thought, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Trying to keep calm and not kiss the fuck out of her was weighing on him. Watching her blush, he had thought back to he earlier conversation with Gemma. That girl was most likely very innocent and Jax knew he couldn't rush her. While washing the dishes, he remembered how she had told him that her first was Bradley's dad. He knew it'd eat at him if he didn't ask her about that. He emptied the water out of the sink and then went to find the boys and Marci. He walked through he door and saw her at his table, smoking. He sat next to her, lighting one up for himself. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered.

She nodded and he continued, "It's a little personal, but I'm curious."

She turned her head to look at him. "Just ask, Jackson."

There was that feeling he got again when she did that. He'd never gotten that feeling when someone said his name, not ever Tara. "If Bradley is who he is, well...what I mean is...oh fuck. I don't know how to ask it."

She smiled, urging him to continue.

"Remember when we played 20 questions your first day?"

She nodded. When he didn't elaborate, she furrowed her brow and he knew she was thinking back to that conversation. He watched her eyes get big as she looked at him. "You wanna know about my first."

He nodded, not saying anything.

"I don't have one." She whispered it just loud enough for him to hear her.

She watched his mouth drop and turned her head, trying not to let the tears fall.

Jax saw her face as she turned her head and set his cigarette in the ash tray. He took his hand to her chin and made her look him. "How is that even possible? You're very beautiful, Marci. I'm just a bit shocked. I already figure that, but didn't expect it to be true." he whispered.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "You think I'm beautiful."

He nodded as they heard a crash. They jumped to see the boys laughing and smiled.

"We should get home." she stated.

Jax nodded, "Talk some more, tomorrow?"

She saw the hope in his eyes and nodded. "Alright. C'mon Bradley, time to go home."

* * *

That night, Jax laid in his bed going over what she told him. Everything he knew on getting her wasn't going to work. He couldn't just fuck her for a bit to get her out of his system and he wasn't all that sure he wanted to. He couldn't remember the last time he had to go slow at a relationship, but he felt elated. He was going to get to try a real relationship with someone. That is if she wanted one. He hadn't had that since Tara years ago. He knew he had a lot to consider before even asking her on a date. They still had a lot to learn about the other, especially him. He felt like he was getting to know her all over again when she told him her story yesterday. He felt his body relax and his head calm down as his eyes drooped and sleep overcame him.

* * *

Marci laid in bed trying to wrap her head around what she told him after dinner. Him calling her beautiful, well no one had called her that before. She was still a bit skeptical about him. Biker's called her mom beautiful all the time. She thought on how he looked at her when he made her look at him and knew he would have kissed her if the boys didn't make the wood pile fall. She rolled over and closed her eyes, relaxing with a sigh as sleep overcame her.

**Here you go, another one. I'm on a roll. I do think I have time for one more today. I start school back up in the morning so shouldn't be up too late. As always, please leave a comment below. Brianna**


	9. Another Epiphany

"_Thank heaven it's Friday."_ Marci thought as she hit the snooze button. She rolled over and sighed as she stretched. The week since Jax finding out had been a bit slow and long. She had gotten used to him being back early and the past couple nights, he had to stay to help Opie finish with some motor. She rolled out of bed and walked, going through her normal routine. She woke Bradley up and than went back to her room and slipped into a pair of white denim shorts and a black halter.

She pulled her hair up into a bun, just wanting it off her today. She grabbed her black flip flops and walked into the kitchen to get some cereal for Bradley. They sat and ate silently and than got into the car to take him to school. After dropping him off, she had gotten a text from Gemma to meet her at the shop. "_Weird."_ she sat the phone down and made her way to TM. She pulled in and parked next to Jax's bike, not seeing Gemma's car. She got out and headed over to the blonde, sitting with a cigarette in his mouth.

She sat and took out a cigarette, not trusting herself to talk until the nicotine took affect. Jax watched her carefully, wondering why she was here so early. He usually opened up on Friday's and so not many of the guys were there yet.

"Ahhh..." she sighed and smiled to Jax, taking another drag.

"That good, huh?" he chuckled, watching her neck stretch out and head lean back.

She looked at him. "It's like coffee. I can't usally cooperate without it in the morning sometimes."

"Long night?" he asked, stubbing his cigarette out in the ash tray.

"Long week."

he nodded in agreement. "Listen, sorry I've been busy since we last talked the other night. I haven't purposefully been avoiding you, darlin'."

She smiled at him, "I know, your mom told me. It's not like you're my boyfriend, Jax. You don't have to answer to me. I accept your apology though. What I told you through you off, I'm sure."

He leaned his hand over and took hers in his. "It isn't like it's going to change anything. I think it's really cool what you sacraficed for him. No matter what experience you do or don't have."

She looked at their hands, "Thank you, that means a lot."

She watched his hand move as he put a finger under her chin to tilt her face to look at him.

"I still think you're beautiful."

She blushed and turned her head as they heard the door of the clubhouse opening. Jax sighed and leaned back as Ima came out with Tig following. Tig shrugged, going to get started on an oil change he had lined up already.

"Hey, Jax."

"Ima."

The girl stopped when she saw the blonde sitting with the president and sat next to her.

"Who are you?"

"Marci. Who are you?" Marci didn't like how this girl looked at Jax, but could smell her skanky pussy from the door when she walked out.

"Ima. I pretty much help the boys when they need me. You new around here, yeah?"

Marci rolled her eyes. "Yes, I help Jax with his son."

She watched as the bitches eyes got big. "He let's you watch his kid. That's fucked up."

"Why?"

Jax smirked as Ima looked at him before looking back at the girl. He knew what she was thinking and Marci looked livid. This led Jax to believe Ima wasn't the first easy lay she came in contact with that wasn't her mom.

"Well for starters...Jax usually doesn't take home his toys."

All the guys looked up at that and before Jax could move, Marci hit the bitch. Hard. Opie came over with Lyla and picked Ima off the floor.

"Wait."

Opie just backed off and let them to it. Marci walked closer to Ima and everyone held their breath.

"Listen here, bitch. I'm only going to say this one time. I'm sorry if he doesn't use you as a toy anymore. It's sad that he thinks so little of you that all you will every be is a toy to any one of these guys. He respects the shit out of me and guess what, bitch. I've been at his house real late almost every night since I came into town after he got home from here."

Not looking at anyone, she put her sunglasses on and made her way to the office as she saw Gemma now leaning against the door, looking at her.

Marci walked in and shut the door behind her before she lost it and fell. Gemma caught her and helped her set in a chair. "You alright, baby?"

"Just give me a minute. Maybe some ice."

Gemma nodded and went to get the ice, telling the men to leave her alone.

Marci set in the chair, trying to figure out what had gotten into her. She knew that girl was baiting her, Lyla had told her the girls were mad that Jax wasn't hitting them. Being called a toy reminded her of her mom. She had heard the men coming in and out call her mom that on more than once occasion and she hated it. She hated that some women felt so bad about themselves they let themselves get reduced to nothing but someone's play thing, a place to stick their dick. She didn't lie outside and knew that the only one who really didn't know why she was at Jax's so late was the girl bleeding outside. She bent forward, letting her head fall between her legs. She could feel every nerve ending and all she wanted was to make it go away.

* * *

Jax watched from the table as Lyla escorted Ima out of the area. He shook his head and turned, heading to work on someone's car. He knew eventually what happened today was going to happen whether he persued the woman currently in the office of not. When Gemma busted out of the office and forbade any of them from going in, Jax listened. He knew she was probably freaking out a bit and he wasn't going to help. All he really wanted to do wasn't G-rated and his mom would kill him for even trying it. He kept himself busy when he heard his mom make her way back to office, shutting the door behind her.

"So, What did I miss?"

Jax looked over to see Opie leaning against the car he was working on.

He contiuned working while answering, "Ima called her a toy."

Opie nodded and watched as the office opened. He motioned at Jax, who stopped and looked. He watched as the blonde got into her car. She looked at him as she backed away and waved. He nodded and watched as she took off. Opie watched the scene and when she was gone, looked at his friend.

"What is going on there? It's been what, a month, maybe two."

Jax sighed and set the wrench down, wiping his hands. "Hell, I don't even know. She told me some stuff the other day and I guess I'm just trying to process it all."

"What stuff?"

Jax looked at him and motioned for the clubhouse. Opie followed his friend back into the room he never used anymore and shut it. He watched as Jax tried to figure out his words. He knew Jax was getting ansty and couldn't blame him. Ever since puberty, both of them haven't really had to have much of a dry spell especially after Donna and Tara came around. He watched as Jax sat on the bed and set his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. Opie moved the chair in front of him and sat in it, waiting for him to say what was needed.

"She's a virgin, Ope."

"What?" Opie leaned futher to make sure he heard his friend right.

Jax looked up at him. "You heard me right. She's had a fucked up life and hasn't let anyone get close enough to her. Ima was just the finishing touch, I think. She's smart and knows what the girls here are about, what their uses are. I'm sure your wife has told her things, which is fine. Any way Lyla can help is appreciated. I don't know what the fuck to do. I feel like a goddamn school kid around her. I haven't had sex since she got here and it doesn't really bother me. It did at first when I didn't understand why I was actually listening to Gemma about being around Abel more than Sunday, but now...I don't wanna lose her trust. What the fuck is that?"

Opie leaned forward, studying the man in front of him as he explained what was going on in his head. The virgin thing was news since she had a kid, but that wasn't Jax's story so Opie didn't ask. He knew something had been bothering him all fucking week and now that Opie knew what it was, he could help.

"You want to know what I think?"

Jax nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I think you're scared of getting hurt."

Jax scoffed and Opie continued. "Hear me out alright. (he nodded) Before she got here, you were balls deep in booze and pussy by 5 every night, now you're at home where you should be. Before she got here, you never really saw your son, now you are home when he goes to bed. I'm sure you've told her about Tara and Wendy. (again he nodded) That's not something you tell someone you just want to fuck, Jax. That girl means something to you and it scares the living shit out of you."

Opie leaned back as he let his friend process what he explained to him. He watched as the emotions played across his friend's face. Jax looked at him and his jaw dropped, "How the fuck did that happen?"

* * *

Marci stayed home the rest of the morning. Lyla came over for a bit to make sure her hand was alright and to eat lunch. After she left, the blonde took time for a little nap before going to get the boys. She pulled up to the school and found them on the swings with some of the other kids. She waved at them when she got their attention and opened the door for them to climb in.

"What happened to your hand, mommy?"

"Oh, mommy hit it on something, baby. Gemma checked it out and it's fine, just a bit bruised." She replied.

She pulled up into Jax's drive to see Gemma sitting on the porch with a cigarette. She helped the boys get out and took their bags from them as the ran to say hey to Gemma. The older woman put out her cigarette and hugged the boys to her. They then went in to wash up for snack. Gemma followed Marci into the kitchen and watched as she pulled out some broccoli and ranch cups for the boys with some juice. She set them on the table as the boys came in, sitting down to eat. She silently walked past Gemma and sat on the couch.

"How are you?" Gemma asked, looking at the girl in front of her. She looked worn.

Marci looked up at her and tried not to break. "Am I a toy?"

Gemma knelt in front of her and shook her head, cupping her face with her hands.

"You listen to me, Marci. Those girls are going to push you. They all want the President. You aren't a toy. If you were, he would have gotten you to fuck him long ago baby. He respects the shit out of you baby, more so now than before. Keep being honest with him and he'll be honest with you. Don't ever think you are in the same position as Ima. That bitch has had too many people hitting her that she's lost two-thirds of her brain cells."

Marci laughed, "Thanks, Gemma."

"Your welcome, sweetie."

Marci got up and than went to let the boys know they could play outside till Jax came home if they wanted. The boys ran outside before she changed her mind.

"Gemma, I have a question."

Gemma nodded as they sat at the table in the back.

"What did Clay do? I know Jax said he killed someone, but why?"

Gemma watched the boys for a moment before answering. "This life, it's hard. What you need to understand is sometimes Jax or one of the others will be simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Clay in is own way was protecting me and that landed him in jail because your friend, Hale saw it happen."

"I don't understand."

Gemma nodded and leaned a bit closer so the boys wouldn't hear. "I was raped a few years ago. Hale knew that and probably wouldn't have done anything about Clay, but he was with the county Sheriff and so didn't have a choice. My husband killed the guy that did it. He's set for parole soon. When the judge found out he was just protecting me and it got out of hand, he gave him parole after five to ten."

Marci turned to the kids and replied, "That really sucks, Gemma. Is he getting out, you think?"

"I hope so. I mis..."

"Ladies."

The girls turned around to see Jax walking through to the back yard. He sat down across them and lit a cigarette.

"What's with the serious look?" he asked, looking at them.

"You're mom was telling me about Clay." Marci commented.

She watched as they had a little moment. Gemma announced her leave and let herself out. Marci watched as Jax moved to set next to her and watch the boys.

"Y'know, I got used to dinner."

Marci chuckled. "I was actually thinking about steaks. They're only good on the grill though."

He nodded, "Sounds good. If you want, I'll start the grill if you get the meat."

She agreed and got up to pull out the meat that she put into the fridge the day before. Jax started up the grill and thought back to his conversation with Opie. He had been trying to figure out when he fell for the girl inside his house all day. Ope, of course, told him not to question it. That Marci was good for him and just let it play out. He agreed, but the waiting would be torture. Telling Opie though was good. He knew having his friend know why he wasn't getting any would help with the girls at the shop, and let's face it, he knew he would need the help.

Marci opened up the meat and seasoned it, putting it onto the plate and taking it to Jax with a beer.

"Thanks, darlin'."

"Don't mention it. What do you want with it?"

"Potatoes, corn. Don't care really."

She nodded and went into the house to see what she could make in about 15 minutes since that was about how long it would take. She pulled out some potatoes and cut them, putting them in the skillet to fry. After that she opened up some carrots from the can and poured out the juice. She than poured them in a little sauce pan and mixed them with some brown suger. As those heated up, she flipped the potatoes, getting them soft. She heard the sizzle of the carrots and added some buter to them. She mixed it up quickly since the butter took no time to melt. She turned off both burners just as Jax brought in the steaks. She watched as he pulled out the plates and than cut one up for the boys to share.

"_we are so comfortable, how did that happen?"_ she asked herself as he called the boys to wash up for dinner. He held the plates to her, holding them as she put the sides onto them. The boys ran in and set down as Jax sat their plates down. He got them some ketchup and Sprite while she made their plates.

"Beer?"

She nodded as she set their plates on the table. Jax sat a beer next to her plate, sitting down to eat. The boys told them about their day, causing them to chuckle at something the boys did at school. After dinner, they helped each other clean up while the boys had their TV time.

"You alright?" he whispered to her as he dried the last of the dishes.

She nodded, "Yeah. Gemma helped me out a bit. She's real good at handling crazy, it seems."

She turned and leaned against the counter and looked out the window. Jax moved to get in front of her.

"Ima, what she said...it's not how I see you, you know that, right?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded, "Gemma said the same thing, Jax."

They stared at each other in silence as he slowly leaned in. She'd been waiting to see if he'd kiss her again after the other day, they hadn't really had a chance to. She felt him smile as she responded to the kiss and slowly moved her arms to wrap around his neck. Jax used that as encouragement as his hands caged her, resting on the counter on each side of her body. He pulled back a bit and leaned his forehead against her. Neigher talked, just stood there. She didn't know what to think about him and he didn't know how to tell her what needed to be said. He lifted his head just enough to look at her and she smiled. "When she called me a toy today, I didn't realize I hit her. My mom was called that, Jax."

Jax kissed her again before replying, "Marci, I'm not quite sure what you are and it is scaring the shit out of me. What I do know is you are most definitely not some fucking toy."

"DADDY..."

She laughed as Jax rolled his eyes, pretending to be mad at his son for interupting him and followed him into the room with the boys. Jax sat on the chair, pulling her onto his lap.

"Yes, Abel."

The boys stopped and looked at their parents. "Daddy?"

Bradley looked at Marci and she at him. She watched as he got up and ran out the back door.

She looked at Jax and than got up to make sure he was alright.

Jax looked at Abel, "You alright, Abel?"

Abel walked over to his dad. "I don't understand."

Jax pulled his son to lap. "Tell you the truth, I don't either."

Abel turned to look at his dad, "What did that mean?"

"I really like her, a lot. I kissed her, even."

"That's gross, Daddy. She's a girl."

Jax chuckled as Abel made a face about him kissing her.

"One day, son. You wont care. Girls are fun, you'll see."

Abel rolled his eyes, "Is Bradley ok?"

"I hope so, kid."

* * *

Marci found her brother sitting on the swing and took to the one next to him. She didn't know how long they sat like that. She turned to see tears on his face and pulled him to her, hugging him close.

"You alright, baby?"

"I don't understand."

She pulled him back to look at him.

"I know it's been me and you forever and it always will be, Bradley. Mommy feels lonely at times without having a friend like Lyla has with Opie. Abel's daddy does to. If you aren't ok with it, though, we'll stop. You come first, baby. Always will."

She waited for him to talk, knowing he needed to process what she told him. He walked over to the table and sat down just out of site so that Abel and Jax couldn't see him. Marci watched him as he studied the man in the house. After a moment or two, he came back over to her. "So what you're saying is you need a grown up friend."

Marci nodded, "Yes, very much. I never had one, baby."

Bradley nodded, "Alright. But only him, no one else."

Marci laughed, "Promise."

They then hugged again and went back in.

* * *

Jax and Marci sat on the table out back with the slider open, the boys sleep in Abel's room. Jax took her hand and she looked at him. He took his other hand and put a stray hair behind her ear.

"Is Bradley alright?"

she nodded and leaned in, kissing him. She pulled back to see him smiling at her.

"He did make me promise something, though."

Jax smirked, "And what did you have to promise?"

"That you were the only grown up friend I had."

"Smart kid." he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.

After a few moments, he pulled back.

"How do we do this?" he whispered.

She looked at him, "You're the expert."

He chuckled. "That's not what I meant. And you're not to bad yourself with the kissing thing."

He smiled as she blushed and than continued, "I meant in general. I want to take you out, on our own. I want to do all kinds of things I haven't wanted to do with a girl in a fucking long time, Marci."

She blushed again and entertwined their fingers, "How about one day at a time?"

"I think I can do that."

* * *

Later that night, she laid on his couch. They didn't want to wake the kids and so she just stayed. She didn't want Bradley to freak out in the morning. She smiled as she thought about the man down the hall from her. Knowing he was just as scared as she was, well, that made whatever this was better. He was going into this almost as blind as she was and she reveled in that. Her hand still hurt from hitting Ima and he looked at it again to make sure nothing was broken. She stared at the ceiling, willing her mind to shut down and let her sleep. She sighed as she felt her body start to relax and her eyes drooped till they closed, letting her sleep.

* * *

Jax was also having a hard time getting to rest. Knowing that girl was in his house, in his shirt, made his stir crazy. Not being able to do anything to her when she came out of the bathroom with it on was quite another thing. She still had her shorts on, but with him being much taller than she was, his shirt covered them. Jax ran his hand down his face, trying to will sleep to come to him. He thought back to the boys reactions and smiled at the promise she made to her brother. He made the same one, but to himself. He didn't want to fuck whatever this was up and knew she was just as scared was helping him out. He closed his eyes as he finally felt his body relax and let sleep take over his body.

**_Alright, that's it for today. I should be back tomorrow with more, but only one chapter as my babies are back and we have dance class at 5:30-7 central time. Thanks for all the comments and favorites/followed, I really love them. Until tomorrow, Brianna_**


	10. Advice

"Mommy..."

Marci woke up to the sound for Bradley's voice and opened her eyes to see him and Abel looking at her. "Morning, sweeties."

"Why did we stay?"

She smiled and sat up. "We didn't want to wake you and Jax said I could crash on the couch."

She looked down when she notice her brother looking at her shirt. She looked back up at the boy.

"You ok, bud?"

He looked at her, "Why are you wearing his shirt?"

She smiled and pulled him to her, hugging him close. "His shirt's are more comfortable than mine would have been. He let me borrow it."

She sat him down and took her halter, going into the bathroom to change out of the shirt. She locked the door and sat on the toilet lid thinking about her brother's reaction to the shirt. "_This is so gonna suck."_ she thought as she changed the shirt and put hers back on. She wasn't going to make Bradley have to look at it if he didn't understand it, she just hoped Jax would understand that maybe she couldn't sleep over without having her own things to use.

She walked out and padded back into the living room to see Jax had woken up and was sitting, watching cartoons with the boys. She smiled at him and than gathered the blanket she used, folding it and putting back into the front closet where he had gotten it for her. She shut the door and made her way to the kitchen, trying to figure out what to make them for breakfast when she felt arms wrap around her. "Morning."

She smiled and turned to face him. "Morning, hungry?"

She saw something flicker in his eyes as he smirked and she playfully shoved him. "For food, smartass."

He chuckled, "Let's go to the diner. I haven't taken Abel in a while. It'd be good to get out."

She shut the cabinet and looked at him. "Alright, meet in 20?"

He nodded and they walked back into the living room.

"Bradley let's go change. We're going out for breakfast this morning."

"The diner?" Abel asked, getting excited.

The adults smiled and Jax nodded. Abel jumped up and ran to his room while Marci and Bradley headed out the door. The walk to their house was quiet and Marci unlocked the door.

"Mommy..."

"Yes, babe?" she asked, shutting the door.

"Can I meet Abel's Uncle Opie?"

She led him to the couch and smiled. "You have met him, baby. He is Harry and Ellie's daddy, remember?"

Bradley thought for a bit and than nodded, "Oh yeah, he was at Gemma's when we first got here."

She nodded, "Yes, but I can call Lyla to see if we can meet up soon with everyone."

She laughed as he ran off, excited at the prospect of maybe hanging out with some of the others today. She went into her room and chose some boot cut jeans and a blue tank. She slipped them on as she heard a knock on the door. "Bradley, get that and ask who it is first, please."

"OK MOMMY." he yelled as she pulled the tank over her head. She opened her door and headed to the bathroom for a brush. She pulled her hair back up into a bun and than walked into the living deciding to just slip her flip flops back on.

"Hey, ready?" Jax asked when she walked into the room.

"Yes, let's go."

The boys led the way out the door and Marci locked it. The adults let the kids run next door to the diner with their parents following. Jax held the door open, letting everyone go in before him. They sat down and the waitress took their drinks. They all sat and talked about what to do for the day. Marci told Jax how Bradley had wanted to re-meet Opie and asked if maybe they could meet up with them later. Jax told her Opie wasn't working so most likely. The food came and everyone dug in, hungrily.

Jax sat and thought about how natural it was to sit here, in public, with his kid as well as the girl in front of him and her brother. That didn't quite scare him as much as he thought. Marci looked at him and they smiled at each other, not really saying anything. They didn't need to. They both knew the other was just as scared as the other and that made them comfortable with their situation. Marci knew people would talk, but she didn't care. Jax was different with her and everyone that really knew the biker in front of her had openly admitted that to her. She liked he was different, showing her a different part of himself that she figured only few saw. They finished eating and Jax paid the bill, saying it was their first date. Marci just chuckled and led the boys to the door while he left the tip.

"Ope called and Lyla has invited us for this morning. Apparently their kids are wanting to see ours. She also said we could stay and make a lunch out of it." Jax stated, coming out of the diner.

The boys hollered, excited at getting to hang out with the Winston kids today and Marci smiled, shaking her head at them.

"Alright, You'll have to tell me how to get there." she commented as she walked towards her car.

Jax smiled, "Or, you could let me drive again?"

She smiled looking at him trying out Abel's puppy face and handed him the keys.

"What is it you mechanics like about my car?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"It's fast, baby."

She rolled her eyes and moved her seat, letting the boys climb in. She set the seat back into place and got in, buckling up. Jax turned to make sure the boys were buckled and than backed out and headed to Opie's.

They pulled up to see Opie working on his bike. The parked on the side of the street and then piled out of the car, the kids heading out back to play with the others. The adults walked up to Opie.

"Hey, Lyla went to the store, she should be back soon."

Marci nodded and than headed toward the back to watch the kids. Jax stood next to Opie's bike and took out a cigarette, Opie joining him.

"So, How was it last night when you got home?"

Jax smiled and looked at his friend, "It went ok. She knows she's not a toy, Opie. We're just gonna let it flow, I think."

They turned to the sound of Opie's truck and the bigger one smiled. "Don't let her go, Jax. When you find it for real, it's like nothing else. I got lucky to find it twice."

Jax put out his cigarette and watched as Opie went to kiss his wife. Lyla smiled and waved as Opie helped her take the groceries in. Jax followed them, grabbing a water from the fridge, and giving Lyla a kiss on her cheek. "How're you, darlin'?"

She smiled and saw Marci outside, "I'm good. My friend doing alright?"

Jax smiled and turned his head to see Marci walking toward them, having seen Lyla.

"I hope so." He than walked out back to the front with Opie to keep him company while he worked.

Marci walked in and helped Lyla put her food up. They then walked back out and sat at the patio table, watching the kids. Lyla watched her friend. Marci looked different today and Lyla was hoping the biker with her husband was the reason. Marci felt her looking at her and turned to her. "Can I ask you something?"

Lyla nodded and Marci asked about how they let the kids know about their parents. She explained about Bradley's behavoir last night and this morning and didn't know what to do about it. Lyla turned her head to look at the boys and Ellie as they played in the yard. She turned back to Marci, "It was hard for them. It was understandable though, Opie lost a wife, his kids a mom. Piper never knew his dad and so it was just us for a long time. We sat them down seperately and told them. I talked to Piper while Ope told his. We told them that we wouldn't do anything if they didn't want us to. I think you handled it ok. A grown up friend is a good way to describe your situation right now. You're not even to the point where sleeping in the bed is an issure. With your background, and his, this will actually be good on both boys. Bradley will get used to him being around as your friend, not Abel's dad. Abel will get used to it the same way. Jax has never brought the girls home from the club. Both boys are going into this on the same level."

"Thanks, I didn't think of it that way. It's just if you saw his face this morning when I was in that damn shirt."

Lyla leaned over to her, "I know that was hard. Piper cried when he first saw me in one of Ope's. Ask Jax if you can have one. If he liked you in it last night, he really wont care if you wear it around him. Guys like seeing their girls in their clothes. That way everyone gets used to it and not because you had a quickie and that was the first thing you could find."

Before Marci could comment on that, the men came into the back. Jax sat next to her and took her hand while Opie kissed and sat next to Lyla. Marci studied them. They were cute together and didn't show it much around the kids. Opie held her hand, much like Jax did hers. They didn't make it too "adult" so to speak. They were just comfortable together, and that made the blonde smile.

"You alright?" Jax whispered in her ear.

She turned and nodded, taking a sip of his water. "Hey, get your own." he smiled.

She smiled and laughed, giving it back to him. "Fine."

She made to get up and only got as far as he would let her. "Y'know I need both arms to walk, Jackson."

She saw his body react as he adjusted himself, letting her go. She shook her head and went into get her a water, wondering what that was about. Lyla saw her face and got up to talk to her. Lyla had a feeling why Jax reacted as he did, she just didn't know how to explain it. She saw Marci leaning against the counter and shut the door. "Don't read too much into that."

Marci looked at her, silently asking what was up. Lyla smiled and walked to her friend. She cupped her face in her hands, "Oh I'm going to have some fun teaching you the inner workings of a man, hun."

Seeing the confused look, she continued. "No one calls him Jackson but his momma. He reacted that way because his body likes to hear you saying it. Opie does the same thing when I call him, Harry."

"So it's a good thing?" she whispered and Lyla smiled.

"A very good thing, yes. He tried to hide it, Marci. You have power over him, you have all the control."

The girls stood like they were, letting Marci process it when the door opened.

"Oh man..."

Lyla laughed turning to see Jax and Opie in the kitchen. "Watch." she whispered to Marci.

She looked at her husband. "Something the matter, Harry?"

Marci smiled as she saw the same reaction in Opie that Jax had to her calling him by his whole name and laughed, letting the stress leave her. She turned to the fridge to get her water. She turned back around and noticed the guys had gone back out to start the grill. She helped Lyla get the salad ready while she tenderized the meat and meriated it. She was glad she came over with them today, Lyla was going to be her saving grace. She knew Gemma tended to be a little bit up her son's ass, but she didn't not want to talk sex with him with his momma.

Lyla knew she was going to have to help couple out a bit as Marci's emotions and feeling started coming out to play. Ima wasn't finished and she told Opie as much last night. Opie told her about his conversation with Jax and Lyla made her husband promise to keep an eye out and to get one of the other guys to help if needed. If Ima got her hooks into Jax before Marci was able to reach a level of intimacy with him, he was going to lose her. Opie agreed and told her he'd probably talk to Chibs and Happy. He knew Jax had talked them a bit about the girl and so they'd be a help since they just wanted the couple happy. Jax came in for the steaks and walked up to Marci. "You alright, babe?"

She turned to look at him while putting the tomatoes in the salad bowl.

"Yes, Lyla helped. Don' worry about it. I have a feeling she's going to know an awful lot by the time we figure out what we are actually doing."

He nodded and gave her kiss, grabbing the plate on the way out the door.

"What?" she asked as the door closed.

Lyla just smiled and shook her head. "That boy is gone, I tell ya. Can I tell you something without you getting upset?"

Marci nodded and Lyla led her to the table. "He talked to Ope. He didn't tell him everything about Bradley, just your innocence. Opie is Jax's right hand and they've known each other since diapers. Jax was scared, hun. I'm sure he's already told you that. I'm only telling you because Opie's going to help when we aren't there. Ima wont give up. Jax is very strong willed and wont sleep with her, but she doesn't take the word no at all. Just warning you, baby. If he didn't fuck anyone in Tacoma than you really don't have to worry about him. I just wanted you to know."

Marci looked out the window and watched the men at the grill, talking and laughing. She looked back at Lyla. "Thank you. I knew he must've talked to someone and I don't blame him. It's not everyday you come across a 25 year old like me, I know that. You can tell him about Bradley, though. I don't wanna tell the story anymore."

Lyla nodded and then the got up to finish preparing lunch.

Jax and Opie stood at the grill cutting up about old times. Opie hadn't seen his friend so unstressed since Tara left, it was good for him. He flipped the meat, making sure not to get the sides didn't get to black while the middle was cooking. "I told Lyla about our talk."

Jax looked over at him, "What she say?"

Opie sat his utensil down and looked at his friend, sitting in the chair. "She was glad you finally talked about it to someone. She knew Marci was about to break when they had that talk the day you got to drive the charger and figured you were worse off."

Jax sat next to his friend, "Your wife is something else, Ope."

Opie laughed, "Don't I know it. She thinks that maybe we should tell Chibs and Happy some of it. Ima's not going to stop just because some girl, who't not letting you hit her, punched her in the face."

Jax sighed and sat his beer down. He knew his friend was right. He ran his hand down his face and looked at his friend. "Alright. I don't want to tell the whole story. It's not mine to tell, anyway. I'm not gonna fuck the cunt, Opie."

"Oh I know, you wouldn't have stopped if you wanted to fuck her, Jax. The girls know the president isn't getting it at home and you know how they are. Most of us can only play house for so long, brother."

Jax knew he was right and got up to head inside. Opie watched as his friend walk into his house without commenting on that statement. He than got up to see if the steaks were finished yet.

Jax walked in and wrapped his arms around Marci, "Can we talk?"

She turned her head to look at him, "Sure. You, ok?"

"Yeah."

She looked at Lyla, who nodded, and let Jax lead her out to the front yard. Jax led her all the way to the car and leaned against it, pulling her to him and giving her a kiss.

"You're scaring me, Jax."

He sighed. "Sorry, dalin'. I talked to Opie."

She shook her head "_he's worried"_ she thought before kissing him. "Lyla told me and I'm glad you did. Jax, I know this dryspell you have right now is new to you. I know what I told you is hard for someone to take in, especially someone used to getting sex whenever he wants it. I also know the girls aren't going to stop till they know we are having it. I don't know when that will be or how, let alone the when. What I do know is that I trust you. Don't ask me how, I don't really get it myself. Think about it though, before either one of us knew what was happening between us, you quit fucking around. From what I've heard, you haven't had sex since the day I got hired to watch your kid."

She watched his body relax as he leaned his forehead to hers. She kept quiet, just letting him hold her. She pulled back a bit and kissed him.

"I think I know something that may help."

"What's that?" he asked, running is fingers on the little bit of back he could feel from her shirt having ridden up with their current position.

"Lyla suggested that I wear some of your shirts. Y'know, give the illusion that we're at least close to that. Also, I think it will help the boys get used to this. Bradley looked hurt this morning when I had your shirt on."

Jax thought about it and smiled as Lyla called them to eat. He gave her a kiss and took her hand.

"That may help. I'm not sure how long, but it's a start right. Besides, getting to see you in my shirts is sexy as fuck, darlin'."

She blushed as he led her in to eat.

* * *

They ended up staying at Opie and Lyla's all day and Abel asked if it was alright if Bradley stayed over instead of having their normal routine on Sunday. Jax said it was alright, but he still wanted the afternoon with just them. Marci stayed till well after the boys went to sleep as Jax asked her to watch a movie. She almost fell asleep, but didn't want to risk something with Bradley if she stayed again so went home. Jax watched her as she walked, making sure she was safe. She waved before disappearing through her door before he shut his and than went to take a shower. He took a quick one as he was actually exhausted and couldn't wait to get into the bed. He knew he'd have dreams about her in his shirt as she was wearing it when she left. She had slipped it on over her tank so she wouldn't forget to grab it when she left. He climbed out of the shower and dried off, pulling up his white boxers before climbing into bed, sleep claiming him as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Marci laid in bed in nothing but Jax's shirt and some pink boy shorts. It felt good today, hanging out with Lyla. Watching them was like watching some fairytale movie where the girl gets the prince. It was cute to watch, she admitted to herself. She also had a chance to talk more to Lyla who answered some of her questions about some of the things she read about while the men went back to work some more on Opie's bike. Lyla told her that she should take the time to explore herself to see what she like before Jax did so that she wasn't surprised by everything. Her friend also told her to let her imagination play out, or think back to one of those dreams that she'd been having about the biker in question.

As she thought about it, she thought back to the day when she went to the shop and he was covered in grease. She thought about his smile, about his eyes, about him that afternoon after he got out of the shower; she could still remember how he had smelled. She could feel something trying to get out within her and tried to move to get comfortable. She moved her legs, and the blanket had move just right, causing something to shoot up her spine. She stopped for just a bit before she tried it again.

I wasn't quite the same and so she thought back to Jax and all the things he made her feel with just a look let alone the touches, the kisses. She could feel the same winding feeling and moved again, only this time, she took Lyla's advice and moved her hand down, but left her fingers over her underwear. She slowly ran them over the middle of the shorts and felt the spring tighten like it did when the blanket moved just the right way. Getting bolder, she moved the fabric over, letting her fingers run over her bare skin.

As the spring started to tighten even more, she applied more pressure. It was slowly building and she just couldn't get it to release. She remembered reading about a spot inside her and moved to insert a finger to see if it helped. She let her imagination carry her as she thought about one of the dreams where it was Jax that was touching her, not her. She held onto that as the spring continued to tighten and her hips began to move on her own. Her hips started to speed as she pictured him picking up the pace of getting her to where she wanted, her fingers continued to go in and out as she added another.

She ran her other hand down and used those fingers on that button she found as her pumping sped up. She felt a sound she didn't know could make come out of her as the spring exploded around her finger and juice came out of her, onto her hand. She laid there, panting. "Wow." she said out loud when she calmed down. She got up and almost fell as her legs were like jelly. She walked to the bathroom to clean herself before climbing back into bed.

**_Alright, here you go. I ended up not having class as it got cancelled, so I decided to give you all a chapter. Please leave a comment below, until later. Brianna_**


	11. Lines Drawn

Marci woke up to the alarm four days since her liberating evening over the weekend. She turned the alarm off and stretched. She walked into Bradley's room, waking him up for school. She shook him awake as she did every morning before going back into her room to change out of her pajamas. She washed Jax's shirt last night and was looking forward to wearing it today when she met Lyla and Gemma for their pamper day.

She slipped it on and decided to tie it, so she bunched it up and bit and tied it into a knot under her tits. "_Might as well give the girls a show."_ She smiled, looking into the mirror and thanking whoever that she was blessed with a natural tan. She slipped on her jean cutoffs that had the front pockets that poked out of the front and than went to fix some cinnamon toast for Bradley, texting Jax and asking him to come over. She knew he was going to be surprised and didn't want to have that kind of reaction around Ima or anyone else but her.

"Be there in a bit, Gemma just left with Abel."

She smiled and gave the bowl to Bradley.

"Mommy, why are you wearing that today?"

She sat next to him and smiled. "Some of the girls are trying to be grown up friends with Jax at his work, so me and Lyla decided to play it up a bit, baby."

he nodded and than started on breakfast as the doorbell rang. She stood and took a deep breath, letting it out. She walked out to the living room, opening the door. She watched his eyes get big as he raked them up and down her, a moan coming out when she saw she was showing more than normal.

"Good, that was the reaction I wanted."

He looked back up to her and pulled her to him, kissing her. "You're very hot today, baby. Not complaining but I know you're coming to meet my mom in a bit."

"I know. I was talking to Lyla yesterday, trying to figure out how to wear your shirt to the shop. I told her I just couldn't wear it because it would cover my shorts and look funny tucked in. She told me to get creative."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I like it. Gonna make it hard to work today, y'know that."

She smiled and put her forehead to his. "I was counting on it, but figured if you were surprised when I got there and Ima was there. Well, I just didn't think it'd go over all that well like I want it to."

"Sadly, I agree. Just sucks that I am going to have to constantly adjust myself today."

He kissed her as she blushed, "I have to shower, see you in a bit."

She nodded and watched him as he walked back. She turned to get her stuff and slip her shoes on as Bradley came in from the kitchen so they could get him to school. Lyla and Gemma were both there with she pulled into the drive. Marci noticed Ima was also there, sitting at the picnic table with some of the other girls. Lyla walked over and opened her door. "I have got to see. Jax told me he's already seen you this morning. His look was priceless."

Marci looked at Ima before back to Lyla. The blonde looked at her friend, "You have nothing to worry about babe. She already tried today, by the way."

Marci took a breath and than noticed that Jax had saw her and sat a rag down, walking to her. Lyla looked at the biker and than back to her. "He's most likely going to kiss the shit out of you. Be glad he told his mom this morning when she got here that you two are figuring things out."

Marci nodded, finally getting out of the car and shutting the door, leaning against the trunk as Jax showed up. She could see Ima out of the corner of her eye, seething.

"Hey, baby." Jax stated, pulling her to him and kissing her in front of everyone.

She felt him smile as she kissed him back before she pulled back. "Hey."

He played with her hair and took the tie out of her. "Leave it, I like it better."

"Alright. Lyla said she tried to talk to you."

He nodded, "You actually haven't been around due to things needing to get down. Thanks for helping me out by the way."

She kissed him again, "Don't mention it, happy to fix your laundry problem. When's the guy getting there to fix your washer?"

"After you get there with the boys, Juice is going to be there."

Marci nodded as they walked over to the office, whistles coming from the guys in the stalls. Jax chuckled as she blushed when they reached his mom.

"That was interesting." Gemma stated, smiling behind her sunglasses. "Like your outfit."

Marci blushed again and Jax kissed her temple, "I gotta get back over there to help Happy with some motor. See ya later, darlin'."

She kissed him. "Bye."

"Ready to go?" Lyla asked, with a smile for her friend.

The other two nodded, Marci pulling out a cigarette. "Just let me smoke first."

They stood around by the cars so that Marci didn't have to meet up with Ima. The three women watched as Ima and one of the other girls got up and started their was over. Happy and Juice noticed also and threw a rag at Jax. "Wha..." he stopped, looking at Ima walking towards Marci and the other two. He wiped his hands and made to head over when Opie stopped him, "She already hit the bitch once. She can handle it Jax."

Jax nodded, knowing his friend was right and watched the scene unfold.

Marci threw the cigarette at Ima, watching it hit the cement in front of the girls 9 inch stiletto. Ima looked down at it and than back up to her. Marci watched as Ima noticed the shirt she was wearing and smirked at the girl, noticing the guys watching them.

"Who actually gave you a shirt? Did they feel sorry for you?"

Marci smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, Jax left it at my house last night. Thought I'd surprise him by wearing it today. By the way I wa greeted, I'd say he didn't care much about me wearing it."

Gemma and Lyla silently praised the girl while smirking at the croweater. Marci heard a cough and looked at the men, noticing Opie slapping Jax on the back. Opie nodded that he was fine and so she looked back to the girl in front of her. Ima stepped up to her. "You know he'll get tired of you, right? You're too new and not cut for this life, hun. Do yourself a favor and leave the big boys to me."

Everyone watched, trying to figure out Marci's next move. Being raised how she was taught Marci how to not show your emotion, especially to your competition. She folded her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Listen, If he was so fucking tired of me, rounds four and five that first time would have been sloppy Saturday night after hanging out with Lyla. They watched our kids all fucking weekend while we got aquainted with each other. We also happened to somehow manage to break a valve on the washer while it was running. Tell me, bitch. Does that sound tired of me? All that sounds like is exhausted and trust me, we haven't had much sleep in four days. I'm beat and I know he had to make himself go home last night. Abel stayed my son's room. Jax came and got him this morning."

Everyone's mouth's dropped open, Gemma and Lyla's even. Marci was waiting for the bitch to make her move. All Ima did was scrunch her eyes and turn, walking off the property. Marci let out a breath and leaned back against the car.

"Oh my fucking, mother of all that is holy, where did that come from?" Lyla asked, looking at the girl.

Marci took at breath and noticed the guys looking at them. Jax had a smile on his face and went back to work, telling them to leave the girls to it and winking at her. She turned back to Lyla and Gemma, "I have no fucking clue. I just went with it. I didn't really know where I was heading with that."

"Well, 2-nothing for you, baby. Let's go get you pampered. After that you sure as hell deserve it."

The girls laughed, getting into the car with Gemma and heading off the lot.

Jax watched as they left and than wiped his hands. After that display, he needed a fucking break. He took out a cigarette and lit it as he sat down on the picnic table. That little monologue that Marci had decided to say made his dick so fucking hard, he needed to calm down before he did something he'd regret. Opie, Chibs, and Happy watched him sitting there, know that speech got him worked up and went to set with him.

"Alright, brother?" Happy stated, sitting down with him.

Jax took a breath, "Fuck if I know anymore."

They chucked and Jax flipped them off.

"That was some picture, Marci painted." Chibs stated, trying to be sutble at approaching it.

"Is is bad that I now want to say fuck it and just take her. I know I shouldn't but fuck. She was there saying so things, My shirt tied around her with shorts that give away a great view."

The men watched as their president's head fell to the table. They felt for him, they really did.

"Y'know the fact that she even showed up wearing that and y'all being all cutesy says a lot, right?" Opie asked, trying to help.

Jax let out a breath and set up, taking a drag. "I know. I saw it in Ima's face on my way back to that damn car. I just wasn't expecting her to spout out all that shit. Let alone my washer breaking because I set her on it."

* * *

Marci followed the two women into the salon and they sat at their normal chairs. They set their feet into the little tubs, letting them soak while they waited for one of the people to start working on them. Marci threw her head back as the messager ran its way down her back. She really didn't know where all that came from and was trying to figure it out. She did know after Saturday, she has had some Marci time in the shower. Her imagination gave her all kinds of senarios to work with and knew that Jax's appliance was one of them. Lyla told her the vibration during the act was very stimulating when she asked about it last night on the phone.

"You do know that Opie's probably calming your man down as we speak right?"

She turned her to left where Gemma and Lyla were looking at her.

"I really don't fucking know where that came from except the washer, that I do know."

Lyla chuckled, "Figured as much."

Gemma looked at the girls, "What am I missing?"

Lyla turned her head to Gemma. "I have been answering some questions, helping our dear innocent friend out a bit. I told her to explore so that it wasn't so surprising when Jax tried and it freaked her out. Her imagination gave her a washer and dryer for them to play on."

Marci blushed and Gemma smiled. "Well, don't tell my son you have pictured him doing that. After this morning, he's going to have a hard time till he gets home. Expect some pushing tonight, baby."

"Pushing?" Marci asked, hoping he wasn't losing patience.

Lyla shook her head, "Not what you think. He will never push you to have sex with him, Marci. What she means is that he will slowly start to see where you will let him go. It will be sutble, but just kissing wont cut it if you both want to eventually end up in bed. You have to push the boundaries back first."

Marci nodded and turned back to relax as the lady started on her toes.

* * *

Jax laid his tools down for the last time that day. He knew when the girls were finished when his mom got back with Lyla, but not Marci. They told him she had to run an errand and Lyla was just picking up her car, meeting Marci at the diner. He was grateful that three of his brothers knew what he was going through and they all helped him out today. Ima showed back up and tried to catch him off guard when Happy snagged her up. That bitch was probably gonna get hit, he just didn't know if it would be by Marci or him. He wiped his hands and nodded to his mom as she left in the Escalade.

"Going home?"

Jax smiled at the prospect, "Yep, see you tomorrow."

Jax walked out to his Dyna and mounted it, letting it warm up as he buckled his helmet.

"Can I get a ride?"

Jax looked over at Ima. "Nope." He than peeled off before she could say anything else.

He pulled up to see Lyla's car still there along with Opie's bike. He walked in to the smell of burgers on the grill and smiled, searching for Marci.

"Hey you."

He smiled, watcing her walk down the hall. "Hey, Ope didn't tell me they were eating here."

She took his hand and led him to his room. He hadn't brought her back here and was trying to figure out why they were in there, on his bed. She looked at him and smiled. "I asked them to stay for a bit so we could talk and Lyla suggested it."

"What do you want to talk about, darlin'?" he asked, willing his body to not do anything stupid.

"I know this probably isn't the best room to bring you, but I wanted to make sure you were alright after this morning."

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'm not the one being denied sex at the moment than getting a whole monologue on what you did to me in front of everyone."

Jax sighed, knowing why she was asking. "I ended up having to take a shower during lunch, but other than that I'm fine, baby."

She kissed him and he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck while his went to her waist. She hesitantly opened her mouth when his tongue asked to enter and moaned at the feeling it caused. Jax groaned at the new step. It was a tiny one, but Jax was actually a bit surprised it didn't take as long. Feeling brave, he picked her up and sat her in his lap, her legs wrapping around him. Her hands played with his hair when she gasped. She pulled back and looked at him.

"You alright?" he asked, thinking it maybe he moved to fast.

"How did I get here?"

He smiled, "I put you here."

She blushed. "I'm ok. We should go check on the kids."

He nodded, "OK."

She kissed him again. "I don't mind you putting me here." she whispered, pulling back to stand up.

"I like putting you here too, baby."

She smiled, taking his hand and letting him leading her out. They spent a few hours talking and laughing with Opie and Lyla before they loaded up their bunch and went home for the night. Marci helped Jax clean up while the boys played in Abel's room. Marci sat the towel down, drying the last dish. "I should get home."

"You should." he agreed, caging her between him and the counter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Lyla said you may start pushing boundaries after this morning." she whispered, pulling back.

He sighed, kissing her again. "I'm just as new at this as you. Trust me, it's hard. That just means it'll mean more when we get there. If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, tell me. When I do something you do like, tell me. Y'know like you did earlier."

She nodded and kissed him again. "She said it'd be subtle and I shouldn't worry. I was just curious."

"I like that you're asking questions. It means you're at least trying to understand things that you haven't before. I will answer what I can. I'm sure Lyla is better since she's a chick, but I'm here to."

She smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "That is too cute and trust me when it will count. I don't think she going to help with out with it. That will be all on you. She's just helping with my end of so that I'm a bit more comfortable when boundaries get pushed back."

He leaned a bit more into her. "Oh, really. What's she helping you with?"

"Uh-uh. I already made you have to take a shower from my pretend sex. I don't want you to now have to figure something out for what I really talk to Lyla about."

He leaned his head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Now you really need to tell me."

He felt her shiver as he pulled back to look at her. She let out a breath, "You don't play fair."

"Never said I would, darlin'."

"Fine, I may have only read about some things and never tried them before. Lyla may have told me to try some of them out before you did so I don't freak when you do, Jackson."

She smirked as she felt his shudder while his eyes closed.

"Now who's not playing fair, Marci?"

"Never said I would, darlin'." she smirked, using his words against him.

He kissed her one last time before pulling away. She went into the room to tell Bradley it was time to go. Jax and Abel watched as they walked across the lawns to their house, making sure they were safe before going in. Abel took his bath while Jax clean up the living room a bit.

* * *

Marci laid in her bed after getting out of her shower and thought about the day. It had been a good one, all things considering. There was something about being in Jax's lap, in his arms, that made her feel like jello. She felt him a bit in his room when her middle met his and was surprised at how it felt. The friction was helping and it scared her a bit. She knew it was probably normal and it scared her a bit to already want him to help her with that spring that was inside of her. She knew she was nowhere near ready to have sex with him, but knew she definitely wanted to explore more than she thought she did. She'd have to talk to Lyla tomorrow to see if that was normal. To be wanting so much so fast. She rolled over as she relaxed and let sleep overcome her

* * *

Jax laid back and thought about the day. Marci surprised the hell of him with that comment about Lyla helping her with her end of things. He had a feeling what she meant when she said she didn't want to freak when he did some of those. His shower was used more for Jax time than anything else. That girl had changed him in many ways and he was hoping to help her change. Help her realize how much she meant to him, how didn't want to be intimate with anyone else. If you asked him two and a half months ago about some of what he was feeling or thinking, he would have laughed. Now...he didn't know what he'd do if she left him. He rolled over and got comfortable as sleep overcame him.

_**Alright, and chapter number 2 today as dance was cancelled today. Remember to leave the a comment below. Until next time. Brianna**_


	12. Exploring

**A SMALL LEMON FINALLY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

The next day, Gemma picked up Bradley when she got Abel for Marci and she was grateful. She had called Lyla this morning and was meeting her at Cara Cara. Lyla assured her there were sound proofed rooms since they did multiple scenes at once and so Ima and the girls wouldn't be about to hear them talk. Marci was very nervous after Gemma left. She jumped into the shower and then just threw on some black cotton shorts and a green cami before slipping on the flip flops and heading out the door.

After yesterday and than the dream she had, she didn't know if she really should hold out on him any longer. He had waited two fucking months already, and in biker years, Marci knew that was like her whole life almost. She pulled her charger up to the studio and parked next to Lyla's car. She got out and walked into the studio, getting stopped at the security area. After the security guy checked for her name, she walked back to meet Lyla. She had never been on a movie set, let alone one like this. She saw Ima getting ready to do a scene and glared before looking for Lyla.

"Can I help you?"

Marci looked at the older woman heading to her and nodded. "I'm looking for Lyla."

The woman smiled. "You must be Marci. I have heard great things from Gemma. I'm Luann."

Marci's eyes got big as she shook the woman's hand. "Thanks, I've heard good things about you to."

They laughed as Lyla came out of the office when she noticed Marci. "She's not here to work, Luann. Her old man doesn't share. Surely Gemma has let you know about Jax's new girl."

All three women noticed Ima glare at them and Luann nodded, "Yes. She just loves how she can hit a bitch where it counts and not really have to punch when needed."

Marci grinned as Ima stomped off.

"Come on."

Marci nodded and than followed Lyla to one of the rooms. Marci sat on the bed in the room and waiting for Lyla to secure it, hoping the sheets were clean. Lyla turned and shook her head, smiling.

"Sheet's get washed everyday, don't you worry."

"Good."

Lyla sat next to her friend. "Alright, We can't be heard. What is it you needed to talk about?"

"I think I'm ready for him, Lyla. I sat and thought about it last night. I thought about what I felt when we were making out in his room last night. He put me in his lap and when I got to feel him, it just felt...right, y'know?"

Lyla smiled and leaned back a bit. She could see the strain and knew after she convinced her to let herself go on her own and Jax could do the rest. He knows what he doing. Lyla knew how to help her so that in the end it helped her and Jax. Both of them deserve to be happy.

"Here's the thing. He's not going to think you really want to after a week of making out with him. That's just how they are. He's a nice guy and will want to you to be sure. When it's the right moment, both of you will know. What you can do is plan a night, get with Gemma, and have it just be you and him. With no boys to interupt you, y'all wont have to worry about getting caught. This way you can explore, maybe take some clothes off. Y'know, play a bit before he hits you. The opening acts can be just as fun as the headliner. Opie and I can help whereever you need us to. Maybe soon, I can tell you are getting to the point where he's going to have up his game or you will. How did sitting in his lap feel?"

"Excited, beautiful, loved, safe. A whole hell of a lot. I never thought a guy could be that affected just by kissing me."

Lyla smiled and nodded at her friend, "When you find somone who connects with you in such a way like that, it's good. Jax is probably just glad he got to hold you and have you wrapped around him. I still say up the anty so to speak. You can always do it tonight. The kids are out for easter and they can stay with us."

Marci nodded and than spent the rest of the morning plotting with Lyla on how to approach the biker.

* * *

Jax rode into the shop and parked his bike as Ima's car pulled onto the lot. He rolled his eyes and immediately headed toward the car he was working on with Happy yesterday. She tried to come over and Jax smiled as Gemma swiped her up and made her leave. It was like everyone was rooting for him and the girl in his head. He woke up, having to take care of business after Gemma left with Abel. He really shouldn't have fallen asleep thinking about the fact that Lyla told Marci to touch herself and think of him, it made the dreams seem very real. He shook his head again as Opie's truck pulled in. Jax stood up and wiped his hands, wondering why his friend was running late.

"What's up?"

"Took the kids for Lyla. She met up with Marci this morning at Cara Cara since Gemma took Bradley with Abel."

Jax thought a bit, trying to figure out why Marci was going up to the studio. Opie saw his face and smiled. "Y'know Lyla wouldn't let Luann put her in front of a camera. I'm sure that woman doesn't need to know that girl's still intact or else Luann would have been buzzing around by now."

Jax nodded, knowing he was right. He figured the girls just needed some talk time and there were rooms that were sound proofed up there. The guys smoked and than went to work for the day.

Gemma watched her son today. Something changed in him. Knowing how hard Ima was trying to get in his pants seems to just piss him off instead of make him smile at her. She knew his sitter was the reason and she was happy for that. Jax was slowly getting back to hisself, and for that, Gemma was very grateful to that girl. Ima would probably get hit again before it was done, she just didn't know who'd throw the punch. A lot of the people here wanted her to leave their president and his new girl alone. She heard her phone ring and answered, seeing it was Marci. "Hey, sweetie."

"Can you watch the boys since there's no school tomorrow? I wanna surprise your son with something."

Gemma smiled and watch the boys as they lifted another motor. "Sure. Do I get to know?"

She heard laughter. "Lyla must be helping with this."

Marci chuckled, "Yes we're in one of the rooms at Cara Cara. Luann's nice. I am hoping he wants to push boundaries, see how far I will let him go. I'm kinda curious myself. He's had a two month dryspell and I'm thinking maybe I could figure out some way to help without his dick having to be in me. Lyla said to wait on that till we both felt the time was right."

Gemma waved at Jax when she saw him looking, making his way over. "Alright. Bitch was here this morning."

"Figured, she stomped out after Luann made some crack about yesterday."

"Alright, talk to you in a couple hours. Bye."

"Bye."

Gemma hung up before Jax could figure out who was on the phone. She handed him the list for the day for some repos they needed to get. He asked who she was talking to and she said Marci was asking about lunch with her and Lyla. She saw Jax's eyes light up when she mentioned the girl and she knew. Her son had fallen for that girl and whatever was planned tonight was totally gonna surprise him.

"How're things, baby?"

Jax nodded for privacy and went in, but Gemma shook her head and looked past him. He looked over and saw Ima walking back. "Things are good. We had dinner with Ope and Lyla last night and after the boys went to bed, I had a little snack of my own."

Gemma smirked as Ima brushed past them, stomping.

"You should know your Godmother made some crack about yesterday. She was there when Marci got there to meet Lyla."

"Kay, I'm gonna take Chibs with me to get some of these. And last night was alright. We talked a bit, she wanted to make sure I was alright with her saying what she did yesterday."

Gemma smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Kay, baby. Have fun."

Jax laughed and took the keys from his mom.

* * *

Gemma met Marci and Lyla at the house to get the boys. Lyla had called Ope asking him to make up some reason to have to be with the kids so she could help Marci with something for Jax. Opie was all for it as that meant some tention would leave his friend and hopefully the girls would notice. Abel and Bradley already had their bags packs and ready to go when Gemma got there. They said good-bye to Marci and Lyla and than got into the car, heading to Gemma's.

Lyla turned to Marci, instructing her to shower there and shave everything that needed to be just in case. She than told her to put the outfit on that she borrowed from Luann and than slip one of his shirts over it and to leave her hair down. While she was in the shower, Lyla got to work on the meal for tonight. Gemma gave them the recipe for Meatballs that she made and Jax loved apparently. She set everything up and than got to work on Jax's room, knowing he'd go to his room before the kitchen if he was looking for Marci.

She set up the candles and a bucket of ice. She knew not to go all out, but Jax needed a push to get the boundary breaking man to come out to play with the girl that was dying to play with him. She knocked on the door when she heard the water shut off, letting Marci know that she was leaving and the Meatballs were finished and in the oven to stay warm. Marci thanked her and then Lyla got out the door before Jax could notice her here. She drove the opposite direction of the shop so that she didn't past Jax seeing her on the way home.

* * *

Marci opened the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame of his room, hearing the Dyna pull up. She waited for the door to open. When he walked through, he looked around, trying to find the sound he was used to hearing when he found Marci leaning against the door to his room in nothing but his shirt and those fuck me black heels. "What do we have here?"

Marci shrugged, watching him put his things on the table by the door. Jax started walking slowly to her. "Where are our boys?"

He watched a smile play on her face as she shrugged once more. He cocked an eyebrow as he reached her, noticing the candlelight and nothing else. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"They are with your mom...all night."

She watched his eyes turn almost navy as he took in what she said. She also saw the confusion lace his face and whispered. "I'm not ready for the sex thing yet, Jackson. I just wanna feel you, feel us. I want to feel what my body is craving and I need your help."

She watch him lick his lips, still looking at her. Lyla told her he would question it, make sure she was ready. That's what the outfit underneath the shirt was for. She slowly took his hand and led him into his room, she set him on his bed and than stepped back. He let her lead, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. She said no sex, he was fine with that. It was the way she told him to help her feel, help her with her cravings...he was about to lose it and they both knew it. He watched her step away and almost grabbed her.

He watched as she kept her eyes on him and slowly lifted the shirt off her, revealing some hunter green lace, very little he had noticed. He watched as more was revealed as she pulled the shirt all the way off. She was standing in front of him in a bra and thong and asking him to help her. She stood there, biting her lower lip, when he lost it. He was up and had his mouth on hers in about two seconds. He pushed her against the dresser and lifted her up, sitting her onto his. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she sighed at the contact. When air was needed, he pulled back. "You sure."

She nodded, "Absolutely, Jackson."

He smiled and picked her up, laying her on his bed. He got up and looked at her, "Beautiful."

He smiled and watched the blush run from her cheeks down to her ankles, knowing her tits were probably just as red. She watched as he shrugged out of his cut and took his shirt off before laying back down on top of her. She knew he kept his jeans on to remind him she wasn't all the way ready. What he didn't know was that she was planning on playing with him. Lyla told her that sometimes oral could be just as good and Jax would have to help her with that. He held his weight off her, extending his arms and looking into her green eyes.

She stared back up at him and cupped his face with her hands. "I want you to touch me. This is about what I'm comfortable with, what you're comfortable with. I just want to feel you." She whispered as she picked he head up to kiss her. She ran her hands slowly up his arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling his hair a bit to get her fingers tangled in it. Jax slowly kissed his way down her neck and to her ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and nibbling it just a bit, causing a moan to come out of her. "Relax." he whispered, causing her to shiver.

"I am." she whispered back. As kissed his way to her collarbone, his hand started at her fingers and slowly ran his fingers up her arm and to her shoulder. He kissed his way down her shoulder, his hand taking the strap of the bra with it. His other arm went around her back as she arched and unhooked the bra, slowly taking it off her. He smiled as the cold hair hit her and she hissed. He kissed his way down to her nipple, taking the little pink bud into his mouth, while his hand played with the other. Marci's back arch and she was making sounds she never had before. This was way better than her doing this herself. She felt the spring start as he used his hands and mouth on her breasts, and she was starting to feeling it in her stomach.

Her hips bucks trying to get a friction and he, in return, let his thrust back into her. The worked out a rhythm, both hissing at the friction as his mouth once again found hers. Their tongues danced as the passion started to get heavier. Jax, feeling bold, led his lips back down toward her breasts and went further than that. He kissed his way past the thong and stopped at her feet, knealing at the end of the bed. She leaned up and watched him as he stared at her, rubbing her feet. He smiled as he hit a spot that triggered the spring and she threw her head back in a moan. He slowly ran his tongue back up and to her thong, looking up at her. She nodded and he slowly took them off before climbing back on top of her, kissing her mouth. His hand ran slowly down till his fingers ran over her button causing back to arch into him, once again looking for the friction.

He lifted up on one arm and looked into her eyes. He held her gaze as he played her with his fingers. She watched as the spring tightened, not taking her eyes of him as he worked his magic. Jax slowly pushed one finger into her and watched as her eyes closed and her body arched off the bed. He had never taken the time to watch someone while he did this, had never wanted to. Watching her though was a site. She was a wonderful instrument and they had just started. He insterted another finger and than found her spot. Her eyes opened and she looked into his blue ones.

He could feel the muscles start to clench and picked up his pace, using his thumb on her clilt while his fingers worked her g-spot. She felt the spring break and she screamed as it exploded, grabbing his face and kissing him. She never had it happen that hard and was glad she had done this. It was better than she imagined. She pulled back a bit and pushed on him, silently telling him to roll over. He smiled and laid down, letting her get on top of him. She looked at him, trying to say what she wanted and not knowing how. She knew if those jeans came off, he may not be able to control it, but she wanted to try out something.

"What?" he asked, hoping she didn't regret this choice, that it wasn't too fast.

"Well, I wanted to try something, but didn't know how good your resolve it. I mean I can feel you and I'm pretty sure you left the jeans on so you wouldn't attempt anything I may not want yet."

He chuckled, "What do you wanna try, Marci?"

She blushed and he held a hand to her face, kissing her. "What?"

"I want to you to show me how to help you feel too. I want to do to you what you just did to me."

He stared at her, making sure she was positive about what she just said. "I think I'd be fine, baby. We don't have to, though."

She nodded, "That's part of what this was for. I want to explore each other without the worry of a kid or two."

He kissed her and pulled back, "Alright."

She took a breath and kissed him. He kissed her back, getting her back into the mood they were in before. He knew if he could get her relaxed again, the nerves would go away a bit. She kissed her way to his ear, taking it into her mouth. She felt him shudder a bit. She kissed her way to his neck and nibbled a bit on the skin where his shoulder met his neck, causing a hiss to come from him. It spurred her on just a bit and sit up, straddling his waist. She took her hands and ran them slowly up his arms as his hands rested on her hips. He knew she was trying to get familiar with him and so rubbed his thumbs over her skin, letting her know he was alright.

Her fingers ran over his nibbles and he hissed. She did it again, smiling, and got the same affect. He smiled up at her through hazy eyes and she leaned down, flicking his nipple with her tongue, causing him to buck her a bit. She did it to the other one and got the same reaction. She slowly kissed her way down his stomach, following the trail that led past his jeans. She set up on his thighs and took a deep breath, looking at him. His hands were now on her knees, rubbing them. She looked back down and unbuttoned them, noticing he wasn't wearing boxers. She scooted back off the bed and he lifted his hips to help her take them off.

She slowly ran her hands up his legs as she made her way back up to his stomach. She kissed his stomach and than looked up at him. He knew he was going to have to help and set up with her. He kissed her and laid her back down on him before rolling over and laying her down. He hugged her to him and took her free arm in his free one. He ran his fingers down her arm till he intertwined their fingers, she looked up at him and found him looking at her. He leaned down and kissed her as he moved his hand on top of hers, leading her fingers from his stomach to the task she wanted to overcome.

He watched her eyes grow as he slowly ran their hands down to the tip of his penis. She looked down at what he was doing with their hands as he wrapped her fingers around him. He led her hand up and down in a slow motion, squeezing her hand when he wanted her to. Knowing what he wanted she followed his lead, not taking her eyes off what they were doing. When she got the hang of it, he took his hand away and tilted her head to look at him. "You're so beautiful." he whispered through pants.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her slowly, licking her bottom lip. She granted him access and his tongue met her in a dance as she picked up the pace with her hand. Jax leaned his head back and she watched as his hips moved on their own. She watched his face as he was starting to come undone by what she was doing. Jax had never done anything like this. He knew the usual result at the end wasn't happening, but being here, doing this with her...it was more erotic and more intimate that anything he'd ever known.

Marci watched his back arch a bit as he started to come undone in front of her. He came and grabbed her face, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She watched as he laid back, trying to catch his breath. She laid her head on him, waiting for the high to stop. He pulled her onto him and wrapped her in his arms. After a few moments, she lifted her head and kissed him. He sat them up and than pulled back. "Thank you." he whispered.

"You're welcome."

He smiled and kissed her again. When he pulled back, she saw something in his eyes but dismissed it quickly. "Hungry?"

"You cooked too?" he asked.

She laughed, "Lyla helped while Opie lied to you so he could get the kids for her."

"That's why you went to Cara Cara."

She nodded and he kissed her again, not being able to get enough.

He rolled them over and smirked, "Food can wait, I still wanna play."

She giggled as he tickled her side before they commenced in another round of playtime.

_**Finally, a little bit of action for Jax. Hope you liked it. Please leave comments below. Until next time. Brianna**_


	13. Another Night

Jax pulled up to the shop the next morning, hating to have to leave Marci. Neither had wanted to get out bed, but he had work and she was due at Gemma's for breakfast. He parked the bike and took his helmet off, rolling his eyes. "_Unfuckingbelievable."_ he thought, noticing Ima sitting at the table with Tig. Tig had calmed down a bit, especially after Marci hit Ima in front of everyone. He ignored the bitch that was looking at him and walked over to the stalls, taking his cut off and slipping his mechanic shirt on. He was working on that same fucking motor with Happy still and sometimes he wondered why some people were allowed to drive at all.

He laid on the roller and pushed himself under the car, working on it and trying to hide from a skank ten feet away. He had woken up in a great mood this morning and he didn't want it ruined. Last night had been a new experience for him, not just Marci. He never really had to show someone how do some of the things she did. Some of it she was a natural at. He could remember the way she looked at him before she took him into her mouth and almost dropped the wrench on his head, moving just in time. He heard laughing and looked up through the hole where the motor was to see Chibs and Happy looking at him.

"By that look, one may think you got some last night, brother."

Jax smirked and came out from under the car. He stood up and wiped his hands off. Seeing Ima heading over the looked at his brothers, "I always get it. Gemma had the little guys all night so Marci and I could have some time alone."

He saw Ima stop at that statement before she continued to walk over. Happy and Chibs smiled as they saw the determined look in her eye. They knew Jax didn't get laid, but he got something. They also knew that something came from Marci and so Ima really didn't want to try with him today, it wouldn't be pretty. Ima continued walking, getting between the men and Jax. "Hey, I left my car at the studio. Can I get a ride?"

Jax smiled at her, "Sure, darlin'. I'm sure Happy would love to give you a ride."

They watched her face turn to anger.

"I'd love to take you to the studio, toy."

She huffed and turned, heading to the man's bike. After Happy took off with Ima, the others laughed. Jax shook his head and walked over to the picnic table to light a cigarette.

Chibs sat across from him. "So, yer mom kept the boys, huh?"

Jax nodded. "I didn't know till I got home. She was leaning against my bedroom door in my shirt and those heels she had on the other day.'

Chibs whistled. "So, ye at least got something, yeah? Yer face is showin' a bit of life back in it."

Jax laughed and nodded, seeing his mom's SUV pulling up.

The guys put out their cigarettes and than got to work, nodding to Gemma as she walked into the office, waving.

* * *

Marci took the boys to the park with Lyla and the other kids. The two women watched them run around as Marci told her about last night. Lyla could see that the girl next to her was a least a bit unwound, knowing Jax did a good job. Not like he wouldn't though. From the way Ima and some of the girls talked, he was really good. Marci told her some of the things he let her do last night, just to get familiar with him.

"So, he try anything on you?"

She watched Marci's blush and knew whatever he did, her friend liked it.

"I know you said that helping him out in certain ways other than my hand would help him. Didn't know it worked the other way."

Lyla smiled at her friend, making sure the kids weren't paying attention. "I'm guessing you liked it."

"Yes. We only went to sleep about three hours before we had to get up. You didn't tell me guys tend to like to play for hours." Marci whispered the last part and Lyla chuckled, shaking her head.

She turned into Marci. "Oh, hun. Jax hadn't gotten laid in weeks and you just let him play with you. He was going to play till he wore the both of you out."

"I guess, we didn't even eat the food. We had to throw it out this morning."

"Well, maybe he got full someother way."

The girls chuckled and decided to take the kids up to see the guys for lunch. They piled the kids into their cars, heading to the shop. Marci pulled up to see Ima's car and rolled her eyes. She got out and pushed the seat up, letting the boys get out. When she shut the door, she watched the boys run up to Jax and the guys at the picnic table. Lyla and Marci walked to the office, saying hey to Gemma before heading over to the table after the kids. Jax watched her as she walked up, wearing just a pair of denim shorts and a blue shirt. She smiled as they approached, leaning down to kiss him. He pulled her to sit next to him as the kids went into the play area. "How was your morning?" he asked, kissing her again.

Marci saw Ima out of the corner of her eye and winked at him for a warning.

"Oh well, I hurt a bit after all those new position we decided to try since the boys were gone last night."

Chibs spit out his water and it went all over Ima, who screamed. Everyone laughed as she went back into the clubhouse. When she was gone, Jax smiled at Marci. "How are you really?"

"Fine, we took the kids to run around the park today. I'm still tired though."

Jax smirked, "I'd say that I was sorry, but I'd be lieing."

She kissed him, "I'm not sorry either." she whispered in his ear as Ima came out followed by Happy.

They all watched as the girl walked past everyone and got into her car, her face looked like it'd been hit. They all turned to Happy, who shrugged. "Got tired of her running her mouth, calling Marci a cunt. I know Jax was really not wanting to hit the bitch and Marci already did once. I wanted to see if I felt better after."

Marci started shaking, trying to control her laughs. "Did it work?"

He smiled. "Like a charm."

They all busted up laughing.

"We got to get back to the motor, baby. See you when I get home."

Marci kissed him and nodded. Jax walked over to the kids to tell them bye before walking over to help Happy. The girls took the kids out for ice-cream before they split up so they could have their dinners ready for the men when they got home. Abel and Bradley ran into his room to play while Marci got out the ingredients for stroganoff. She put the noodles into the pan to start cook and then cooked the meat while waiting on the noodles. She pulled out the sauce and mixed it with the meat, letting it set while she drained the noodles. After putting the noodles back in the pot, she poured the meat/sauce into it, mixing everything together.

"Boys, wash up." she called, getting four plates down for the meal. She popped some bread into the oven, letting it toast so they could have garlic bread with the meat. She closed the door as Jax walked in. She turned and smiled. "Hey you."

Jax smiled and walked in to give her a kiss.

"Oh no, you have grease all over your face."

He laughed, leaning in. "I think you like my grease, darlin'."

She giggled as he caged her in and gave her a small kiss.

"Daddy, gross."

The adults chuckled, looking at Abel and Bradley.

"Yeah, daddy...gross. Go wash up."

Jax just shook his head and walked back to shower.

"Now, who's hungry?" Marci asked, turning to get their plates.

She turned around and placed them on the table, getting the boys some Sprite. She walked back to the stove, getting the bread out and letting it cool while she fixed a plate for her and Jax. She sat some bread onto their plates before putting them on the table. She grabbed a potholder, and took the pan over to the table so that she could give a piece to the boys. She had just sat the pan down and opened the fridge for some water when Jax walked back in. She handed him a water and than sat down to eat. The boys began to let Jax in on their afternoon while they ate and Marci just listened. She smiled to herself as the boys at the table laughed with Jax and she tried to think of a time where she had been this happy, truly happy. She furrowed her brows, she didn't have one memory, one single memory, where she was as happy as she'd been since moving here.

"Mommy, you ok?"

She snapped up to see all of them looking at him and smiled. "Yes, I was just thinking. I'm fine, baby. Don't worry."

"OK, Can Abel and Jax come over to watch movies? We always watch them here."

Marci looked at Jax, "I don't care if you don't."

Jax looked at her a second, trying to get a read on her, before replying. "Sure. Abel, why don't you pack a bag in case you fall asleep."

The boys nodded, finishing up their meal. The took their plates to the counter like always and than Bradley went with Abel to help him pack. Marci finished her food and than got up to start cleaning, Jax right behind her. "Hey." he whispered, turning her around and caging her in between him and the counter. She looked up at him, and he studied her face. "Are you alright?"

She took a breath and closed her eyes. "Fine. Don't worry about it. It's nothing really."

"You sure. You just seem so, down baby."

She smiled and kissed him. "I was just trying to think of a memory that made me happy before coming here. I don't have one."

He sighed and hugged her to him, kissing the top of her head. "Well, we'll just have to make new ones then. Tons of them."

He felt her chuckle and pulled back. She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's do the damn dishes before the kids are ready to go."

She nodded and turned to run the water while Jax put the food into some bowls to save for tomorrow.

She dumped the dishes in the water and got started with Jax standing next to her. They quietly washed and dried them, noticing that the boys had came and sat down at the table to wait on them. Jax put up the last dish and than went to grab his keys.

"Don't you need pajamas, daddy?"

Marci and Jax both snapped to the boys, trying to figure out why Abel asked that.

"Abel, why would I need pajamas?"

"Well, if I fall asleep, couldn't you stay too. We never sleep over there and Bradley's mommy slept here one time when Bradley fell asleep."

The adults looked at eachother and Marci blushed at the color change in Jax's eyes. She knew last night popped into his head, she'd been thinking about it all damn day herself. Jax walked over and knelt in front of the boys. "Do you want me to stay there? It's up to you two."

Marci watched with a smile. It was good they were both putting the boys first when it counted. She was surprised when it was Bradley who answered. "I think it's alright."

Marci shook her head and laughed at her brother, who was smiling at her. Jax looked at the boys a moment before nodding. He headed back to his room to change into some sweat pants but kept his shirt on. He did pull his hair back as he usually did when he was lounging about. When he walked back in, he saw some of the color change in Mari's eyes when she saw him. He smirked and grabbed his keys and cigarettes, motioning everyone out the door. They let the boys run ahead and Jax took her hand in his. "This alright?"

She looked at him, "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged as they reached her door, "You've just always been at mine, so."

She giggled, "Are you nervous about staying over at my house?"

He looked away and she noted a hint of a blush on his cheeks as the boys ran into the house and to Bradley's room. She moved to be closer to him, causing him to move his head and look at her. She kissed him and pulled back a bit. "Besides, if you're good...I may let you play some more."

He smiled and pulled her to him. "Oh I plan on playing after the kids go to sleep."

He gave her a kiss and then followed her into her house.

* * *

The kids fell asleep during the first movie and the adults decided to watch another one. Marci went pop some popcorn while she let Jax pick out the movie. She came back in to see him already sitting down with the movie in the player. "What are we watching?" she asked, sitting next to him.

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Don't know really. Figured I wouldn't be watching it." he whispered in her ear.

He felt her shudder as she looked up at him through her lashes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She brought her hand up and held it against his cheek. He licked her bottom lip and she opened for him, letting out a moan as their tongues danced. She moved and the popcorn fell unnoticed as he helped her climb onto his lap. He kissed his way down her neck as his free hand made its way to the bottom of her shirt. She smiled as she felt his fingers slowly sliding up under her shirt, stopping just below the cup of her bra. She pulled back a bit, and looked toward the door of her brother's room. "They're fine." he whispered, taking her ear into his mouth.

She shuddered and tilted her head, giving him more access to her neck. Jax nibbled his way down her neck as his hands slowly started to lift her shirt up her torso. She leaned back, and stared into his eyes. She held her arms up over head and smiled at him. He smiled back and slowly removed her shirt from her body. Her hands came down, following his till she got to the bottom of his shirt. She kept her eyes on him as she slowly brought his shirt over his head. She let it fall beside them and slowly ran her fingers down his chest, making sure to scratch his nipples like she did last night. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, letting her feel what he was feeling, and crashed his mouth to hers.

She sighed as their tongues started their dance. Her hips started to move on their own accord against his. Jax groaned and gripped her hips a little tighter, pushing her into his hips, creating the friction they both were needing. He could feel her breathing becoming labored and pulled back, trying to catch his breath as well. She looked at him and than grabbed his hands. She wrapped them around her and placed them as close to her hooks as she could. Getting the hint, Jax unhooked her bra and than slowly brought his hands around and pushed the straps down her arms. She leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jax wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He slowly brought his hand around, fingers lightly touching her skin as they found her breast. He palmed her tit and squeezed just enough to elicit a moan from the woman in his lap. He kissed his way back down her neck as he moved them, laying her down on her back.

He moved till he was on top of her, between her legs and continued kissing till he reached her mound, taking it into his mouth. Her back arched as Jax sucked a bit before moving down a bit further. She gasped when he missed her shorts and looked up to him smirking at him. He watched as she furrowed her brows and he leaned back to kiss her. "I heard something." he whispered. She nodded and pulled the blanket over her, making sure she was covered and he was behind her. Jax took her bra and slid it into the couch, wrapping an arm around the woman in front of him, quickly.

"Mommy..."

Marci lifted her head a bit and looked at her brother, "Yeah, baby."

He walked over and looked into their faces. "What you doing?"

She could feel Jax chuckle as she looked at him. "Watching a movie. You should be asleep."

"I had to pee. I heard a weird noise."

Marci smiled at him and leaned over, making sure she was covered, "It's okay. Jax heard it too and checked on it. Everything's fine."

Bradley nodded and walked back to his room, shutting the door.

A few minutes later, Jax let out the laugh he was trying to conceal.

Marci rolled over and looked at him, "That was not funny."

Jax rolled over and back on top of her. "Oh I think that was quite funny. Now I believe I was just about to give you a present."

He kissed her and ran his hand down to her shorts, unbuttoning them. His fingers played with the bit of skin that was revealed after the zipper was open before finding what he was looking for. Her back arched as he started to work his fingers on her. She held her hips as he pulled the shorts off her legs. He crawled back up and took his hands to her pussy. He used one hand to play with her clit, moving how he figured out she liked it. He inserted a finger to get her going. As she was getting closer, she felt his tongue replace his finger and she moaned.

He smiled against her and stuck his tongue in and out of her. As she was about to break, he sucked her clit, hard. That did it and she covered her mouth with a pillow to help her keep quiet. She opened her eyes as the pillow was lifted to see blue eyes looking at her. She pulled him to her, kissing him as he settled himself back between her legs. They both knew that the couch with the boys in the next room wasn't really the place for him to get naked. He knew from this position, he wouldn't be able to hold out. He pulled back and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful when you cum. Did you know that?"

He smiled as she blushed and kissed her.

"What about you?"

He shook his head. "You can owe me one. With Bradley already getting up once, I don't think seeing you suck me off is going to help any."

She pushed him playfully before kissing him again. He bend his arm at the elbows, putting his hands in her hair. She reached her hands up and pulled the rubber band out, letting her fingers run through his hair. Her back arched as his hips started to rock against her. She could feel how hard he was and pushed, getting him to roll over. He helped her get on top of him and gave her a kiss. She started to rock her hips against him, helping him to get some friction. She slowly ran her her hand down, fingers tracing over his Abel tattoo and making their way to his pants. She leaned up and smirked at him as her hand went under the hem of his sweat pants, wrapping around him.

He kept his eyes on her as she slowly started to pump him like he showed her the night before. The fact that she did this on her own was a big step for her, he knew that and smiled at her. She remembered what he showed her and mimiced it perfectly. He could feel that spring start to coil as his breathing started to come out in pants. She leaned in and started kissing him. He deepened the kiss, adding his tongue to it. She closed her mouth around his tongue and sucked on it, gaining a groan from the man helpless beneath her. He grabbed her hair and pulled just a bit, earning a moan around his tongue. That did it. She felt him shake beneath her as a groan came out him when he through his head back. He wrapped his arms around her, still panting. "Where did you learn that neat little trick, darlin'?"

She giggled and looked up at him. "You do remember who I have been talking to, yeah?"

He picked his head up and kissed her. "Remind me to thank Lyla."

She giggled, making sure she was till covered. She laid her head down on his chest and was almost asleep when she remembered she was naked. She shot up, surprising the man under her.

"What?"

"I'm naked."

He chuckled. "I know. I believe I helped you get like that."

She swatted him, "Dumbass. I need to put them back on."

He nodded and reached into the couch, pulling out her bra. She grabbed it as well as the items on the floor. When she started walking, he grabbed her hand. "A bit late for being conservative."

She smiled. "I'm going to get on something comfortable so I can lay with you."

He nodded and let her go. She went into her room and quickly pulled his shirt over her head with some grey cotton shorts. She walked back out to see he had picked up the popcorn and their drinks. She sat on the couch and laid down, watching him. Jax turned to head back and noticed her already there. He smiled and climb in behind her, hugging her to him. "I could get used to this." he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Me too." she whispered back before sleep took over both of them.

_**Two nights in a row, how much longer with they be able to hold out on the finale. I'm not even sure, but I do know it's getting close. And remember to leave me a comment. Until next time, Brianna**_


	14. What Goes Apart Comes Together

Jax woke up pretty much like he had been since Marci trusted him enough for playtime, on a couch with his arm wrapped around her. They hadn't made it back to a bed yet, at either house, but he was alright with that. Last night was a close call, for them both. He knew the time just wasn't right for that, but damn if he didn't want to fuck the shit out of her. After the day he drove the charger, the kiss, something had changed. He knew he was changing since before that, but she had too. He knew from talking to Chibs that maybe with her talking to Lyla and getting the confidence to try out some things on her own that was probably why. Jax felt her stir and kissed the back of her head.

"mmm, morning." she whispered, turning so she could see him.

"Morning."

"The kids up?"

He shook his head, "Nope, not yet. I have to get ready though."

"I know. You're going to be ok, right?"

He nodded, knowing what she was really asking, and gave her kiss.

"If I can withhold before I ever kissed you, I'm sure I can now. Chibs and Opie are on this rotation with me and one of them will not be fucking anyone as his wife would cut his favorite appendage off."

she smiled and kissed him, "Same for you, y'know. I don't wanna share."

He tucked some hair behind her ear, "I know. I don't wanna share either."

She kissed him again and then looked for his shirt, putting it over her head. He got up and went to shower before getting his things together for his run to Reno. They did monthly check ins with Jury and the guys and Jax was up to go. She walked into the kitchen to put some eggs and bacon together real quick so he could eat before leaving.

"Morning, mommy."

She smiled and turned to see her brother, "Hey, champ. Abel sleeping?"

"No, Jax wanted to talk to him."

She nodded and got the plates down for everyone. She didn't want him to go and knew that close call last night was because she was scared. She knew he probably did as well and that's why they both stopped. She didn't want to perform the grand finale because she was scared he'd fuck something else while on the run. She set everyone's plate on the table and then sit next to Bradley. Jax and Abel came into the kitchen and sat at their place. Everyone ate in silence, not wanting to talk.

Marci could feel the tension from him leaving in the room and sighed. She didn't know how to get through the next three days without him here. She'd grown very attached to him since she moved here, even more after letting all the lies go. The last week had been special for her, magical even. She never thought she'd get a chance to have an intimate relationship with anyone and now, she didn't want to fuck it up.

Jax kept stealing glances at the woman across him, trying not to think about having to leave her for three days. They had just started and he knew he was going to be held on trial, so to speak. His last run was different, they weren't doing anything. She was just the girl watching Abel. Now though, she was more, much, much, more. He didn't know how to explain it, the feelings that had been creeping up since she arrived into this town. He had a hunch on what it was, but he'd only known her about three months, surely it wasn't that.

He watched as she stood up and took her plate to the sink, filling it with water. The boys had went back to Abel's room to play and Jax just watched her. She turned and made to grab his plate, and he got her hand, pulling her into his lap. She straddled him and put her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you" he whispered.

She smiled and leaned her forehead to his, "me too."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Three days."

she nodded, "Three very long days."

There was a knock on the door, and Marci go up, going back to the sink. Chibs walked in with Opie as well as Tig and sat at the table with Jax. Marci listened as she did the dishes. They were discussing the route and the time, hoping they could be there by lunch. She let the water out and went to tell the boys to get dressed as they were meeting Lyla at the Park to let the kids run around. She turned to see the guys getting up from the table and leaned against the wall. Jax walked up and gave her a kiss. "Bye, baby."

She blinked a bit, trying to control herself. "Bye, be careful."

He nodded, going back to tell the boys bye.

"Take care of him." She whispered, looking at the three bikers in the room. They each gave her a hug and assured her he was in good hands. She nodded her thanks as Jax came back down the hall. He gave her another kiss and she watched as he mounted his bike and took off with others tailing him. She shut the door and walked down to his room. She went to his closet and pulled out one of his shirts that had the reaper on it and changed into it, tieing it under her breasts since she had already at her cuttoffs on when she woke up.

She padded back down the hall to see the boys sitting in the living room while putting her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed the blanket that they had been using and folded it, putting it up in the closet. She had told Jax they were staying at both houses while he was gone so that he knew they would be safe. Lyla and the kids were planning on staying tonight at Marci's so that the women wouldn't be alone. It wasn't Lyla's first time being without Opie while he was on a run, but told Marci the first time was the hardest and so knew Marci would need someone there with her. Gemma was coming for a bit that night to hang out with them. Marci was grateful to both women for helping her get through Jax's first run after everything that happened.

"You two ready for the park?"

She smiled as they hollered, jumping off the couch. She opened the door for them and Abel stopped, hugging her. She looked down at the blonde. "You alright, kiddo."

He smiled, "My daddy's gonna be ok. When he gets back he said he won't have to leave for a long time."

She knelt down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, sweetie."

He nodded and ran to get in the car with Bradley. They drove to "Cherry Pie" turned up and the windows down. Marci laughed as the boys were pretending to play guitars as they pulled up to the park. Lyla was already there and laughing as they got out. Marci noticed everyone looking at her, but she didn't care. She needed to release some stress and she loved that song. She hugged Lyla and the two sat, watching their kids play.

"So how was it this morning?"

"Weird. I don't think either of us wanted to go. Not after last night, anyway."

Lyla turned to her friend, "Last night?"

Marci smiled as she told her friend about last night. How it had started out as always. Making out and clothes that went everywhere while they played together. She told her how they had almost played through the finale and Lyla hugged her close. "It'll happen for ya, hun. Don't let yourself do it though if you aren't sure, and definitely because you're scared for him to be gone."

She nodded, glad to have a friend like Lyla to help her through this. Knowing that Lyla was just as insecure the first time Opie left made her feel better, and they were already having sex by the time he had to go. Lyla decided to cheer her friend up and so told her about last night at the Winston house. Opie had set up the living room like a tent and they had marshmallows and watched TV. Marci smiled as listened to her friend.

* * *

Jax led the guys in silence all the way to Reno. They stopped once for a break and to fill up the bikes, and he was glad to finally be there. Jury and his men already had the sweetbutts there with food and booze, and they couldn't be happier...well Tig and Chibs couldn't be happier. Opie slapped his friend on the shoulder and Jax looked at him. "C'mon, you're my date for the next three days or our women will cut off our favorite appendage."

Jax chuckled, which was what Opie was looking for, as they walked in. Jax hugged his "Uncle" and they all sat to catch up on what the guys in Reno had been up to. The Tribe hadn't patched all the way over, yet. They were trying to though, and that was the purpose for the three day stay this time. Jax leaned back in the booth and looked around at all the guys with the girls, hoping he got through the next three days.

He did talk to Jury about him and Opie needing separate rooms from the sweetbutts as both weren't there for that. Jury had asked Jax about him as Jax usually enjoyed the playtime when he came around. Jax told him about Marci and how he really didn't want to fuck it up. He knew about the "what stays on a run is private" thing, but he knew he just couldn't do that her. She was putting enough faith and trust into him that he wasn't willing to jeopardize it for a few nights of being inside a pussy. He knew she was scared about him being here. Knew it last night when they almost finished out the night differently then they normally did.

Opie watched his friend, knowing he should have stayed. All the guys could tell that this was going to either solidify the president's relationship with Marci, or destroy it. Tig was even worried about. Tig had apologized to Jax for the way he was handling the whole situation and Jax accepted it. They both knew how Tig was, Tig just didn't think Jax was that serious about the bird.

"Hey..."

Jax and Opie looked over to see a couple of girls scooting in next to them.

"Hey."

The red head next to Jax, put her hand on his leg and he scooted over, closer to Opie.

"You got an old lady?" the girl asked, coming closer to him.

"Yeah, so I'm a no go, darlin'. Sorry, but she means a lot to me." he automatically told her.

Opie turned to look at his friend. He, of course, knew where the couple were headed; Jax just hadn't called her his old lady, yet.

"Pity." the girl stated, going up to find someone else.

Jax let out a breath and scooted back over.

"Sorry about her." the brunette stated, still sitting with them.

Jax nodded and than got up, going outside a bit. Opie watched him, knowing the air would probably do him good. The girl moved to sit across from the biker. "You just got married, yeah?"

"Yeah, and she would cut my dick if I did, sweetheart."

She shook her head, "I'm not here for that. My brother's a prospect and he doesn't like me home alone. He made me come up here. My old man too."

Opie nodded, "So what's your name, sugar?"

"Cynthia."

"Nice to meet, ya. I'm Opie. Could you do me a favor, hun?"

She nodded and he continued. "Make sure the girls leave him alone. It's complicated, but he really wants to not fuck while we're here."

She smiled. "I didn't think biker's cared all that much about their women back home."

Opie laughed, "Some of us don't, that's why most stay single. It's easier, for sure. That man outside had been that way for a long fucking time. This thing surprised him and it's his first time from her."

Cynthia nodded, "Got it. I'll help. Nice to meet ya, Opie."

Opie watched as the girl got up and walked back to some of the girls. He knew she wouldn't tell them what he told her, girls that weren't sweetbutts or croweaters had a respect from the guys, they held themselves different. The guys knew not to play with them or they'd get the fuck beat out of them.

Jax sat outside, on the ground. He thought about everything. He thought about how he was finally over Tara. He wasn't sure when it happened, but knew he was over enough to let his heart be with Marci. He couldn't wait to get home, get back to her and the boys. He already missed them. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text: "Hey, made it ok. Have fun with Lyla and Gemma. -Jax."

He flipped the phone shut and lit a cigarette. He looked over the hills and the land, thinking about her. How she moved with him, how she felt under him, how she kissed him, sucked him, "_not going to help, Teller."_ he thought to himself, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Hey."

He looked up to see the brunette that was at the table with Opie. "Hey."

She sat next to him and sighed. "So you're friend ratted on you. You have a girl that's special."

He looked out across the land, "Very special." he whispered as his phone beeped.

He opened it: "Ok, b safe and come back soon. I'm counting down. Missy you.-Marci."

Cynthia watched as his smile grew while he read the text on his phone. This man that she just met was in love with the girl back home, she'd bet her life on it. When a man was in love, especially a biker, they had a twinkle in their eye as they thought about the girl back home. They had a way they held themselves around others. She loved watching these me, that's why she was with one herself. He was on a run though, and she missed him.

"You're girl?"

"Yep." Jax smiled, putting out his cigarette.

"My old man is on a run. He just got his patch a few months ago. I miss him."

Jax turned to look at her, eyes big, making her laugh. "Opie thought I was just here for dick, also. I forgive you. My brother's inside."

Jax smiled, glad that at least for now, there was one girl here that didn't wanna jump on for a ride.

* * *

Two days and 14 hours, that was how long Jax and the boys had been gone. She had talked to him every night before going to bed until they both fell asleep on the phone. There were even times they woke up forgetting to hang up. Gemma was taking the boys so that Marci and Jax could have some time. Lyla and Gemma had been her saving grace and she loved them both dearly. She had sat down with Bradley and told him that her relationship with Jax was slowly changing, that they may start sharing bed soon. Bradley told her he was fine with that as the bed had more room then the couch did, that made Marci laugh, Lyla too.

Marci had texted Jax to let him know she was at his house and not to bother going to the other house when he got back when he texted her letting her know they were leaving. While he was gone, she had another Epiphany. Lyla called her on it pretty much like she did before and Marci couldn't deny it, no matter how she tried. She was in love with the biker on his way back. That was when she asked Gemma to watch the boys. She was ready, knew he was just waiting for her mostly. Lyla had taken her to Lodi earlier and helped her pick out on outfit for tonight.

She had dinner made and waiting on him. She had just changed into the outfit when she got a text from Lyla stating that Jax just left her house. She shut her phone off and then went to sit at the table. She was wearing a black sundress over the lingerie set Lyla helped her pick out, which was a dark green boy short and bra set. She put on her heels that he liked and had a garter belt to hold up the fishnets that Lyla convinced her to wear. She heard the Dyna pull up and go silent, knowing he was home.

She didn't have anything fancy in the kitchen, just her and the food. He walked in and set his stuff by the door, looking into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw her sitting there with his mom's meatballs on the table. He felt bad when she made them before and was going to actually eat them this time. He walked over and pulled her out of her seat. "Oh how I fucking missed you, baby."

She kissed him quickly. "I missed you too. Eat, you've had a long trip."

They sat and he told her about the run, how he and Ope had made a friend with one of the old ladies who helped with the girls. Marci was glad that Jax made a friend that helped them out, it meant a lot to her. She in return told him about what Abel had told him the day he left. She hadn't told him before as she wanted to in person. "I'm glad he said that to you. Now you get to sit and I will clean. No argument."

She sighed, "Alright, I'm going to change."

He nodded as she stood, noticing her heels and fishnets as she walked away. He let out a groan and she laughed as she continued on her way. He didn't see her miss the bathroom and go into his room. She walked in and quickly unzipped the dress, letting it fall and laid on his bed, heels still in place, waiting for him to come look for her. Jax finished up with the dishes and let the water run out. He thought back to his trip while washing up. He figured out what he was feeling with Opie and Cynthia's help. Chibs and Tig were, of course, taking advantage of all the pussy they got to enjoy. Jax knew he loved that girl and couldn't wait to tell her. He walked into the living room and noticed her not there.

"Marci." he called out, starting for the hallway. He noticed the bathroom was empty as he passed it. He walked into his room and stopped at the sight of her on his bed. She watched as his eyes took in what she had on and she waited for them to look into hers. When his eyes got up to hers, she smiled. "Come get your dessert, the boys wont be home till tomorrow after school."

She watched as he smiled back at her and took his cut off. She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and his hands go to the button on his jeans, undoing them. She watched as he took his shoes off so he could step out of the pants now around his ankles. She watched his boxers as they followed his jeans down his legs. She looked back to his face, his smirk causing her to blush. He slowly walked over to the bed, and leaned down. They kept their eyes locked as Jax stalked up her, not letting his skin touch hers. He kept his arms extended as his face came up to hers, settling himself between her legs. She looked up at him and smiled, "Welcome home."

He leaned down and kissed her, tongues automatically coming out to play. She arched her back as he brought his hand around to undo her bra. His lips trailed down her jaw to her shoulder and followed his hand as he took each strap off her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers playing with his hair, once they were free from the straps. His fingers lightly traced over her skin as he brought his hand back up her arm and over to her breast, cupping it in his hand. She moaned as his lips moved south and took her nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking. He gave his attention to both tits before heading further south.

Her hands laid in his hair as he moved, back arching at the feel of his lips on her skin. They had both missed this, their skin touching each other. He put his teeth to the clips holding up the fishnets and snapped them open. He leaned back on his knees and slowly took the net down each leg, stopping to remove the heels. He kissed each leg before slowly leaning back down to remove her panties and belt. She arched her back as he slowly worked his way back to her, claiming her lips with is own. His hand found its way to her clit and he stroked her expertly as two fingers found their way into her wetness, causing a hiss from the girl underneath him. "What do you want?" he whispered into her ear, licking the spot he found just behind it. He felt her shudder against him as she whispered, "Just you." He looked up into her eyes, "You sure?"

She nodded and kissed him, "I love you."

He smiled as she pulled from him, "I love you too."

The smile on her face was the best one he'd ever seen. He claimed her mouth again, tongues dancing. He kept his pace with his fingers and slowly kissed his way down her jaw.

"Show me." she whispered into his ear.

Jax looked up at her to see her holding one of the condoms from his nightstand. He grinned and took his hand from her, hearing her groan. He chuckled and took the foil packet, opening it. She watched as he ran the barrier down his length, a bit nervous. He knew she was nervous and cupped her face.

"It'll be easier if I just do it, not easing in. That'll hurt worse." he whispered, kissing her.

She nodded, not trusting her mouth. He slowly kissed her and brought his hand back down to help her relax and get ready for him. He felt her body relax and lifted up, his arms extended. He leaned on one arm, looking into her eyes, while his hand got him positioned. He rubbed his dick up and down her slit a few times to get her used to it being there, He never came close to her pussy because he knew his resolve. If he was that close, he would have went all the way in. She nodded at him and he kissed her, thrusting to the hilt.

He held her, feeling a tear on his shoulder. He lifted back up, careful not to move much and kissed her eyes. He kissed her face, slowly claiming her lips again. She knew it was going to hurt, but shit...that was bad. She was glad he just did it, if he tried to go slow, the pain would be longer. After a few minutes, she moved her hips and he looked into her eyes. She smiled and moved them a bit again, the second time not as bad as the first. She nodded up at him, giving him the go.

Jax smiled and kissed her, keeping his pace slow and not taking himself all the way out. As the pace picked up, he wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back arched at the new angle as he was pulling almost all the way out before plunging back into her. He could slowly feel his resolve breaking and knew she wasn't going to cum since it was her first time and girls usually didn't. He kept the pace slow to prolong his release, hoping to get her used to him before he came. Her back arched into him and her muscles were milking him with each push and pull of their hips.

The pace picked up a bit the closer he got to his release. She grabbed his face and kissed him. He pulled back and his head moved to her shoulder as their breaths came out as nothing but pants in the quiet room. She ran her fingers through hair, licking his ear. "Let go." she whispered and watched as he let himself go with her. She held him as he laid on her, trying to get his breath. She knew from talking to Lyla that she would most likely not come because of the invasion her body would feel, but that each time would get better.

Jax caught his breath and rolled over, pulling her with him. She laid her head on his chest, just enjoying him being back and in her arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

She looked up at him, "What for?"

He put his palm to her face, watching her lean into his touch. "This, loving me. I know it's not easy."

She smiled and kissed his palm, intertwining their fingers, "It's easier than you think, Jackson."

He picked his head up and kissed her again, moving till they were sitting on the bed. She watched as he got up and went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. She smiled when he came back and laid on top of her, kissing her. "You hurt?"

She shook her head, "Not really, Lyla gave me something that should help with it if I'm sore in the morning."

He nodded and kissed her again. She sighed as they rolled over and he spooned her to him, sleep claiming them.

_**Alright, the part you have been waiting on. Hope you liked it. Remember to leave me a comment below. Thanks to all the comments/follows/favorites, I really appreciate it! Until next time, Brianna**_


	15. Day After

Jax woke up to the sound of water running and opened his eyes to an empty bed. He rolled over onto his back and sighed. Last night had been better than he thought it would be when they finally got there. She loved him, that he didn't think would have been said. He knew how he felt, but just couldn't imagine how the woman in his bathroom could love him back. He knew she was most likely sore and that was the only reason he didn't get his naked ass out of bed and into the shower with her. He smiled, knowing that after today, he wasn't going to be so great at restraining himself.

He knew if she wore certain things around him, even at the shop, Jax wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off her. He heard the bathroom door open and looked to his door, watching her as she walked in. She didn't notice him yet and he watched as she went to his closet, pulling out one of his button up shirts. She put it on over her little shirt thing and left the buttons undone like he'd seen his mom and Lyla do when they wore shirts like that. He watched as she carefully walked over and sat on her side of the bed, reaching into her bag and pulling out what he assumed was the cream Lyla gave her. She felt the bed shift as she applied the cream. "Morning." she whispered, closing the lid.

Jax leaned in and kissed the back of her shoulder. "Morning. You hurt?"

She smiled and turned around. "A little. Shower helped and Lyla swears by the stuff she gave me."

He nodded and kissed her again. She pulled back before he could deepen it and looked into his eyes.

"For you mom to help us out last night, I had to promise her son be on time to open this morning."

He nodded and she watched as he got his naked ass up and into the bathroom. She sighed and pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and got out bowls for their cereal. She was just finishing up when Jax came down the hall, dressed and putting on his cut. He kissed her and then filled his bowl of cereal.

"Can I ride with you?"

He smiled, "Sure. Why?"

She hadn't ridden yet and knew he was just curious. "I have wanted one for years. And I'm really hoping I get to hit Ima today."

Jax laughed and grinned at her. "Oh yeah. I would love to see you hit that bitch, baby."

They laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her out to his bike, locking the door. He mounted it first to keep it steady and helped her onto the back. He kept his feet on the ground until she had her feet in place and her arms around him. He started the bike and then waddled down the drive to back up. He sped off and she held on a little tighter. He took one hand to touch hers making sure she was relaxed. They pulled into the shop and noticed they were here first. Jax helped her off and let her unlock the gate so that he could just pull through. She slid the gate opened and watched as he pulled the Dyna into his usual spot.

She walked up and gave him the key back so he could clip it back to his bike keys. Marci walked over to the table and sat her bag onto it, sitting down and lighting a cigarette with Jax following her. They sat across from each other in silence. Just enjoying the time they had till someone came out of the clubhouse. She looked around and saw Ima's car in the lot and knew some guy actually put himself in her. Jax also noticed the car and knew someone was getting hit. The girls here had been here for years and he had most of them. They knew what he looked like after sex. He was hoping Marci hit Ima today, maybe the bitch would back off once and for all. Marci's head snapped to the door as Juice walked out for the morning with a coffee in hand.

"Morning." he croaked out, sitting next to Jax.

Jax moved over by Marci, not wanting people to think differently about their situation.

"Morning, long night?" Marci asked as Jax took her hand.

"Oh yeah, Ima yelled and then passed out on the couch. We just left her there." Juice replied, sipping on his coffee.

"Why did she yell? I figured at least one of you would be drunk enough to fuck her." Jax stated.

Juice smiled. "She only wanted one of us last night and got mad when Chibs let her know you went home to Marci."

Marci grinned, looking at the door as more people started coming out. They all looked hung over and Happy was carrying a passed out Ima over his shoulder. He smiled as he took her to the water hose used to clean the parts. He dumped her in the tub and turned the hose one, causing her to scream.

Everyone laughed as she stood up. She looked over at everyone and saw Marci with Jax. She walked up and looked at Marci. "Where do you get off?"

Marci looked at her. "I am not the one that put you in the water. I'm not even the one who suggested it. I'm not really knowing what you are referring to."

Ima looked at Jax and noticed his smile as he looked at her. He had gotten laid last night. She turned to Marci and saw the smirk on the blonde. She screamed and turned, walking to her car. Everyone turned to Jax and Marci, trying to figure out what had made the bitch leave. Marci smiled, as did Jax, as everyone slowly started to figure it out and then they started clapping. Marci blushed and hid her face in Jax's shoulder, causing him to put his arm around her. They watched as Gemma pulled up and got out. The older woman walked up to them. "What did Ima just flip me off for?"

Everyone laughed and pointed to Jax and Marci.

"She may have figured out that I took care of Jax's problem when he got back."

Gemma smiled, "Nice, what happened to her?"

Jax chuckled, "Happy woker her up by putting her in the wash tub."

"Nice. Where's your car?" she asked, sitting by Juice.

"Rode in with Jax."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Someone told me it would help."

Gemma nodded, thinking of only Lyla.

Jax kissed Marci's temple, "I gotta get started, baby. See you later."

She nodded. "Ok, Lyla's picking me up and I'm hanging with her this morning at Cara Cara."

Jax nodded, "Alright, watch out for her today."

Marci kissed him again and watched as he went to work. Juice got up to follow him and Gemma leaned in. "I know he's my son, but how bad was it this morning?"

Marci smiled, "Not as bad as I thought. I took a shower and it helped to let the water relax the muscles. Lyla also gave me this cream she used while filming."

Gemma nodded and than the girls talked about things the boys did last night. Marci loved how much they got along. It made it easier for her and Jax with their kids getting along. She laughed at something that Abel had done to Gemma this morning as Lyla pulled in behind Opie. She said good-bye to Gemma and walked to meet Lyla, slowly.

* * *

They spent all morning looking over Luann's books. Lyla was really good at numbers and so asked Marci to give her someone to talk to so she wouldn't have to listen to the other girls talk about how they missed her working with them. As the morning went on, Marci's muscles were slowly getting tense again and she started to move a bit while sitting down. Lyla had finally came to a spot to stop and looked at her friend. "Oh, hun. You're starting to hurt a bit, aren't you?"

Marci nodded, "Yeah. The cream helped this morning. Jax's bike did to, but I think it's wearing off."

Lyla smiled and helped her friend out of the chair. "When you take a shower tonight, put some more of that cream on. Or you could have Jax do it."

"Jax do what?"

The girls turned to see Ima and some other girl looking at the girls. Marci tried to stand up straight, but was really just wanting to eat something and go home for a bit to relax. Ima looked between the two women and then smirked. "Last night was your first time, wasn't it. Who's kid is that in your home? Does Jax know he's not yours?"

"Obviously since he popped my cherry last night, Ima. How else would he know? Besides, he already knew." Marci stated. She wasn't going to deny it and was hurting. She knew she'd hit the bitch just so they could leave. Ima walked up to her and punched her in the face. Instead of falling, Marci sent a right hook straight to her cheek, causing her to fall.

"Marci, you're bleeding." Lyla stated, looking at the girls face and ignoring Ima's screams on the floor.

"Jax is going to be mad, he was hoping I hit her at the shop." was Marci's answer.

Lyla laughed as David Hale walked in with a paramedic.

"What happened?" he asked, walking up to the girls

"That bitch hit me." Ima called out.

David looked over at Ima and then back again, looking at Marci.

"She hit me first and I just reacted, sorry." Marci stated as the paramedic looked at her face.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

She flinched and looked at Lyla who nodded, going to find Jax. Marci flinched as a butterfly bandage was placed on her cheek. She saw Jax come into her line of vision and look at her, waiting for the guy to finish.

"Make sure someone helps you clean that before you go to bed. Be careful with shampoo and don't use face wash."

She nodded and watched as the guy put his things in his bag and walked over to check on his partner and Ima. Jax came over and knelt in front of her. They looked at each other and she let out a breath, leaning her forehead to his. He put his hands to her cheeks and held her eyes with his.

"She get you first?"

Marci nodded, "I acted on instinct. I didn't mean to bust her cheekbone."

"What did she say?" he whispered, neither moving.

"She heard me and Lyla talking. The cream was wearing off and she put two and two together. When I confirmed the fact that you popped my cherry, she hit me."

Jax chuckled, giving her a kiss. "Let's get you home."

She nodded and stood up, sitting back down. Jax looked at her and held his hand out. She looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand and letting him help her stand.

They got outside before Marci stopped walking. Jax looked at her and saw her looking at his bike. He tried to figure out what she was thinking with Lyla came out, saying she'd take her home. Jax than figured out that riding a bike probably wouldn't help if she couldn't really stand and gave her a kiss, telling her she'd see him in a bit. Marci and Lyla were silent on the drive home, one not really being able to talk.

They pulled up to Marci's with Jax behind them. He opened the door and helped Marci out. Lyla took off to go eat with Opie while Jax led them into the house, calling his mom. He told Gemma what happened and that he was taking the afternoon to help her. Gemma told him that was fine and to take care of her, offering to get the boys. Jax thanked her and then got off the phone.

"Gemma's getting the boys and keeping them so you can rest, Marci."

She nodded and patted the seat next to her. Jax sat and she put his hand and in hers. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Today was suppose to be a good day."

Jax moved and put his arm around her and held her to him. "I have an idea for your muscles."

She looked up at him, "Please do say sex. My legs hurt."

Jax kissed her and put his forehead to her. "Oh I know, I can tell. I was thinking since my mom is getting the boys, I could give you a bath."

"How would that not lead to sex?"

Jax smiled and leaned back. "I'm not saying it wont. It may as I plan on being in your tub with you. It will help your muscles to be in warm water and I would be messaging them while you get clean. It's also easier to keep your cheek dry."

She thought on it for a moment and then nodded, "Worth a shot."

Jax told her to stay put and then went to fill up the water. Marci tried to get up so she could shut the door and follow him. She gave up about the time he came back into the room. He shut and locked the door before taking off his shoes and cut, laying the latter on the back of the couch. He knelt in front of her and pulled her leg onto his. He slowly took off each shoe and sock before standing her up. He led her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat.

He slid his hands in the button shirt and slid it off each arm. She raised her arms when his button shirt was on the floor. Jax grinned, his hand going to the bottom of her shirt. He slowly raised it and pulled it over her head. As she brought her arms down, Jax's hands went behind her and unhooked her bra, letting in slip down her arms. He slowly stood her up and took her spot on the seat. She put her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance. Jax kept his eyes on her as he unbuttoned her shorts.

His fingers pushed her shorts and panties down her legs and watched her face as she stepped out of them. He again switched places with her so he could undress himself. After his clothes were on the floor with hers, he again helped her to stand. He stepped into the tub and then helped her. He sat back and stretched his legs, leaving room for her to sit between them. She lowered her body in the water and sighed as the warm water relaxed her aches. She leaned back against Jax and sighed, "This was a great idea, babe."

He chuckled against her ear, taking her sponge and wetting it. "Good. What really happened at Cara Cara?"

She smiled as he started to run the soapy sponge over her arms and torso.

"I was fine for the most part, but that fucking chair was uncomfortable and the cream started to wear off. Lyla had finally gotten a stopping point and had to help me out of the damn thing. We were walking, slowly I might add, when Ima over heard Lyla telling me to use the cream after my shower or have you put it on. Ima was being a nosy bitch and then put it together when she saw how I was standing. She made a crack about you not knowing about Bradley after she asked about my first time. I told her you obviously knew giving you were the one that popped me. That's when she it me and I hit her."

She felt Jax shake his head and he kissed the back of her head. The continued to sit, Marci relaxing and Jax washing/messaging her. She could feel the aches slowly leave her legs and Jax against her back. She smiled and turned a bit to see him looking at her.

"What?"

He smirked and kissed her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again and the kiss deepened as tongues danced.

He pulled back, "As much as fucking you in the bathroom is something I really want to do. It's a lot more fun standing up when I can do all kinds of things to you."

She nodded, "Like what?"

He shook his head, "I will tell you in your bed. If I tell you now, I will want to show you and I know you're still sore. Rounds two and three throughout the night maybe shouldn't have happened."

She laughed, "Alright, I could go for a nap."

He nodded and helped her to stand up before he stood with her. He pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around her, kissing her. He led her to her room and they laid down on her bed. They turned on their side, looking at one another. He brought his hand up and moved a stray hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and cupped her hand to his face, watching him close his eyes and move his face to kiss her hand. She leaned in and kissed him, running her tongue across his bottom lip. Jax opened his mouth, letting his tongue meet hers as he rolled them over and settled himself between her legs.

Her hands went around his neck, fingers in his hair. She loved his hair, loved the sounds he made as she ran her fingers through it. Jax's hand made its way slowly down her body, making a short stop to squeeze her tit before getting to its destination. Her back arched and she moaned as she felt him slide two fingers into him He started pumping in and out of her as his thumb played with her clit. Her sounds were spurring him on as he picked up his pace with his fingers and his mouth claimed hers, tongue plunging into her mouth. His tongue was driving her crazy; he was pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth in the same motion as his fingers. His mouth kissed its way down to her neck and she took his ear into her mouth. "Make love with me."

He looked up at her and into her eyes. "You sure?"

She nodded and pulled a condom from under her pillow.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, looking at it.

"I brought it over from your house. I wasn't sure which house I wanted to be at last night and Lyla suggested I have some at both. I couldn't bring myself to buy a box. Not to mention I didn't know what kind, size, anything really."

He kissed her and took the packet. "I will take care of it from now on."

She nodded and held his hand. He looked at her, a confused look on his face.

She took a deep breath and released it. "I wanna do it."

He nodded and gave her the packet, rolling over so she could get to his dick. She sat up and slowly ran the condom on him and then straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed him. He looked at her as she sat up and stood on her knees. He put his hands on her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft. Not doing this last night, he let her pick the speed. He waited until she found her rhythm and joined in, thrusting into her as she came down.

They set their pace and Jax started to thrust a bit faster and harder, watching her ride him. Marci looked at him and took his hand in her, intertwining their fingers. Jax lifted up off the bed and held her to him as he set up, not breaking pace. The new angle caused a scream of ecstasy to come out of her as she reached her climax. Jax pushed into her a couple more time before letting him self release into the condom. They fell back with her on top of him.

"Wow..." She whispered, causing him to chuckle.

She looked up at him, "What?"

He shook his head, moving her sweaty hair off her face. "You are so fucking beautiful, Marci."

She smiled and the blush he loved showed up on her skin. He kissed her and rolled them over, spooning her to him.

Marci sighed and took his hand in hers, kissing his fingers. She felt him smile and kiss her hair as they drifted off to sleep.

_**Alright here's another for today. Please leave your comments at the bottom and until tomorrow. Brianna**_


	16. Scare?

Marci woke up and rolled over noticing the bed empty beside her. She had gotten used to waking up with Jax over the last few weeks. She heard the water running in the bathroom and smiled. They hadn't spent nights together all that much because they were trying to ease the boys into them sharing a bed. Marci couldn't be happier that they were actually making it work. She knew he was keeping some things from her, but after talking to Lyla knew that it was a club thing. Lyla told her that Opie didn't talk about the club and "church" either. They both agreed that the less they knew the better off they were. Marci rolled over and looked at the calendar, noticing a circle around today's date. "_Odd."_ she thought, trying to remember what it was for when Jax came out of her bathroom.

"Morning, baby. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, the calendar going out of her mind as he leaned in to giver her a kiss. She got out of bed and put on a pair of blue cotton shorts and a white tank before waking the boys for school. She turned on the light and shook the boys awake, smiling as they stretched and opened their eyes. Bradley was getting easier to wake up with Abel there. She walked down to the kitchen to see Jax already working on heating up the pop tarts for the boys. She grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured her some coffee, refilling his cup for him as he held it out. The boys walked into the room and sat on the table, Jax handing them the pastries.

"I got to open for Gemma. You coming by later?" he asked, shrugging into his cut.

She nodded, "Yeah, Gemma wanted to talk about something. I don't really know what though."

He nodded, giving her a kiss and the boys a high five as he headed for the door. She watched out of the kitchen window as he walked down to his house and got on his bike. She turned to see the boys finishing up.

"Alright, boys. Go get your bags."

They smiled and ran off to get their bags while she gathered her purse and keys, making sure she had her phone. The boys came back down the hall and they left for school.

"Gemma's picking you guys up today, alright."

"Why?" Bradley asked.

"Lyla needs my help with something and we didn't know if we'd be finished on time, baby. Gemma will meet me at the house."

Both boys nodded and then got out of the charger, heading into the building. Marci smiled as she watched them enter with the teacher and then drove off to the shop. She pulled up and noticed that Gemma's SUV wasn't there yet, so she parked and got out. She waved to some of the guys that were already working as she made her way to the table where Chibs and Jax were smoking.

"Morning, Marci."

"Hey Chibs." she stated, taking out a cigarette.

Jax held her hand as they talked about small things. Chibs asked how Marci had been doing since she hadn't really made appearances at the shop since busting Ima's face at Cara Cara. Chibs congratulated her on busting the bone causing the girl to blush and the guys to chuckle. They looked toward the entrance to the lot as they heard Gemma's car pull up and park in her usual spot.

"Clay is getting out, she called me last night while you were in the shower. He'll be home tomorrow sometime." Jax whispered.

Marci nodded, smiling. She was glad Gemma's husband was getting to come home. He shouldn't have gone to jail in the first place. Too her, he was protecting his wife the only way he knew how. She admired him for protecting Gemma and hoped if it came down to it, someone would do the same for her. They watched as Gemma opened the office and then motioned for Marci to come inside. Marci turned and gave Jax a kiss before heading over to see what the woman needed to talk to her about. She walked into the office right as Gemma set her things into the cabinet and locked the door.

"What did you need me for today?"

Gemma motioned for her to shut the door and sit down. Marci did as Gemma asked, wondering what the woman needed.

"Everything alright, Gemma? Jax told me about Clay."

Gemma smiled. "Yes, I'm excited he's coming home. I had a few questions for you, actually. I know you probably haven't even thought about it. We can get Jax in here in a bit."

Marci's face scrunched in confusion and nodded for Gemma to continue.

"I know how intact you were, and was just wondering if I'm going to get a grand baby soon?"

Marci's eyes got big, looking at the woman. "Not that I know of. Jax has wrapped his shit each time."

Gemma nodded and took the seat next to her and leaned in, "Have you gone to the Doctor?"

"For what? Am I suppose to?" Marci asked, trying to figure out what she had forgotten.

"Birth control?"

Gemma judged by the look that crossed her face that Marci had in fact not gone to the Doctor.

* * *

Jax stubbed his cigarette in the ash tray and then went to work on the BMW he had scheduled for the day. It was a routine check up that the lawyer in town did at least every three months like clockwork and only wanted Jax to touch it. None of them really knew why, but he paid more than they asked and so wasn't going to complain. He saw Marci shut the office door, which never happened when she talked to Gemma, knowing whatever it happened to be was important. He shook his head and got to work, picking up the tool that was needed. He opened the hood and bent over, making sure everything was where it should be before getting started.

"What's going on in there?"

He heard Happy ask, coming into the bay.

Jax shrugged, "Beats me. Marci just said that Gemma needed to talk to her this morning. Not sure what they are talking about."

Happy leaned against the car, not having anything to work on at the moment. They talked about the run that Happy had just gotten back from in Tacoma and how all the guys were. Happy told him the girls missed him and Jax shook his head. He knew the girls that hung around hated the fact he took up an old lady, he also knew that in order to really get them to stop, he needed to mark her with his crow.

"Jax, Can you come here?"

Jax and Happy looked at Gemma and the former nodded. He wiped his hands on the rag and sat his tools down. He walked into the office and shut the door behind him. He looked at the girls, trying to figure out what was going on with him. "What's up?" he asked, hoping one would crack.

Gemma sat and leaned her arms on the desk. "I was just curious about y'alls arrangement. I told Marci that I really like this, you two. I was just being a mom."

Jax sat next to Marci and took her hand. "We're fine."

"She wants to know if you're still going to pay me for Abel. I told her you didn't have to, but then the question about rent and bills came up. I didn't have an answer."

Jax leaned back, thinking on that. He looked at his mom, "Why does it matter? She's Abel's sitter, we should help her."

Gemma nodded, "I'm not saying share a house, even though I'm sure you're pretty much doing that already. I was just thinking that she could do my job and I could spend some time with Clay. She could be finished at 3:30 when the boys get off, or just bring them here for the hour till you get off."

Jax looked at Marci and found her looking at him. "Well?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea. You don't really have much to do till the boys are home anyway." he commented.

Marci looked back to Gemma, "I can do that. You and Clay deserve some time."

Gemma smiled, "Good. Now as for you, you have an appointment in an hour at the place we discussed before he came in here."

Marci nodded and Jax looked at both, confused as shit.

"What appointment?"

He watched as Marci turned red and looked down. He looked from Marci to Gemma, who just shrugged, "Girl stuff, baby."

Jax nodded, not really needing them to elaborate. "I got to get back to that beemer. Jones'll be here at three to pick it up."

The girls nodded and watched him head back out.

* * *

Marci sit at the Doctor's office across from the school. Why they would but the gynecologist by the school was beyond her. It's not like every girl to come in here wanted babies on the first visit. Marci kept up with her yearly appointments like everyone else, she just couldn't believe she'd forgotten to get on some kind of birth control. She never really needed it, but with how much Jax and her liked to play, she knew they needed her on it. She looked up and saw a calendar again, noticing the date. "_NO..."_ she thought as she figured out what today was. Her monthly was due and was usually right on time, it usually graced her with it's presence when she woke up in the mornings.

"Marci Duncan..."

She sighed as she got up and followed the nurse into the back. The nurse gave her the cup for the routine of peeing in the cup. When she was finished, the nurse weighed her. Why they did this every time, she'd never know. It's not like every girl to come in here was pregnant. "_At least I hope not..."_ she thought shaking her head as the nurse showed her to her room. She sat on the bed as instructed as the nurse opened her file. "Alright, since it's your first appointment, I have to ask the embarrassing questions."

Marci nodded at her to continue, not trusting her voice.

"Last period?"

"28 days ago, today."

The woman jotted it down, "When are you do for the next one?"

"Was suppose to be today...this morning."

The woman nodded and looked at her, "Last time you had sex?"

Marci blushed, it was the first time she actually had an answer for this question. "Last night."

"How many partners have you had?"

"Just one."

The woman nodded and jotted that down. "You're here for some birth control, yes?"

Marci nodded, "I'm not sure which kind would be better though. I've never taken it before."

The nurse smiled, "Most girls here like the Depo. You only get it about every three months and don't have to worry about missing a pill. It's a shot."

"I'll get that one I guess. With two boys in my house, it'd probably be easier."

The nurse nodded, "Any chance you could be pregnant before we go get it? The Doctor won't need to see you since you're just getting the shot."

Marci sighed, "I am usually right on time with my periods. I do have a question though."

"Yes."

Marci blushed and then let out a breath. "I know it's going to sound weird. First the boys are Jax Teller's son and my brother and the reason I told you that is because until a few weeks ago, I was a virgin."

The nurse nodded, "Alright. I can see why you told me about the boys as I would have been confused."

Marci laughed, "Most are. Bradley, my brother, he calls me mom."

"Alright, I can do a test with your sample if you want. From my experience, as well as some other girls I know, when we started having sex with people it threw us off for a few months."

The nurse smiled and Marci nodded, "Can we, just to be on the safe side?"

The nurse nodded, telling her she'd be right back. Marci laid back on the bed and thought about everything. What would happen if she was pregnant? Would he think she did it on purpose? Gemma knew the girl just didn't think about it, it wasn't something she had to really think about before. She was really hoping that test was positive. She was also glad Gemma brought the subject up. If she hadn't, Marci knew she wouldn't have thought on it. There was a knock and Marci set up as the nurse came back in with a syringe and some liquid.

"Good news, it was negative. We did two just in case."

"Oh thank goodness." Marci stated, stress leaving her body.

The nurse chuckled. "Figured you'd like that. Now, this is a shot that we will do every three months. Make sure you don't forget your appointments. We usually set up your next one while your here and call you the day before. We deal with a bunch of girls from Cara Cara and so changed up some of how we do things here. You wont be able to have sex today just to make sure it goes into the system since it's your first one, so make sure Jax knows."

"I didn't sa..."

"Oh hun, you didn't need to. Everyone knows that boy hasn't touched the hang arounds at the shop and you're his sitter. I went to school with him and Opie."

Marci chuckled, "His love life really creates the gossip, huh?"

"Yes and I happen to be married to the paramedic that doctored you up at Cara Cara. I'm Jenny by the way."

"Nice you meet you. You're husband was very sweet."

Jenny smiled, "Thanks. Now, let's do this shot and then you're free to check out."

Marci nodded and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

It was lunch and Jax had tried to call Marci, not getting a hold of her. He knew she had that appointment his mom helped her get and was getting nervous about why she wasn't answering. He sat at the table waiting for his mom to bring his take out, pulling out a cigarette. He smiled when he saw the charger pull in, followed by Gemma. He smiled as Gemma and Marci walked over and sat with him, the latter giving him a kiss. "Sorry I didn't answer, I was going to surprise you and still had my phone on silent. Ran into Gemma at the diner."

"It's ok. I was getting worried."

Marci smiled, "You were worried, how cute. I need to talk to you, though."

He looked from Marci to Gemma and back, trying to figure out what his girl needed to discuss. He picked up their food and then took her hand in his free one, leading her into the room he used at the clubhouse. Marci didn't talk on the way back. She knew she needed to tell him about the visit. When she got to the diner and saw Gemma, and asked her for advice. Marci told her about what didn't come today and asked how to handle that. Gemma asked if she was pregnant and when she told her no, Gemma told her not to worry about, but to let Jax know. The older woman told her that letting her son know about her insecurities, no matter what they were, would help them in the long run. Marci silently followed Jax into the room and sat on the bed after shutting the door. She watched as he moved so that they could eat while they talked.

"Um, did you notice my calendar at home?"

Jax nodded, a bit confused. "Yea, you had today circled."

She nodded, "Before you jump to conclusions the appointment went ok and nothing that I'm not ready for happened."

he nodded, urging her to continue.

"Today's date was circled to remind me about my period, it's not here."

She watched as his face lost color and she took his hand. "Breath. Let me explain."

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

She sighed and continued. "I saw it this morning, but couldn't remember why I had it circled. When Gemma pulled me into the office this morning, she asked me if she was going to get a grand baby. She just wanted to make sure we're being careful. I told her you made sure to wrap your shit and then she mentioned birth control."

"You're not on it, are you?" he whispered.

"I didn't even think about it, Jax. It wasn't on purpose, I assure you. I'm not ready for a baby. I don't think you or the boys are either. Anyways, she told me she'd make me an appointment and then got on the phone. After is when you came in to discuss my new payment method."

He nodded, "What did the Doc say?"

She let out a breath, "While I was waiting, I noticed a calendar and then the stage of pregnancy next to it. I than remembered what was suppose to be here. What is never late, ever. I was so damn scared I fucked up by not remembering the pill. They had me do the routine stuff, y'know peeing a cup, finding my weight. (he nodded) The nurse asked me some questions, some I had different answers too, obviously. (he nodded again, staying silent) When I asked her about it not being on time, she assured me that sometimes that happens when a woman first starts to have sex. She said it did for her and it scared the shit out of her. I asked for her do to the test just in case and she did two, both negative."

Jax let out a breath and pulled her too him, "Oh thank, God. I really don't think we need one of those right now."

She laughed, " I agree. We also discussed types of birth control and I decided the shot. She said I wouldn't have to worry about forgetting and that most girls our age use it. I also figured with the boys, they wouldn't find them and ask what they were. One draw back though..."

"What's that?"

"She said that since it's my first shot, you and I can't have sex till tomorrow."

They sat, letting Jax take everything in. She knew he was scared while she was telling, hell she was scared living it today. Jax looked at her and smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "I guess we just have to sleep in separate houses tonight. Thank you for telling me." he whispered.

"You're welcome. Gemma knows, I told her at the diner."

They then finished up their lunch and Marci went to meet Lyla to keep her friend company while she organized some of the boxes for Luann's new filing system the blonde convinced her to get.

_**Alright, sorry about only one update, but I have a lot due for my classes this week. Hope you all have a great Easter weekend and I am taking it off to celebrate with my family. Will try to update Monday or Tuesday. Please leave comments below, I love getting them. Thanks for all the favs/follows. I'm glad y'all are still liking the story. Brianna**_


	17. AN

Hey, just a heads up that the flu made it's way into our house this week. I'm fine now as are my babies. Will have the next chapter(S) up this weeekend as they are gone and I will most likely be bored of the quiet in my house.

Brianna


	18. Crow

Marci rolled over and hit the alarm signaling it was time to get up for the day. It was Friday and she was happy to have the first week working at the shop finished. She had been so damn tired all week taking over for Gemma that she hadn't had a chance to relax with anyone, let alone the blonde two houses down. "_We should just live together..."_ she thought as she rolled over, handing flying over the vacant spot next to her.

Abel had gotten sick last night and Jax thought it best they slept separately so Bradley didn't catch it, sadly Marci agreed. She stretched and rolled out of bed, heading to her brothers room. His birthday was approaching and Marci was trying to figure out what to do. They had a "Welcome Back" dinner for Clay tonight. Gemma wanted alone time with her husband before he was bombarded by his brothers. Marci hadn't had a chance to meet him yet, but was looking forward to meeting the man that helped raised her man.

"Hey, you...time to get up." She stated, turning on the light.

She watched as her brother opened his eyes and stretched. She smiled and turned back to her room to get dressed for the day. She went to her closet and pulled out her white cut offs and one of Jax's shirts. She tied it in her usual way before grabbing a hair tie and putting her hair up in a low pony tail for the day. She slipped on her sneakers and walked into the kitchen to get some cereal for Bradley, noticing he was putting his shoes on in the living room.

"Come get your cereal, sweetie." she called out, sitting his bowl on the table and grabbing hers.

"Is Abel gonna go to school today, mommy?"

She swallowed her bite and shrugged as the doorbell went off. She got up and rinsed her bowl and heading to the door. She opened it to see Gemma. "Hey, Gemma."

Marci moved aside and let the woman come in. Gemma smiled, "Hey, Abel's still sick, so it's just Bradley today."

"He ok?" Marci asked, looking out the door to see if she could see anything.

"Jax said he was up late throwing up and just went to sleep a few hours ago. Should be fine by this afternoon if he's like his daddy anyway."

"Hey Gemma." Bradley stated with his jacket and backpack.

Gamma smiled and hugged the boy. "Hey, Abel's still sick, baby."

He nodded. "Bye, mommy."

Marci hugged him and kissed his head. She watched as Gemma's SUV drove down the street. She turned and grabbed her smokes and purse, heading to the shop.

* * *

Jax laid on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for his son to wake up. After Gemma woke him up, he knew he wouldn't get to sleep. Not like he slept much anyway, not without Marci. _"We should just live together..."_ he thought as he found "Custom Cars" on the history channel. He sat the remote down and grabbed his phone from the floor when it beeped: _Hope Abel's better later, miss you :) 3 u._

Jax smiled and texted her back about lunch, putting his phone down. He watched about two episodes of the show when he heard Abel get up and head to the bathroom. He sat up and went to grab his son some toast and a cup of Sprite to settle his stomach. "Morning, daddy."

Jax smiled and put the things on the table in front of him. "How ya feelin' this morning, kid?"

"My tummy don't hurt anymore. Can I go to school?"

Jax shook his head, "Not today, Abel. You can tomorrow. We can go see Marci at the shop though, if you want."

He watched the smile light up his son's face as Abel ran off to change to see Marci. Jax smiled and padded down the hall to his room. He changed into a pair of jeans and a navy SAMCRO shirt. He sat on his bed and put on his sneakers and than grabbed his smokes and the truck keys.

"You ready, kid?" he asked, leaning on Abel's door frame.

Abel looked up and smiled, "Yep."

Jax smiled and led his boy out to the truck to head to the shop.

* * *

It had been a slow morning, but somehow, Marci was able to get hit on twice by some guys that dropped off their cars for the guys. One of them was the lawyer that seemed pretty pissed Jax wasn't here. She sat down at the table and lit up a cigarette as Chibs sat down beside her.

"Ye look like hell."

She chuckled, "Well thank you, Chibby."

Chibs laughed at her nickname. "Not sleeping?"

She just shook her head, "It's hard to sleep when half the bed's empty. Makes me wonder how I managed before."

The rest of the conversation died as they smoked on their cigarettes.

"See ya." she stated to the biker as she got up to head back into the office to work on the invoices. She sat in the chair and laid her head on the desk. She was so freaking tired that all she wanted to do was sleep. _"We really need to do something about this..."_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Jax pulled in with Abel, looking for Marci. They got out and Abel ran for the play yard while Jax headed to the bays. He leaned against the beemer, "How pissed was the lawyer?"

He heard Opie chuckled as he pulled out from under the car. He held out his hand and helped Ope stand up. "Real pissed. Yelled at Marci, I think. It's been a slow morning."

Jax nodded and wiped his hand. "Where is she anyway?"

"Last I saw smoking with Chibs."

Jax nodded and headed to the office, thinking she was probably in there. He opened the door to see her asleep with her head on the desk top. He walked over and slowly picked her up and laid her on the couch. He smiled as her eyes opened, "Hey baby."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Hey, how long you been here?"

"Not long, Abel's on the swings."

She nodded and sat up, "I've got some papers to file before your mom's thing. You staying here?"

He nodded, "yeah, heard the lawyer was pissed."

She rolled her eyes and than told her just how pissed he was, how he tried to tell her that since Jax wasn't there she could take his place. She could see his eyes darken with anger and kissed him.

"I kicked him in the balls, Jackson. You're the only one I want anyway, surely you know that."

He smiled and kissed her, "Damn right I know that. I'm gonna go get my hands dirty. Watch Abel?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I can do this stuff outside."

Marci sat the papers on the table and than sat down, Abel in her line of vision at all times. She hated this paper work and remembered a time when she had it easy. She knew Gemma wanted time with Clay and she totally agreed. He had been locked up for far too long and they deserved some time.

Marci just missed getting to have "quickies" with Jax during his lunch, or hanging out with Lyla. She let out a breath and sat her pen down, reaching for her smokes. She took one out and lit it as she saw Lyla's car pull into the shop. Lyla got out with all their kids, including Bradley, and they ran over to play with Abel. Lyla made her way over to Marci.

"Hey, how's jail?"

Marci laughed as Lyla sat down, taking a drag of her smoke. "It's jail. Kicked a buy in the nut sac today."

Lyla chuckled, "Why?"

"Told me since Jax wasn't here to work on his BMW, I should take his place."

Lyla shook her head and leaned in, "You should get marked. Y'all practically live together anyway. He's called you his old lady. Happy does it, it'll do you some good. Not to mention Ima would freak the fuck out."

Marci leaned in, "What's the bitch saying now?"

"Oh, that Jax spends nights on your couch and pities you. She thinks he's gonna beg her for it."

Marci leaned back and stretched, noticing Happy with Jax and Opie. "Will he do it today?"

Lyla nodded, "Most likely. Y'know it's permanent?"

"Duh...I'm not that naive. Watch the boys?"

Lyla nodded and Marci went to the office and put her things up before heading over to Happy and Jax.

* * *

"Ya need to mark her, Jax."

Jax put the wrench down and wiped his hands. "I know. We haven't talked about it, though. I don't wanna rush her into something that permanent, Hap."

"Permanent?"

The boys turned to the girl and Jax took her in his arms, "Just talk, darlin'."

Marci nodded and kissed him, "Mark me, permanent?" she whispered in his ear.

Jax pulled back and looked into her eyes. Neither said anything as he was trying to figure out if she meant it. The girl in his arms waiting patiently waiting for him to figure it out. Happy stared at both of them, knowing he was right. She needed a crow on her to finally get the girls to leave Jax alone. Most backed off by now, but Ima, that girl just didn't know when to stop.

"Really?" he whispered and she just nodded. He smiled and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. "Alright than. Happy."

He stated when air was needed. The couple smiled and looked at the man in front of them. Happy smiled and led Marci into the clubhouse, Jax taking over on his car for the afternoon. Marci followed the biker back to room and sat on a chair and watched him sit everything up. She watched him take out the new pieces of the gun and put it together in his gloved hands.

He pulled out a book and handed it to her, "Different crows. I've been drawing some after I got to know you a bit. They all have Jackson's name, but all a little different. You get to pick the place and which one. As the President's Old Lady, the one you pick with never be used by another chick."

Marci nodded and looked through he book. Happy was very skilled at drawing and she had no clue how she was to just pick one. She found one where a crow was standing still, feathers closed in, and a key in his beak. The key had a pink ribbon wrapped through the top hole and had "Jackson" written on the ribbon. "This one."

Happy nodded and than sat out some pink. "Where are we putting it, sweetheart?"

"Um, Not sure. Where do you think?"

Happy had her stand up and than walked around her. He was glad she tied up Jax's shirt today, gave him plenty to look at in trying to figure it out. He smiled as he found the perfect spot. He grabbed her hand and the stencil, taking her to the mirror. "Unbutton your pants and fold the top down, Marci."

She looked at him, but saw nothing but kindness in his eyes. She undid her shorts and folded them down, revealing the top of what little underwear she had on.

"I have to touch you to put this one, just to put this on. If you don't like it where I put it, I'll make a new stencil and we'll pick somewhere else before putting ink on you."

She just nodded and watched in the mirror as he placed the stencil on her left hip, the legs of the crow almost to her snatch. He pressed down and wiped it, making sure all the stencil came off. When he took the paper off, Marci smiled. "Perfect, Happy."

He shrugged, "I usually know the right place. Now the hip isn't pleasant and I will try not to hurt you. It'll hurt the most though the closer to Jax's area I get."

She just smiled and nodded. "'We don't need to take them off, though?"

Happy shook his head, "Nope, Just pull them a bit further and I should have plenty of room."

She nodded and pulled them down a bit before climbing onto his bed. He watched as she got comfortable and than moved his table over to her, sitting in the chair. "If you need a breather or a smoke, we'll take a break."

She nodded and than took deep breaths to keep relaxed as she felt the needle press into her skin.

* * *

As he finished with the oil change for Happy, Jax wiped his hands and went to sit with Lyla. He rolled his eyes as he saw Ima pull up in her car. "Oh hell..." he whispered, causing Lyla to laugh.

"What's wrong, Jax?"

"Bitch isn't gonna leave me alone and my old lady is with Happy."

"Didn't know you shared."

Jax turned and flicked his ash on Ima's white jacket as she sat down next to Lyla.

"Where's the vir...ex-virgin? Get tired of her already?"

Jax put out his cigarette and looked at Lyla, "She's getting my crow, Ima."

The girls watched as he got up and went into the play yard with the kids and Opie. Lyla watched as Ima watched Jax, seething. Lyla just shook her head and got up, stopping when Ima grabbed her arm. She looked down and raised an eye brow. "If I were you, I'd let go."

"How can you take the bitch's side? I thought we were friend, Lyla."

"Simple, Jax isn't the only you used to fuck and I seem to remember you trying to get my husband into bed a month before we got married. Let go of me, bitch."

Ima and Lyla just stood there, staring at one another, not noticing that they were getting a crowd.

"He'll get tired of her."

Lyla leaned her head back and laughed, "Keep telling yourself that, Ima. She's getting a crow right this fucking minute. One day she will have him and Abel and Bradley all under one roof. They may not get married or they may, who knows. What I do know is she has three men that she will die for and they would die for her, even the boys. I suggest you let me go and leave. She's gonna be a little hurt when she gets out here and I know for a fact she's itching to hit something again."

Lyla continued to stare as Ima took her hand away and slowly made her way back to her car. Lyla watched as the girl got in and silently drove off the lot.

"Thanks, darlin'."

She smiled at Jax, "Don't mention it."

* * *

Happy made sure to talk to his canvas as he painted the crow on her. He asked her more about Oakland and her mom. He, like Jax, was shocked at Bradley not being her kid but her brother. He also knew that with the life she was dealt that she didn't make this decision lightly. Yes, Lyla talked to her about it today, just as he had Jax. However, he knew she was probably thinking on this for a bit. He was hoping she'd pick this crow as the key held so many different things for her and Jax. She gave him something she kept locked for 25 year and he gave her something he kept locked for a long time. Both of them gave each other the key to their heart, their soul and he put that key on this crow with that purpose. A single key to hold them together...love.

"Hey..."

Marci looked over at the door as Happy just nodded.

"Hey." She whispered as Jax walked in. He waited for a time when Happy needed more ink before sitting down next to Marci's head to so he could watch him finish.

"You like it?" Marci asked, looking up at him.

Jax took her hand and kissed it, "Love it, good spot too."

"Happy picked it."

Jax nodded and than let them in on the drama that went on between Lyla and Ima a few moments ago. Marci just shook her head and laughed while Happy chuckled. About another hour, Happy was finishing up with "Jackson" and the ribbon and than leaned back. "All done."

Marci nodded and jumped when she felt the cold, soapy water on her skin. She watched as Happy doctored it while talking small talk with Jax. Happy put the bandage on and taped it. "Alright, take it easy for a few hours. After the dinner tonight, take the bandage off. You can take it off before, but Gemma will make a big deal."

Jax and Marci chuckled.

"If I show up with a big black bandage on my hip, they are going to know anyway, Happy."

They laughed and Jax helped Marci stand up, "Come on let get you and the boys home."

She nodded, "Alright, you drive."

"Alright, your keys in the office?"

She nodded as they walked out of the clubhouse and got the boys to head home so she could rest a bit before the big dinner.

**Here you go, so freaking sorry it took so long. I'll try to get another up soon but all my projects are do on Tuesday for school. Please leave notes, I really love them.-Brianna**


	19. Meeting the Step dad

Marci walked into the room at her house after Jax helped her out of the car. She laughed as the boys went out back as they ran through the house. She walked back to her room, heading for the closet to find something that she could wear over the crow on her hip. On the way home, Jax had told her that taking the bandage off sooner would be good for it. "Let it get some air before going to dinner" was what he had told her.

She shimmied out of her shorts and walked into her bathroom. She looked at the full length mirror on her door and slowly pulled the bandage off. She smiled as she looked at it through her reflection. She loved it and Happy did a great job. Growing up the way she did, she never thought she would actually get one...till she met Jax. That biker changed everything she thought she wanted and she was so happy he did. She ran her fingers around the artwork on her hip and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She looked back up into the mirror to see Jax leaning against the frame of the door behind her. They smiled as their eyes locked and Jax moved, wrapping his arms around her.

"My crow on you makes me wanna do some very naughty things to you." he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple as she shivered in his arms.

"What can I wear that wont hurt while we're at your moms?" She asked, turning and kissing his lips.

Jax released her and went over to her closet. She sat on the bed and watched as he went through the hangers, listening to the boys that were now washing up in the other bathroom so they could leave. Jax pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a green tank top, "This should do. Let me know if you get uncomfortable at Gemma's. She'll let you change into something of hers if you need to, baby."

She nodded and pulled his shirt over her head. She slipped the tank over her chest and then pulled the pants up over her hips. She twisted a bit and leaned from side to side to see how bad the rubbing would be on her hip. "I think it'll be ok. You ready, babe?"

Jax leaned down and kissed her, "Yeah, let's go. I'm driving."

She nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her out, calling for the boys. All four headed out of the house and loaded into the Charger after Jax locked the door to Marci's house. Marci was silent as she looked out the window. "You'll be fine, darlin'."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on her thigh. "I know. I'm just nervous at getting to meet Clay."

Jax leaned over and kissed her as they pulled over in front of his mom's house. Marci took a deep breath and then opened the door to get out. She slowly climbed out while the boys got out on Jax's side of the car. Jax walked around and took her hand and then led her behind the boys up to Gemma's door. Abel automatically opened the door and announced their arrival, heading straight to Clay. "Grampa!"

Marci and Jax watched as Clay picked Abel up and turned in a circle, causing his grandson to laugh. Bradley came and stood next to Marci, wrapping his arms around her leg and hiding behind her and Jax.

"Grampa, this is daddy's new friend, Marci. And the boy is Bradley, he's in my class." Abel stated as they turned back to the others in the Living room.

Clay sat Abel down and walked over to Jax, taking him in a hug. "I missed ya, son."

"Miss you too. Marci, this is my Stepfather Clay. Clay, this is Marci and her son, Bradley."

Jax stated, pulling away from Clay and wrapping his arm around his old lady.

Clay smiled, "Nice to meet you, Marci. Gemma has told me some things about you. Hey, Bradley."

Bradley moved more behind Marci and Jax, trying to hide from the man he didn't know. Jax knelt down to Bradley, "You ok, buddy?"

Bradley looked from Clay to Jax, "Why haven't we met him?"

Jax looked up at Marci, who was looking at him. He turned back to the boy wrapped around the woman who held his heart. "He was helping Gemma with something and had to be gone for a bit, bud. He's not going anywhere. He's real nice and I know you'll like him. He plays pony, gives piggy back rides, and likes to buy ice cream."

They watched Bradley's eyes light up at "ice cream" and than look to Clay. "You helped Gemma, how?"

The adults looked at Clay, not knowing what he was going to say. Clay got down to the same level as Bradley and Jax, answering the question. "Gemma go hurt by some bad people and I helped her find the bad guys. They can't hurt her anymore and because of that, you're mom and Lyla are safe too."

Marci looked at the biker's with her brother, trying not to tear at the sight. They were trying to get him comfortable with them and she was happy they were taking the time. Bradley looked from Clay to Jax, who nodded at what the older man had told him. He turned back to Clay, "You made it to where my mommy can't get hurt?"

Clay nodded and then the five year tackled him to the ground, giving him a hug. Marci smiled as Jax stood up and wrapped his arm back around her, his thumb resting on the crow on her hip under her tank. "Are you hurting at all?" he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him and smiled, kissing him on the lips. "I could sit, but I'm going to go find Gemma."

Jax nodded and watched the blonde as she headed into the kitchen in search of his mom.

"C'mon, Bradley. Let's go outside." Abel stated, grabbing his friend's hand and leading him outside.

Jax and Clay decided to follow the boys and went out back with them, the latter grabbing the meat for the grill. Jax sat at the picnic table on the patio and watched his stepdad put the meat on the grill. He liked him home, knew his mom was a hell of a lot happier with him here.

"Hey, How's being out?" Jax stated as Clay sat next to him.

Clay took a swig of his Budweiser and sat it on the table. "Better than bein' in. Heard your old lady hit Ima and busted her jaw."

Clay watched the smirk form on his son's face at the memory and chuckled. "Your mom really likes her Jax. You gonna keep her?"

Jax nodded and looked out at the boys playing as they waited for everyone to arrive. "She's it for me, Clay. Did mom tell you as soon as she got here, I didn't get laid for two months? Hell, I didn't even know why until I saw her with Hale after the first trip to Tacoma a few months ago. I felt like a schoolboy wanking off in the shower."

Clay chuckled, "Gemma may have mentioned that was the reason Ima tried to get to her, and you for that matter. You mark her?"

Jax nodded and looked into the kitchen window where he could see Marci and his mom. "She got my crow today. Happy did it this afternoon and Lyla helped with the kids at the shop."

* * *

Marci walked into the kitchen and Gemma automatically gave her the things needed for Salad. She was grateful she could sit down do it and brought a stool over to sit at the counter with Gemma. They did a little small talk while preparing the meal. Gemma was glad to have Clay home and Marci watched as the smile wouldn't leave the older woman's face. Marci looked out to see Jax looking at her and smiled, hoping they would be like Gemma and Clay when they were that old. Gemma watched the younger woman as she made the salad and stared at her son out the window.

Gemma knew they loved each other very months and was glad the last six months were good to everyone. There hasn't been anything too out of the norm to where they were in danger and Gemma prayed it stayed that way. With Clay being home, everything was as it should be. She watched as Marci winced a bit when she stood up from the stool. "You alright, baby?"

Marci looked at her and walked slowly to wash the knife she used on the tomatoes. "Yeah, just a bit sore."

"Why, you get hurt?" Gemma asked, concerned for the girl in her kitchen.

Marci smiled and turned to the woman at the stove preparing the potatoes to fry. "Yes, I'm a little hurt, but it was intentional."

Gemma raised an eyebrow, asking her what happened.

Marci lifted her shirt a bit and pulled the yoga pants down just a smidge, showing off her ink. She was a bit worried how Gemma would handle this. She knew the woman in front of her kept Jax and Abel very close, she was a momma bear at all times. She watched as Gemma came closer so she could look at the ink on her hip. She watched as Gemma smiled and touched it lightly before looking at Marci.

"I like it, Happy draw it?"

Marci nodded, "Yeah, he had a couple and let me choose. He picked the spot and Jax likes it. Just finished before we went to my house to change and come here."

Gemma carefully pulled the blonde to her and hugged her. "I love it and the key is a great addition giving the changes y'all went through in the last months. Welcome to the family, baby."

Marci felt Gemma cup her face and wipe her cheek, this was when Marci realized she was crying.

"Thank you, Gemma. I feel like family here."

"Good..."

* * *

Everyone started to pull up as Clay and Jax had three plates of hamburgers ready to eat. The moms had gotten plates for the kids and they were all sitting at their table, digging into their meal. Marci watched how everyone interacted now that Clay was back with them. Everyone seemed happier to have their missing family member back and Marci was glad her and Bradley got to witness it.

She thought about all the things that had happened since they moved here all those weeks ago. She thought about how the biker holding her hand changed her mind on everything she ever thought about men like him. He was a good man, a good father. They had shared so much with each other as they had no one they had ever felt like they related to until meeting. "You ok?"

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "More than ok, baby."

Jax smiled, "Good. How's your hip?"

"What happened to her hip?"

Marci and Jax turned to Tig, who had talked loud enough to get everyone's attention. Marci looked at Jax, who stood up and brought her up with him.

"Well, I know y'all have been waiting for me to pull my head out of my ass since before Abel was born. (everyone chuckled in agreement) Very funny, guys. Marci accepted my crow today and is currently wearing it proudly thanks to Happy."

Marci blushed as everyone cheered, everyone congratulating them. Jax kissed her and then they sat back down to eat.

* * *

While sitting outside with Lyla and Gemma as the guys cleaned, Marci was ready to get home...to be with Jax. She watched as the men washed and cleaned up for Gemma and smiled. She truly loved the man in there and couldn't believe he loved her just as much.

"Boys, let's get going." Jax stated, walking out the door.

The boys ran up and hugged everyone as Marci got up from the table.

"Marci, Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Marci nodded and followed Clay back to his office at the back of the house. He offered her a chair and she took it as he shut the door. She watched as he walked over to the other chair and sat down opposite her. "Thank you."

He sighed as she looked at him, confused, and he continued. "He is much more relaxed since I went in. Gemma told me you had changed him, brought him back. I didn't believe that he could have changed like she said he did. Being in this life, the men are used to getting things when and how they want it. He looks at you in a way I don't even think he looked at Tara, or Wendy for that matter."

Marci wiped the tears from her eyes as he finished. "Thank you, Clay. I don't know what Gemma told you about me, but I fought with myself over him. My mom wasn't a good person and I watched bikers and drug dealers and what ever else come in and out of my house. I told myself I wasn't going to fall for one; however, something about him made it impossible not to. He's a great man, his real father would have been proud. I know you are."

Clay nodded and helped her up, giving her a hug. "See you tomorrow."

She nodded and than walked out to find Jax so they could head home.

* * *

After the boys went to bed, Jax led Marci into her bathroom. She sat on the toilet as he filled the bath tub up with water, making sure it was the right temperature. She watched as he pulled out all the items Lyla had gotten at the store to clean the crow with and laid them in the floor. She watched as he turned to her and she lifted her arms. He took the hem of her tank in his hands and slowly lifted it up and over her head, her bra following quickly after it. He took her hands and helped her stand, sitting down where she just was. She sighed and closed her eyes as his fingers reached the waistband of the yoga pants and slipped them slowly down her legs, taking her panties with them. She looked down to see him looking at her and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him as her hands went to the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. "Bathe with me." she whispered against his lips.

"Okay." he whispered, his breath on her lips. He stood as her hands when to his belt, undoing it. He pulled his shoes and socks off with his feet as she sat his knife on the counter before unbuttoning his jeans. Once the jeans were in the floor, Jax stepped out of them. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips, tongue plunging into her mouth. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." she whispered as he took her hand in his and led her into the tub. He got in and sat down, making sure to have room between his legs for her to sit. She carefully got in, holding on to his hand, and lowered herself into the tub. He leaned her back and took the wash cloth he had gotten out and began to wet her skin. She laid her head on his chest as he ran the cloth over her body. He lathered the Dial soap onto the cloth and than washed the crow on her hip. Her hands rested on his arms, her fingers making small circled on the tombstone, tracing the letters of his dad's name. When he was finished making sure the tattoo was clean, he took his hand under her chin and turned her face to his, kissing her. Her hand ran up his arm and rested behind his neck, pushing into him to deepen the kiss.

"We should get out, the angle is getting a bit uncomfortable." She whispered when air was needed.

Jax nodded and helped her to stand up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it as they stood on the floor. He led her over to the counter and took the towel off, making sure her tattoo was dry before applying the ointment. She sucked in a breath as he blew on it before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her to her bed. He placed her gently on the bed and then got on beside her. She watched as he lightly traced his fingers over the crow and the key, smiling. They were silent for what could have been seconds or even minutes, just enjoying being together.

"Jackson..."

She felt his shudder as he looked up at her in silent question.

"Make love to me."

She watched his eyes darken as he took in the foil packet in her hand and her words. He grabbed the packet and gently rolled it on his swollen member, rolling on top of her. He knew with her hip, they couldn't do much, but he sure as hell was going to make love to her. He leaned down and kissed her, running his hand down from her neck to her breast. He gave it a gently squeeze before his fingers roamed further south, reaching the little button that made her call to him.

He watched her face as he played her with his fingers. He stayed slow and gentle, watching her move with him. He slowly inserted one finger as he kissed her, running kisses down to her neck before taking her tit into his mouth. She moaned as he inserted another finger and ran her hand up his biceps and running her fingers in his hair. She loved to run her fingers through his blonde hair. She moan and grabbed his face, kissing him as he positioned himself at her entrance. They locked eyes and sighed as he slid home, into her.

He leaned down and lightly kissed her, slowly rocking against her. They kept their eyes on each other as the pace remained slow and steady. They continued on the slow path to oblivion until they couldn't control it any longer. As Jax was getting closer, he picked up the pace and leaned his weight onto his right arm, his left hand going to her clit. Her back arched and her fingernails started to bite into his back with each stroke, each thrust. He leaned down and kissed behind her ear, "Come now." he commanded and that was all it took for her to explode around him.

Jax kept the pace a few more thrusts, causing another orgasm to erupt from her as his shattered through him. He rolled over and laid on his back, disposing of the condom into the can next to the bed. Marci turned her head to him to see him looking at her, "I love you. Nights like this make sleeping without you worth it."

Jax rolled over and kissed her, running his hands through her hair, "Move in with me."

She looked into his eyes to see if he meant it and she saw the truth, the love, the meaning of every word he just uttered to her. He watched as she searched his face, knowing how big this was for her, for both of them really. He watched her smile as it lit up her face and leaned into kiss him.

"So is that a yes?" He asked, smirking as they pulled back a bit.

She nodded, "Yes. We have to make sure it's alright with the boys."

He nodded, "Alright, we'l talk to them tomorrow."

She sighed and rolled into him. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, making sure her hip was alright. She sighed as she felt his thumb lightly run up and down her hip bone as they both drifted off to sleep.

**And another chapter. Really sorry I'm not updating like I did at the beginning. Good news is I have nothing this week until my daughter's birthday party so I will try to get another in before finals next week. Please remember to give comments. I really like reading about what you thought about everything, even the small things. Till next time, Brianna**


	20. Someone Unexpected

"AHHHHH..." Marci yelled throughout the living room, falling into the heap off boxes all around her. The boys were at school and Jax was at the shop. Gemma had taken to working back at the office since Clay went back to work, leaving Marci to pack all by herself. She hated packing, the whole damn process. She grabbed her hair and leaned over, her head hitting the floor, as she tried to calm down.

They had decided to wait till Bradley's party was over and the boys were out of school to officially move. The boys were excited to be moving, which helped both parents out tremendously. They had decided to just sell Jax's house and by a bigger one for them, letting the boys each have their own room. Deciding what to keep was the hard part. Lyla was on her way and was going to help Marci decide what to put up in a yard sale for the weekend and the blonde was grateful. "Wow..."

Marci looked up with her hands still tangled in her hair to see Lyla holding a bag with lunch and a drink tray with soda. "Oh thank heavens."

Lyla laughed and Marci turned a box over to use as a table. Lyla maneuvered her way through the living room and sat next to her friend on the floor. "I remember doing this. I hate fucking moving."

"Tell me about it. We have no fucking clue what we're keeping and what we're selling. Jax is busy helping Happy and Opie with that engine so who knows when he'll be home. Gemma and Clay are taking the boys for the next few days so we can hopefully get this sorted out." Marci replied, taking a sip of her soda and opening up her burger wrapper.

"Well, have y'all decided on any of the big things yet? The boy's rooms are a given so you don't have to buy new stuff, but what about the rest?" Lyla asked, taking a bite of her burger.

Marci shrugged. "Jax says my bed's more comfortable, but that's about it. I like my bed too, so that'll probably go. The rest I'm not sure about though."

The girls sat and ate in silence, trying to think up a plan to get everything as it should be. Marci had put the ad for the sale in Monday's paper and it was to run all week. Even with all this work, Marci was glad that they made this decision. Their new house would close next week and Jax's house closed Monday. The couple that bought his house were nice enough to let them get everything out within two weeks so they could have the sale without having to move on top of it.

"Alright, I say you put the items on a piece of paper and pick it out of a hat. Did Jax say there was anything he actually wanted to keep?" Lyla asked, putting her trash into the bag.

Marci shook her head, "Not really. Gemma told me that some stuff he was using belonged to her and JT. I don't want to sale his dad's things, but I was thinking of maybe getting with her to see if we can turn it into some kind of thing he could have without taking up room."

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Oh thank god, Gemma." Marci stated, helping Lyla move boxes for the older woman to get in.

"Wow, baby. I heard something about John?"

Marci nodded, "Yes, I was wondering what exactly Jax was using of his and if we could make something out of it to hang in the new place. I don't wanna sell JT's things if we can help it. He was Jax's dad."

Gemma smiled, "He was using some of his things in the garage. Like the tools and stands and stuff. I could talk to Clay and Chibs about making one of the tables into something you could use. Also his bed frame was the one John had when we met."

Marci smiled as she heard about the bed, "Oh, I've got it...that is if the guys will help."

The girls leaned into as Marci told her about her idea.

* * *

Jax laid under the truck hooking up the crane for the engine while Opie and Happy stood about the hood, making sure the engine didn't fall on their friend. "Alright, the hooks are in. Take it up, slow."

Jax said out loud to the guys. He sat his hands on the bottom of the engine and helped push it up out of the truck. The guy that owned it bought it from the junk yard. It was a 1935 Ford and he was looking to refurnish everything in it. It was going to cost loads, and the man assured the garage that he could afford it and heard they were the best in the area. Jax grinned up at Happy when the engine was out and hanging next to the truck before sliding out from under the frame. "Here." Happy stated, holding out his hand to help Jax up.

Jax took it and stood up, dusting himself off. "Thanks, smoke?"

Happy and Opie nodded, following Jax to the table.

"How's moving?" Opie stated as they pulled out their smokes.

"Hard. I don't think either of us knew we had a ton of shit lying around till we started."

The guys chuckled before Opie answered, "You should have seen Lyla. She didn't want to get rid of anything of Donna's because of the kids. We kept some of it, of course, but she was trying to figure out how to keep all of it. It's hard, but worth it in the end."

Jax nodded, "I agree. The only thing I'm sure of is how worth it it'll be when we don't have to go home at night."

They turned their heads to see a black SUV pull up into the area. They watched as a woman got out of the driver's side and someone they couldn't see get out on the other side.

"Fuck my life..." Jax stated, when they saw who was in the vehicle with the woman. They watched as both women walked over to the table, clearly looking at Jax. Opie and Happy made to get up and Jax motioned for them to stay.

"Jax."

"What in the hell could you possibly want now?" He stated, not moving from his spot.

The woman motioned for the table and he nodded. The other woman went back to the SUV and the guys left before Jax got out of hand. Jax stayed quiet, just watching the blonde across from him. He waited for her to answer his question. He didn't know why she was here, and he knew he needed to find out before Marci and his mom found out.

"I'm here to see my son."

* * *

With Gemma and Lyla's help, Marci was able to pack up her house. She was very thankful to them for all the help. She decided to keep most of Jax's furniture since it was newer than hers. Chibs and Clay came around about three hours ago to put together the project she had for them and they told her it would be ready when they moved into the new place. Marci had decided to make a new bed for Jax. She asked Clay and Chibs to put their bed into one, that way she could give Jax a piece of JT and she would have her mom with her.

As much as she resented her mom for the life she had, she loved the woman. It was the only one she had and she got Bradley out of the deal anyway. She couldn't fault her mother for not knowing a different way for caring for her, she knew that now. Sometimes when a woman got to deep into something, they just didn't know how to get out of it. Gemma had already taken the boys when Clay and Chibs took off with the bed frames, leaving Marci outside due to the fact she didn't know where they were sleeping tonight.

Sure both mattresses were still in the houses, but all the dishes and things had been packed at hers. When they had gotten to her things, Marci decided they could mix it up. They would keep his dishes as they were better than hers and they'd keep her pans. She had spent a ton on her pan set and so wasn't going to part with it. The things packed at the moment was for the sale, which was starting to come together.

She smiled as she heard the Dyna turn the corner and then frowned when she noticed the SUV behind him. He had called her a little bit ago to let her know just who was in that vehicle. Marci was livid, how dare a woman leave her son and then come back like everything would be alright. As soon as she found out was when she asked Gemma to go ahead and take the boys. She wanted to have a talk with the woman coming to visit. She may not be Abel's mother, but she knew a thing or two about a shitty one. She smiled at her boyfriend as he pulled up in her drive and took his helmet off. She stood as he walked up to her and kissed her.

"Breath, baby." he whispered.

"Oh, as long as she doesn't try anything, I'll be fine." She whispered back, kissing him again.

They turned to see Wendy and some woman standing in front of the SUV. Marci nodded to them, not wanting to talk to either of them.

"Thank you for letting me come."

Marci rolled her eyes and walked toward the blonde. "I didn't let you do anything, that is all on Jax. Abel isn't my son biologically, but I love the shit out of that kid. I get that you want to see him, that you had problems to work through, but so help me god if you hurt him...Gemma will be the least of your worries."

Jax smiled as he saw Wendy's eyes go big. He knew Marci was mad and that she loved the hell out of his son. He also knew that was why both boys were probably with his mother. Marci was being very protective of both boys in case it got out of hand.

"Listen, Jax has already told me you're his old lady. I just wanted to see him. It took me a long time to get clean and get a good job with my history. I have gone to a lot of therapy to figure myself out." Wendy stated, trying to plead her case.

Marci looked her up and down before turning to the other woman, "What's your play in all this, bitch?"

Jax's eyes got big, Marci hardly every swore, and it turned him the hell on. He waited by the porch, just watching.

"Well?" Marci stated, still looking at the red head.

The red head looked at Wendy before answering, "I am Wendy's partner."

Marci's eyes got wide as she turned to look at Jax, who shrugged. She turned back to Wendy. "Really?"

Wendy nodded, "Met her at rehab. She was a volunteer and I didn't understand what was happening, I assure you. When I was talking to my therapist about it, I figured it out. That was part of my problem. I went to church my whole life till I started using as a teenager. My parents threw me out for being different. I thought all kids experimented with sex; I didn't know that could mean I was fighting with myself too."

Marci turned to Jax, "What do you think of all of this?"

Jax walked up to her and took her hand in his. "I don't know to tell you the truth, babe. What I do know I didn't help all that much when I should have. Wendy's not here for custody and she knows hell would freeze over before I actually gave it to her. She almost killed Abel and that is my number one priority here."

Marci nodded and turned back to Wendy, "Why now?"

Wendy took at breath and let it out. "I wanted to come back a long time ago. My therapist told me it wasn't time. That I needed to heal and love myself before walking back to see him. I was very open about Jax and the family here, leaving out certain things. She knew how protective Gemma is and Jax, of course. When I got offered a job here at the hospital to help girls like myself, I talked it over with Hillary and here we are. I have been here about a week. I wanted to get settled in case Jax had questions. I start my job in the morning."

Marci looked back to the man next to her and wrapped her arm around him, causing him to look down at her. "What do you want to do?"

Jax shrugged and put a piece of hair behind her ear, "I don't know. Wendy has agreed to let me talk it over with you and Gemma. See if we can come up with a plan. I did tell her not till after we move, we have enough shit right now."

"Agreed." She looked back at Wendy. "I repect what you have done to fix yourself. My mother was like you and I had to take on a lot growing up. I do know that unless Abel is ok with any of this, I don't want you to see him."

"Jax has explained that you both have run every decision by your boys and I will respect that. I just want the chance and wanted to inform Jax I was back. Better than surprising y'all if you needed to come to the hospital."

They nodded and then watched as Wendy and Hillary got back into the SUV and then drove off. They stood quiet for a bit before Jax led Marci back into her house. He led them to the couch and sat down, pulling her with him. She sat on his lap and leaned her head back. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks for talking to her."

Marci turned to look at him, "She's his mom, Jackson. What do you really think of all this?"

Jax shrugged, "Don't really know. I'm still taking it all in. I do know it took guts for her to come to the shop, knowing Gemma could be there. You got a lot done today."

She smiled and kissed him, turning back around and leaning back against him. She told him about her plan with their stuff and he was alright with it. They decided on take out and she grabbed her phone to ring in the pizza. After ordering, she got off his lap and laid on the couch, pulling him on top of her. Jax settled himself between her legs and kissed her mouth. He pulled back when air was needed. "I love you."

She looked up into his eyes, "I love you."

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again, taking his time. Their tongues danced as the kiss heated up. Jax kisses his way to the spot on her neck, behind her ear, that made her whisper his full name every time. He couldn't get enough of her saying his name. He smiled as she pulled his hair to get his mouth back to hers, his hand heading down to the hem of her tank top. His hand slowly went under the tank and up to the underside of her breast when the doorbell rang.

"Damn, almost." He whispered, causing her to laugh as he got up.

She watched as he went to the door and opened it for the pizza guy.

"Hey, that'll be 19.99 Jax."

Jax nodded and pulled 25 out of his wallet, "Keep it, Eric."

"Gee, thanks."

Jax smiled and took the pizza, closing the door.

Marci pulled up and turned one of the empty boxes over for him to sit the pizza on.

"We don't have plates here. I did keep some water here though."

Jax nodded and walked to grab some before sitting back down on the couch.

"I gotta leave in a bit, babe. With Wendy coming I promised to be back for that engine."

She nodded, swallowing her bite. "Alright. I'll stay at yours than. Your clothes are still there and the boys are with your mom and Clay till Monday. Plus, you have dishes and I have to pack that house in the morning."

Jax nodded, finishing up his pizza. "Be home as soon as I can, Marci."

"You better hurry, I'll be naked and waiting for you, Jackson."

She smirked as a groan left his mouth when he kissed her before getting on his bike to take off.

* * *

Jax walked in slowly to his house at about 11:30. He was quite thankful Happy was there after Opie left. Ima showed her face when the party happened about thirty minutes ago and Jax needed to get home. Happy took her and kept her busy long enough for Jax to leave. Even with marking Marci with his crow, that cunt wouldn't leave him the fuck alone. She needed to learn before Marci kicked her ass again. He stripped and got into the shower to clean the grease off before getting into bed with is old lady. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to get his hair wet.

"Need help?"

Jax's eyes snapped to Marci, who was smiling with her fingers wrapped around him and working him slowly. She watched his eyes darken as a smirk made its way to his mouth. "My old lady might catch you in here, we'd have to be quiet."

He watched as she walked up to him till her tits were on his chest, she leaned up and took his ear lobe into her mouth, her hand pumping him. "We can try, but I think you once told me that there were all kinds of things to do in the shower while standing up. Care to help me figure those out?"

"Oh darlin', I never thought you'd ask." He picked her up and slammed her into the wall, plunging his dick into her.

She wrapped her legs around him as he put one arm under her ass to keep her up and the other on the wall for support. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help him as his thrusts became faster and harder. Jax leaned up and took her mouth with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He pushed his tongue in and out of her mouth in time with the rhythm they set up in their hips. His lips made their way to her tits and he took one into his mouth as her back arched to give him all she had.

His hand ran down to her clit and his fingers pinched it, causing her to scream out and pull his hair to get his mouth back to hers. Jax thrusted harder through her orgasm and didn't stop. He didn't let up till she came two more times before finally giving in and letting himself go. They stayed put as they caught their breath, Jax's head leaning on the tile beside Marci's head. She held onto him, loving the feeling of him still inside her as they calmed down. She never wanted this feeling to go away and didn't think it ever would, not with what it took for them to get here. Jax lifted his head and looked into her eyes, kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you."

She smiled and wiped his wet hair from his face, "I love you to. Welcome home."

"Oh, darlin', where ever you are, I have a feeling will always be home."

He watched the smile light up her face and kissed her once more before pulling out of her and letting her slowly slide down his body. Her legs almost gave out and he caught her around the waist. They laughed as he held her till her legs gained their feeling back and then they took turns washing each other, taking extra time with the sensitive spots.

They went two more rounds of sex against the shower wall and once with Jax sitting down and her straddling him before they called it a night and got out, noticing the water was cold. Jax pulled her to him on the bed and wrapped his arm around her as her head took its spot on his chest. He played with her hair, thinking about how lucky he was to finally get what he was looking for as they both drifted off to sleep.

**And an update just for you guys. I have a lot to do the next two weeks, and will try to update when I can. I may even be able to get another up later today. Happy Mother's Day to everyone on of you reading this! As always, leave a comment. It makes me wanna update faster when I get a lot of them. ~Brianna**


	21. FinishedSequel

Hey everyone,

Just wanted to let you know that I don't think I need to add anything to this. I have gone back and read it now that my class are over and I like the ending of them finishing up all the changes. I do know I added Wendy into the story, but nothing really comes of that. I only put her in because she came back in the show. I may do a sequel which is why I added that to the title of the Chapter. I would really like your input though. Not many of you reviewed, which is fine, but a lot of you followed and added this to your favorites. Thank you for that by the way, as well as the reviews. Anyways...I also have another that popped into my head and so may begin that one shortly, not positive though.

Brianna

_Again, please let me know if you want the sequel as well as what you may like to see in it._


End file.
